Chess in Monochrome
by sydsyd1134
Summary: Sequel to Bishop on the Playing Board In a game of chess black and white must duel to see who is superior. Allen is torn between his feelings for Sebastian and Claude, his loyalties to Ciel or Alois. His reborn self. Is there such a thing a happy ending
1. Black and White Butlers

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or D. Grayman. They both go to the respectful owners. This is the sequel to The Bishop on the Playing Board. This will go by Kuroshitsuji II series.

**WARNINGS- **This crossover will contain: Slight AU, mild cursing, dark romance, yaoi, angst, gore, violence, adult situations

**PAIRINGS**: MAIN: Allen/Sebastian

MINOR: Ciel/Sebas, Brotherly!Allen/Ciel, **Claude/Allen**, Brotherly?Alois/Allen, Claude/Alois

_**Enjoy Lords and Ladies**_

_**Chapter 1: Black and White Butlers**_

_**There are Three Base Colors that make up the world, the natural order, the heart, and the human soul….**_

_**Red, the color of life. The color of passion, or dying and of life. A truly passionate yet confusing color. Many things are red, blood, heart, hair, lips, eyes, even the tiniest pigment on the back of a black widow.**_

_**Black, the color of darkness and the end. A truly eternal color that will never fade away. Black consumes all, rules all, stretches across the very heavens! It is the color of death, when one dikes they feel cold and they see only this color. Everything in the end whether be plant, animal, person, or nonliving, will become black. Black is the eternal ruler.**_

_**White is the purest of the three. White innocent, white is rare, white is pure. White is the color of innocence and coddling of an infant. White is the color of God, of his kingdom, of his son, of his Mary, of his religions. It is the color of snow, cold and gentle. It is a tender color, a guiltless color. The color of light and protection. A color many yearn for. The opposite of its brother, black. **_

_**Yet they always seem to mix very well with each other. Whether on clothes, on everyday items, or on a Dalmatian dog or a panda bear. Black and white was meant to mix. One classic game, a game played by kings and nobles that proves this point is chess. Because in chess, black and white duel with each other to see who is the better and intellectual. **_

_**And in chess, the board is always in monochrome.**_

* * *

_**Darkness….**_

_**Darkness…**_

_**Darkness is coiling around me. I, who has been engulfed in Darkness, have the body marked by the sword. My blood is sucked until there is none left. **_

_**And yet. **_

_**And yet. I desire…I will cry out. **_

_**Cry out through the darkness.**_

_**I desire! I yearn for you!**_

* * *

It started out as a bright and sunny summer morning. Nothing out of the usual in the Trancy manor. Alois Trancy would wake up, have his butler Claude dress him, but he'd be so difficult to just unbutton his shirt again just to spite and annoy his Claude. Then once he was dressed and Claude would leave, he'd laugh. It was a sad, maddening laugh, like he was in pain. He'd know, one day, that person would come.

Then came breakfast. He was scoffing at his maid, a beautiful woman named Hannah. He was unsatisfied with his sunny side up eggs, so he purposely spilt his juice. He'd taunt her when she tried to clean him up, screaming randomly then sadistically cackling. Then he did a very permanent thing to the poor maid, he stuck his finger into her eyes, poking it out. The triplet butlers just watched, whispering to themselves as the maid bled. The Claude came in and order the triplet to clean up Hannah and the blood stain.

Then came the that day's big event. Alois's uncle was coming for a visit; one can guess it was for money. But instead he came with a priest, having doubts is he was truly the heir to the Trancy fortune. Ever since he inherited the mansion from his late father, Alois had changed every carpet, every drape, even his father's bedroom and old kimono had been tucked away. Claude worked his magic, turning sugar into salt, gold into dark blue, and changing the main dining hall into a its former glory. Alois praised him even further, dancing about and saying, "Ole!"

So Uncle Arnold has arrived that day, with the priest and even Viscount Druitt came out to see, claiming he had to repay a favor to his 'uncle' Trancy. The story was that his nephew was kidnapped, his sister took her owns life and previous Earl of Trancy search high and low for him. Until one day, a boy claiming to be Alois appeared with a jet black butler. Immediately after, his brother died under mysterious circumstances, giving the only known heir his fortune and property. There was no proof that this Alois was the true legitimate child of the previous head. So a priest, who holds eyes that can see the truth was brought and Druitt who had a close relationship with the late predecessor were to be the ones to figure out what was fact and what was fiction.

The visit was a joyful one, immediately after Alois jumped out from the door, looking truly happy that his uncle was here. He laughed, he smiled, he hugged, and he acted the part perfectly as a happy and excited nephew who was overjoyed that his uncle came to visit. Druitt was fully fooled when the visitors entered the manor; nothing appeared to be replaced since his last visit when his uncle Trancy was still alive. It was all sparkling and perfect, just as it was. Alois was pleased; he did not want to lose his warmth and scent, faking his tears as a truly hurting son who lost his daddy. Was it truly fatherly love?

As lunch was being served, Alois explained his alibi to the priest how he was brought up in a certain village a long time ago. He didn't even know the village's name. He could not recall how long he was there, or how he was not allowed to set a foot outside, how he was worked as a slave. The adults pitied the blonde boy. Alois talked of a child who shared the same circumstances as he, a boy who'd he thought of eternally as his little brother. On that day…In that night…there was a terrible scene. Young Alois saw that everyone in his village were dead, their faces like dead fish, forever contorted in those looks of fear. It was the dying light inside dying screams. Everything and everyone lied in silence. Darkness. Even his brother was not sparred in this massacre.

This gave a morose atmosphere within the room. No one knew, not even the young boy who lived in that village, knew what on earth happened there. Alois's mood changed when he spoke of his father, how his father salvaged him from that despair and how he obtained love. He pouted, thinking of his late father's death. He was truly pitiful, even the priest believed him at that moment, saying he'd always be there for him and that God loved him. Uncle Arnold, however, was irked that this brat's performance was going on without a hitch, like it was rehearsed! Alois hugged him, claiming that he was fine because he had his uncle Arnold at his side.

But when hat damn brat insulted him, saying he didn't want to be so close to his face, that he mouth reeked. He flushed, embarrassed and furious; this child had the gall to sneer at him. Night fell and the clouds were moving on ahead, signaling a summer night storm was coming. Druitt and the priest saw no other cause to be there, so they left. Only Arnold was left to leave, his own private carriage waiting for him. Arnold always had this impression of the boy, an impertinent brat! But when Alois halted him, he did the most unexplainable thing. He took a huge suitcase of money and made it rain over his uncle. As if he had no care for his fortune, for his funds, just to taunt. He dumped it all on him, paper money raining from the balcony. Even property deeds and horses!

Alois laughed as his uncle struggled and ordered his servants to pick up the money and deeds. The expressionless butler did not laugh, so Alois, annoyed, told him to laugh. The butler did not comply. The wind blew, they saw lighting crash around the forest. A storm was certainly brewing and approaching.

* * *

The rain came down hard in sheets. The wind was hard and forceful, making the trees dances and sing their leafy song. On the path to the Trancy mansion, a pair of figures walked through the horrid storm. It appeared to be a man and a woman. The man knocked on the door of the manor. Claude opened the door, the man was wearing a black trench coat and black top hat, his eyes shadowed and hidden; only the fringes of his black hair were seen. The woman was shorter than him, she wore a pure black dress and frock and hat, a fishnet veil hiding her face. She had long pure, white hair rolling down her shoulder well past her mid-back. She didn't have much of a chest; she was very flat-chested. Yet Claude had to admit this woman was quite lovely.

The man said in a deep and silky voice, "A storm has broken out."

* * *

**Judgement**

* * *

"Do you both have some business in a night like this?" Claude asked the man, his golden eyes taking in the lovely woman. Claude noticed the man held a large suitcase as the woman teld a small black purse.

The man continued, "My wife and I were surprised by the storm. So, if we could request to spend the night here…"

Alois appeared behind Claude and ooh'd in awe of the strangers. "Amazing! What a filthy man and woman. Just like two dark gray rats breeding!" he stood on the balls on his feet and embraced the woman. "But…She smells good." He inhaled her scent. "It's not perfume…its natural." He whispered in her ear. "What's your name?" the woman did not respond. Alois turned to his butler, "I'll have them the night here, that is OK right, Claude?"

Claude did not say anything, just slightly narrowed his eyes. In the dining hall, the man and woman were given dinner to eat. Alois clanged to the woman's side, looking at the pair with much interest. He scooped a forkful of food and lifted the woman's veil and pressed it to her glossy lips. "Eat this, Claude's cooking is damn tasty." The woman smiled and took a bit.

She looked to her husband, who nodded. "Indeed, wonderful." He said. "But…" the man looked to Claude. "There is a tiny bit of sauce on the border of the plate." He critiqued. Claude's eyebrow gave an irritated twitch. "Just a tiny bit," he said. "I can't feel that he pays much attention to his work."

"Excuse me for my mistake. I'll take it back," Claude bowed and took the plate away. "For someone who doesn't take off his coat while eating, to have such a delicate sense…" the woman felt a bit awkward in thing, since the blond boy and clinging to her arm, looking over her to see the jet black butler. "You're flattering me."

Alois sighed. He took a bit of the woman's hair and kissed it. "You're so lovely. Like a pearl. I love your hair, do you bleach it? No…it's too pure to be bleached. White…is a divine color." Alois cooed, stroking the woman's cheek. He blinked when he felt something rough on the other side of her face, he reached to touch it but the woman delicate put her dainty hand on his hand. She shook her head, silently scolding the boy. The Trancy took her dainty hand in his; Alois smiled and nuzzled her a bit.

* * *

The strangers were showing to their room. The woman was sitting on her husband's lap, when a knock came in. The door opened showing Hannah, who wore a new bandage over her injured eye. "Excuse me." She said. She came to change the drinking water.

"What happened to your eye?" the man asked and he ran his fingers through his wife's pure white hair.

Hannah trembled a bit, "Nothing," she lied.

"It's a wonder you can work like that," Hannah looked away.

"Hannah?" Alois called out. Hannah gasped and began to quiver. Alois stood in the doorframe, "Why are you here, Hannah?"

"Yes, I came here to change the hot water," she explained, she numbly looked over to her master.

Alois strutted over to the maid, "You show up with a bandage…Weren't you trying to get our Mr. Traveler's affection with that? He's a married man you know." He looked over to the couple. Alois smacked the pitcher out of her hand, making it shatter on the floor. Alois rudely shoved her out, "Get out of here you whore!" Alois glared at her as she left. Alois turned to the couple, "I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Traveler."

"Is she alright?" The man asked.

"I don't care." Alois said automatically. The woman whispered something to her husband's ear. The man nodded a bit. "I don't know what she's thinking, she creeps me out. No, everyone is the same, not knowing what others are thinking." Alois's expression then changed when he ran to the trunk the man carried, "Say, what is that trunk? Is it your changes of clothes, or is it some snacks?" the man and woman looked at him. "I'm so jealous. It must be fun to travel to various places. I want to break off on a journey too." The boy stroked the metal latches on the large luggage. "It's too boring in this mansion."

"Boring?" the man echoed. He smirked darkly, the woman giggled and blushing and bit, licking her lips. "I heard that there's something interesting beneath this mansion."

"Really?' Alois looked to him, eye big and full of excitement.

"I will show you the contents of this trunk if we can take a look at it," The man offered the boy his deal. Alois sighed happily, giggling and he lay upon the trunk. The man's grin faded as his wife pecked his cheek. All according to plan.

* * *

Alois led the couple to a hidden basement, a gold candelabra lighting their path. "This way," Alois led. The door was small so the tall man had to crouch a bit, but the woman had to just duck her head. They silently walked down the steps of the hidden stairwell, the woman clinging to her husband a bit. Alois glanced back at them and smiled.

They came to an underground storage. Pots and bowls and cans filled with exotic tea leaves, bottles of unopened champagne and wine littered the shelves. They came up to a shelf of canned tea leaves. "This must be it," the man said. They stopped at as signal, lone canister of an unknown brand of tea leaves, New Moon Drop.

Alois took the tea,, "It's just black tea."

"New Moon Drop," the man read the tea's label. He said, "I heard that tea leaves picked up in nights of the full moon have a fresh and sweet scent. But this is the opposite. By picking them up in the new moon, a scent that resembles the bottomless darkness comes up faintly." Alois blinked, staring at the canister. "It's also called "Motion of the Soul"."

The woman reached to grab the canister, but Alois held it back. "This is still not enough."

"Still?"

Alois smiled, in a soft sound he said, "Don't worry. I'll make sure to show you both." He looked down at the canister as if it was a precious treasure. With sneaky eyes, he looked over to the couple, "But before that-"

"Before that I will have you hand over that trunk to me," Claude stated, appearing behind the couple. In a fluid motion, Claude flung his golden silverware at them, taking off the man's hat and buttoning the collar of his trench coat. The woman's hat and veil came flying off as a bit of her dress and frock coat were torn a bit to see a slight of her chest, showing that she was actually a he. "Sebastian Michaelis!"

"And Allen Walker," Allen added, his red eyes glaring at the butler.

"Amazing! Mrs. Traveler is a man! What a vulgar thing to dress in lady's clothing," Alois teased.

"I don't do it as a hobby!" Allen barked angrily. Allen quickly swiped the New Moon Drop. Claude readied more silverware, he flanged it but Sebastian used his coat to shield him and his pet. The two dashed off in their amazing demon speed, taking the trunk and the black tea with them.

"They're running away!" Alois cried as the two demons went past the spider demon. Claude and Allen exchanged glances; Claude's eyes widened a slight, feeling cupid hit him in the back. Claude ran after the two butlers, shooting the golden silverware after them. "Don't kill them!" Alois called after his butler. "You mustn't kill them! Just catch them, Claude!" Claude took off his glasses and ran after them back to the surface. Allen pushed the canister into his coat pocket.

Sebastian thrusted the trunk into Allen's arms and shoved him out of the way, taking a pair of knives into his shoulder. Claude stepped before the butler as Allen dashed to find a way out. "You value that trunk and that boy more than your own life?" Sebastian glared. "In that case-!" he flung two plates at Allen who avoided the braking china.

Allen gasped and fumbled when he felt the latches on the trunk become unhinged. He slipped a bit and fell. Inside, tucked within the trunk was Ciel Phantomhive, apparently either dead or unconscious or sleeping.

"Ciel Phantomhive!" Alois gasped coming up. He marveled in the boy, the two cornering the two demon butlers. "I find got a hold of him…Ciel! And Allen…he's perfect. I want to get a hold of him too! Yes ! I finally got both Ciel and Allen!"

"That won't happen," Allen growled. Sebastian took the knives out of his shoulder and fired them at Alois; Claude of course caught them before they even touched his master. Allen closed the trunk and locked the hatch, pressing his nose against it. "I won't let you touch him."

"If he were touch by someone as low as you that even owns such a low-grade copycat…" Sebastian insulted, helping his beloved up with the trunk. "It would only hurt our young master."

"What?" Alois cried, truly offended

Sebastian scooped up his pet and his trunk and took a trolley out. They zoomed away, escaping the kitchen on the wooden trolley. "To touch something that is meant to transport food with one's shoes is a disgrace for a butler!" Claude hissed. He then gave chase.

"What are you talking about? I'm nothing but a-" Sebastian tried to comeback but was interrupted when Allen pressed a black gloved hand on his lips. "It's too early for that." He winked, he removed his hand and kissed the demon's lips softly and briskly.

The trolley zoomed down the stairway of the man front hall. Claude slide on the smooth railing, racing the pair. "Sebastian Michaelis! You are even unfit to even have such a goddess as your pet!"

"Wait…did he just call me a goddess?" Allen blinked, blushing a bit. "I'm male! Put on your glasses! I'm a demon male!" he shrieked blushing. Sebastian smirked, when they came to the end, Sebastian and Allen leapt and flipped high into the air, landing on the chandelier.

"Your method is as follows, right?" Sebastian taunted as he held his pet close. "Day into Night. Sugar into Salt. Dark blue into gold." Sebastian pressed his hand over his chest. "In this case, we shall dye the gold in black…" the chandelier fell and everything went black.

Alois cried at the sudden black out. "It's dark…I'm scared, Claude…"

"Light!" the candles came back on. Hannah walked to the scene with candelabra as well with the triplets, giving off more light. Alois was hyperventilating on the floor. "I apologize, Alois-kun!" Allen's voice rang. The glass of the window shattered as Sebastian and Allen jumped out of the window, escaping into the night.

"Wait! Allen!" Alois cried. "Hurry up, chase after him!" the triplets and Hannah sprinted off.

Claude stared at the window, _'Allen Walker…beautiful…pure…white…goddess in a demon boy's skin…'_ was all he thought about. Claude was about to give chase, but Alois clang to his leg. "Not you Claude. Don't go!"

"But-" _'My goddess calls for me…' _his golden eyes staring down.

Alois looked at the demon man's feet, "Don't…leave me behind…" he had visions of his dead little brother. "Don't leave me alone Claude, please…"

"Master." Claude nodded. "I will always stay by your side." Alois looked up. "Day and night. Sugar and salt. Living and the dead. The impure and the pure." Claude kneeled down, taking the boy's hand.

"No!" Alois looked down. He remembered Allen's face, how he apologized to him before he left. That kind look, despite being a demon, in those red eyes. How protective he was of Ciel, he only wished he was of him. That Allen was his. That white hair was pure as snow. He was light. The light he yearned for more than Claude. He felt tears threatening him. "It's just as he said, I'm just a filthy kid." Sebastian's words stung him.

Claude stylishly put his glasses back on. "You are my master." He said softly.

"Enough with that. In the end, you also…" Alois tried to look away.

Claude grabbed his face gently, "I'm your loyal slave." He made him look at him. For a split second, Claude could see Alois's face morph into that white-haired boy's, but it swiftly faded. "You don't need to attract my attention." His thumb stroked his cheek a bit. "I want nothing, but to deeply desire my master. **(Or: I want to devour my master to the last)**.

Alois's eyes widened a bit. He pushed him away, rubbing his eyes. "That's enough. Everyone…Should just be engulfed in darkness."

* * *

The storm had ended, and deep into the dark dying woods they trekked. Hopping from tree to tree, Allen and Sebastian avoided the other Trancy servants on their tail. They ran together, running at breakneck pace down the dusty dirt forest trail. Disappearing to the foggy night.

* * *

Morning had finally come. The morning lights were obscured by the thick trees of a secluded beautiful paradise in the woods. In a flower field of blue flowers, Allen carefully unlatched the suitcase, opening it to their master. He carefully unfolded him, his body limp, like a doll's, and set him up, humming a bit. The boy was still dressed in his black suit, the white rose corsage on his collar, eye patch missing.

Allen had abandoned his black dress, dressing in his normal butler uniform. He kissed the limp boy's forehead as he took out a black ribbon and tied his long hair in a ponytail. He sat his master on the soft grass, trying to hold him up to sit. He patted his head, "Young Master," he smiled.

Sebastian took out the canister of the New Moon Drop. He opened it and opened the bag of tea leaves. Inside was a blue diamond ring, the Phantomhive family ring. Allen kneeled by Sebastian as he took his hand and slipped the ring on his thumb. They looked at him, the Blue Diamond began to sparkle and shine, glowing with spiritual light. The glow was sucked into the boy's skin.

The demons smirked. "Well then, young Master," Sebastian smirked. "It's time to awaken."

"Good Morning, Young Master." Allen grinned, eyes glowing.

The sun began to rise of the new day.

* * *

**Finally! Chapter 1 of Bishop's sequel is done! And look! I already made Claude head over heels for Allen and I made…ALLEN CROSSDRESSING. YES. I WENT THERE. HELL YEA. Any way I hope you guys liked it. I believe also that Road and Alois would be the best of friends. I mean, they're sadistic little monsters! I love Alois though, I'm neither team Trancy or team Phantomhive. I like them both; I find Claude and Sebby both hot. And I just love making Allen flustered with gender confusion! Yay Goddess Allen! Thank you Anon for the awesome suggestions on the titles~**

**Next Chapter's going to be a big reunion with the gang.**

**Authors Note to Froggie Woggie: THERE WILL BE NO LAVEN. BE HAPPY WITH THE FLUFF I GAVE YOU AT THE END OF MY FIRST STORY. I DON'T LIKE LAVEN SHEESH, IS NOT THIS THE LAVEN STORY. I APPREICATE YOUR REVIEWS AND I LOVE YOU BUT THIS IS MY STORY. NO LAVEN, I LIKE WHEN KANDA AND LAVI FIGHT THANK YOU. I THINK LAVI'S PRETTY STRAIGHT AS A LINE. AND KANDA'S ASEXUAL I THINK. I DUNNO…ANYWAY IF YOU WANT LAVEN AND KUROSHITSUJI WRITE YOUR OWN STORY. I LOVE YOU BYE!**

**Thank you…that is all.**

***rides off in the Pimp-Author-Mobile***


	2. Solo Butler and Exorcist

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or D. Grayman. They both go to the respectful owners. This is the sequel to The Bishop on the Playing Board. This will go by Kuroshitsuji II series.

**WARNINGS- **This crossover will contain: Slight AU, mild cursing, dark romance, yaoi, angst, gore, violence, adult situations

**PAIRINGS**: MAIN: Allen/Sebastian

MINOR: Ciel/Sebas, Brotherly!Allen/Ciel, **Claude/Allen**, Brotherly?Alois/Allen

_**Enjoy Lords and Ladies**_

_**Chapter 2: Solo Butler and Exorcist **_

The light of day glistened on the beautiful forest river. It sparkled and moved on, like life at its fullest. This was nature, this was life, and this was reborn. A small blue flower beside a gondola which tear through the sparkling, aqua river. _'I can hear the sound of water…'_ the sun's light peeked through the treetop's leaves. _'I can feel it on my eyelids….' _The bright rays laying on Ciel's closed eyes, trying to awake him. _'This is the summer light…' _

Through the summer light, Sebastian steered the gondola through the river. Allen kneeled in the boat, Ciel's head resting on his lap as Allen caressed his hair. _'Am I…Seeing a dream?'_

"_**What is reflected in the fountain of a dream is the continuation of the story. About the empire shining in gold." **_

'_If I wake up, I should be able to see something.'_

Sebastian smirked as he watched his beloved hold the resting Ciel Phantomhive close, looking over to him. He hummed slightly, waiting for him. "Well them young Master. Open your eyes." He hummed.

Ciel slowly opened his eye, revealing a stunning sapphire of an eye. He looked up, he saw the faces of his two most trusted butlers. "Sebastian…Allen…." The gleam from the sun turned away from the black and white butlers.

"That was a long break," Allen chimed happily. He gladly helped Ciel up, who seemed to have a bit of a headache.

Ciel looked up to Allen, "Your eyes…they were gray before…" he said looking into the teenager's crimson eyes.

Allen blinked, he smiled passionately, "Yes well…I've gotten new contact lenses that have this fun trait of making my eyes look red." He lied. He looked over, signaling Ciel to do the same, to the other side of the gondola.

Sitting on the other side, clad in different shades of pink holding a matching umbrella, was a smiling Elizabeth. Ciel stared a bit, then coming up beside them in a shabbier gondola, were the smiling servant trio, Bard, Finnie and Maylene.

"Young Master," Sebastian said. "we will arrive soon. It's time to work." The two boat floated onto through he river, into the beyond.

* * *

"This place has been haunted by the overflowing for a long time now." Ciel said, he and his butlers stood near a newly built and crescent dam. A big gala had be organized of benefactors and nobles to celebrate and congratulate the Phantomhive Company and their charity. "Thank to your help, we were once more able to establish another water gate, within the Phantomhive estate, which pleases me to the utmost." The other three servants kept on nodding at the end of every word their earl spoke, "Just like the generations before me, who concentrated on working on the project called "flood control" I will do the best I can as well."

Many of the guests applauded in the after his speech was done. The adult men bowed in respect for the mature boy, giving their praise to him. A carriage pulled up into the gala silently. Thus the gala continued with consorting about among each other. Many guests commended Ciel on a job well done, his loyal butlers ever at his side.

A trio of guests were gossiping among themselves, two men and a lady. "Well, that Earl's speech was magnificent." The older man said.

The middle aged sneered, "But on the company side, he is buying companies one after another. A real problem. In fact…" he whispered gossip into the woman's ear.

"That much? That is so vulgar." The woman commented.

"He is young and getting carried away. I hope nothing bad happens to him," the middle aged man said, taking a sip of his champagne.

The woman chuckled, "I wonder who would be looking forward to that."

"That's what I would like to know as well," Ciel then said suddenly. The two gossiping guests gulped and looked back, seeing the Earl and his servants along with a few glaring guests.

Ciel put on a fake innocent smile, "If possible, couldn't you teach some things to this young, inexperienced boy?"

The three grinned nervously, the woman spoke, "There's nothing we could teach you!"

"Yes, indeed!" the older gentleman said sheepishly.

The middle aged man tried to change the subject quickly, "Putting that aside, Earl, I've heard stories of a good investment…"

Sebastian stepped forward and bowed, "Excuse us, but our master has another appointment." The earl and his butlers walked off from the slightly sheepish guests.

"What uninteresting folks," Ciel snorted.

"CIEL!" Lizzie cried happily. He was then glomped my his cousin/fiancée, embracing her slightly. "Elizabeth!" Lizzie pulled on his sleeves, "Ciel, Ciel, Ciel!" she yapped excitedly. "Here take a look!" she shoved a newspaper into his face.

"Hey, Elizabeth! I can't read it like this!" the boy grunted as he tried to push her and the paper away.

Lizzie backed off and pointed to the picture on the newspaper. "It's a deer!"

"A deer?" Allen echoed, blinking. He groaned a bit, having a slight daydream of a certain butler putting on a deer's head, smiling, and prancing about and posing quite epic/lamely. Allen went a bit paler.

"They say that a very rare phantom deer lives on a hill nearby," Lizzie explained.

"Very rare…you say?" Allen murmured softly.

Ciel sighed, a bit irritated. Lizzie showed him the paper, "A white deer that brings happiness!"

"Never heard of it," Ciel stated.

"This is an old legend," Sebastian then said. Everyone looked up at the black butler, who smiled calmly. "The white deer was considered a good omen and to work better than any medicine. It seems it brings fortune to those who receive that message."

"Exactly! As expected, Sebastian!" Lizzie squeaked happily, eye glittering like emeralds. Even Allen seemed entranced by the tale.

Sebastian bowed, "Thank you very much."

"That's just a fairy-tale," Ciel scoffed. Sebastian's lips curled into a pleased smirk.

Allen peered over and skimmed over the newspaper. "I think it's true. There are quite a few witnesses after all."

"Ciel, let's search for it," Lizzie asked childishly.

Ciel refused, "I refuse. I'm very busy." He had no time for chasing silly fantasies after all.

He gulped when he saw tears threatening Lizzie's eyes. He pouted adorably, "You're so mean…" she then began loudly bawling out. "Elizabeth!" Ciel tried to calm his cousin.

An onlooker commented, "Oh well, to make his fiancée cry…"

"They may be engaged, but in the end it's just like playing house." Ciel's eyebrow have an aggravated twitch.

"Well well, in this case my niece might still a chance."

Ciel sighed, defeated. "Sebastian, arrange a boat."

"Very well."

"Allen, arrange a picnic lunch."

"As you wish."

"Lady Elizabeth," Ciel said to his weeping fiancée. She looked up to him, Ciel bowed and smiled charmingly, "I'd like to go down to the water gate for inspection." He offered his hand to her. "Will you accompany me while going downward the river? In that occasion, I heard a white phantom deer lives around there. Did you know that?"

Lizzie smiled brightly, overjoyed. "Yes, of course!" she took her fiancée's hand gently. She smiled, "I will accompany you with pleasure." The crowd erupted into applause over the touching scene of two young lovers. Lizzie locked arms with Ciel as they went on their way to the boat.

Watching the scene from the darken shadows of his carriage, was a man dressed elegantly in green and gold. He rested his chin on his hand, smirking to himself.

* * *

At the docks near the river, many guests sat and rest, or had prepared gondolas for pleasurable boat rides along the calm river, or just sitting on the green hills together and talking. Inside a tent, many beautiful dressed littered the tables and racks. "Have you decided yet, my lady?" a baritone yet feminine voice chided. A very fruity tailor and Maylene were helping Lizzie pick a dress just for the occasion.

But there were so many to choose from! "Since we'll ride a boat, it should be something simple…' Lizzie said softly. She pointed to a lacy dress, "but the lace of that looks cute." Maylene dashed and picked out two dresses she and Lizzie thought were cute. "And the frills of that look good, too!" Maylene dashed and picked it up. Lizzie squawked, "It would be a lot better if they were on the same dress!"

The tailor wagged his finger, "Please take your time for your decision."

"Ah! That looks cute!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Allen tied the bow of Ciel's outing outfit, something dark green and brown, similar to a hunting uniform. "What about the plans of your immediate return?" he asked he dressed his lord, straightening his out.

"Change of mind," Ciel simply retorted. Allen looked to his master silently, his crimson eyes twinkling a bit. "This is my duty after all." Sebastian, Finnie and Bard were readying the gondola as Lizzie was trying on a periwinkle dress and beige sunhat. "The supervision of the river, the boring public relation, making my fiancée happy which are brought along with the so called status of the Phantomhives', are my duty." The two looked out to the sparkling river, "And also, I would have a bad conscience leaving things like this."

Allen stood up, "I shall go check on the boat." He nodded and walked off from his master, leaving the boy to think and muse on his own.

* * *

The crowd cheered and lightly applauded as Ciel led Lizzie down the steps to the prepared gondola. Like a gentleman, he helped her in and did all the proper procedures. Many women swooned at the sight of young love. The three servants blinked, looking around at the audience of guests watching them. "Hey Sebastian," Bard said checking the cargo. "What's with this? This is not some kind of show."

Sebastian was checking his list of what cargo they had or needed, "Yes, our young master is just being picky." Allen sighed a bit as he finished tying the cargo in the second gondola up. "There are a lot of enemies in high society."

"Enemies-? You say?" Maylene squeaked.

Allen then piped up, "There are a lot of individuals here who want them to cancel their engagement."

"Cancel!" the three servants exclaimed in shock.

Sebastian looked to his staff, "Everyone. I'll ask you to stop thinking about strange matters and behave yourself."

'Yes, sir!" Allen and the others saluted him. Sebastian got in the gondola and offered his hand to his pet. Allen blushed and smiled, getting out of ranks and taking his hand, hopping into the boat.

Maylene squealed softly to her coworkers, "A cancellation is out of question! It must be our young Master and Lady Elizabeth!"

"We have to help him!" Finnie said determinedly.

"Yeah, you will take care of that!" Bard agreed. "You already know what our job is, right?"

"Yes." They nodded. They quickly glanced, and they swiftly put their hand together and circled up, softly cheering, "hey, hey, ho!"

* * *

And so they were off. Allen and Sebastian steered the boat while Bard steered from behind with the cargo and other two servants. Ciel was staring off into space as Lizzie was looking around for the holy white deer with her binoculars. "Ha! There's something over there!" she randomly pointed in one direction. So Allen and Sebastian steered to that direction.

"Let's go!" Bard signaled.

"Yes, sir!" the two replied quietly. The three abandoned ship into the river.

Lizzie pouted, "I thought I saw a deer over there…"

Bard resurfaced, in his hands baring two dead and one struggling swans, "Found it!"

"I found it!" Maylene dashed from the land holding an armful of white bunnies.

Finnie gave a courageous cry as he lifted a white stallion of his head.

Ciel sighed as Allen groaned, "You guys…Do they look like deer to you?" Lizzie giggled cutely, entertained.

* * *

Spying on the Phantomhive and his staff from a carriage, the man inside smirked as his female companion snuggled closer to him. Lau smirked, smoking his kiseru, "A momentary peace which will never happen again, an illusionary fruit," Ran-Mao rest her head on his chest. He took a drag and exhaled the toxic smoke. "Ciel Phantomhive. Your debt is as good as paid. Now, what will you bet on?"

Lau exited his carriage, his mood completely changed to bright and cheeriness. "Well well! If Elizabeth finds what she's looking for, you will get six fold, if not, you will get four fold!" he had set up his carriage to a betting station. "It doesn't matter which, place your bets!" he advertised, Ran-Mao leaning beside a sign with a chalk board recording all bets for or against the couple's quest.

Ran-Mao shifted her legs, the bells on her ankles chiming, "Bet." She stated. Men of all ages and sizes stampeded forward to place their money on the game. Lau happily took all money waved in front of him and give them red tickets, "The men should shut up and the women give their saying! You will get 108 fold if you bet they'll break up. Now now! Place your bets!"

* * *

From across the way, Ciel spotted some sort of commotion going on. "What's going on there?" he wondered. The two had made port from across the way of where Lau was gambling on.

Lizzie sighed, kneeling on a blanket across from him. "Jeez, and I thought we could find Mr. Deer before lunch…" they had a big blanket prepared, Allen and Sebastian unloading the cargo to prepare for a nice lunch.

"It's called phantom because it's hard to find, isn't it?" Allen tried to cheer her up positively.

"Well, that's true." Lizzie nodded. "Alright! Let's eat our lunch and then do our best looking for it!" She turned to the butler who he and his lovely pet were unpacking the picnic baskets. "Sebastian, Allen, what's for today's lunch?"

"Today's picnic lunch," Sebastian started. "features shrimp sled, salmon páté, and sandwiches with Cheshire cheese."

Allen smiled and opened a case, his features turned deadpanned when inside a basket saw a live pig that oinked. "Um…Se-Sebastian…the pig is…" Sebastian swiftly shut the case before anyone noticed.

"Day, didn't you hear a strange sound just now?" Lizzie looked about.

Sebastian put on a plastic polite smile, "I'm terribly sorry. My hand merely slipped."

"That's unusual for Sebastian," Lizzie mused. Allen chuckled and opened another basket, live pigeons flew out. Sebastian leaped and grabbed at threw the pigeons and stuffed them back into the basket.

Ciel sighed, "Ha…Jesus, what are you playing around?"

Sebastian smiled as he held the struggling, shaking basket, "Please wait a moment."

* * *

Across the river, the bets were raking up. The numbers were scribbled of the chances on the board. "Well then, it has become interesting now! The butlers made an unexpected mistake! Bets on cancel of engagement are 60 fold." Ran-Mao kept posing to rake in more male customers as the bets and tickets flew, money raining from the sky. "The temperature between the two takes a sudden nose dive?"

* * *

The trio of servants were in the middle of having their own little lunch. "The best food is always the freshest!" Bard exclaimed. "Catch, prepare, eat! Prepared pies are not food!"

"Do you think the pigeons I caught are useful, too?" Maylene asked.

"Of course," Bard nodded, "If you burn them with this, the lady will be surprised!" the cook held up his new flamethrower proudly. The two other servants gulped when they saw the identical smiles of Sebastian and Allen, who were looming behind the cook. In rapid time, the two butlers delivered swift punched to all three of the servant's heads. "Seba-stian, Al-len, that-hurts!"

"Seriously, how many times do I have to say this until you understand?" Sebastian growled displeased. He took up a dead pigeon and feathered it in front on their eyes, provoking the fear they had of the black butler. The sensed something a bit more sinister with their companion Allen, since he snapped the pig's neck, he then cut the dead porker.

"Haven't he…" Allen continued as he peeled vegetables as Sebastian cut meats. "Told you…" lobster and fish were thrown about. Batter was mixed, cream was squirted, and salad was tossed. "To behave!" Sebastian lifted his plate, all of the picnic lunch fell and landed perfectly on the plate, forming a stylish pyramid. The servants all applauded the showmanship of the butlers.

"I didn't expect less, Sebastian," Bard smiled.

The black butler leered down at his incompetent staff, "The butler of the Phantomhive family…"

"What is he going to do if he couldn't even do that?" Allen smiled and teased him a bit, kissing his cheek. Sebastian smirked.

Maylene was red, Finnie blinked, "That's…a bit strange."

* * *

The butlers presented the nobles their refreshments, "A soufflé made of Kāse and lobster." Sebastian presented. "Also, roasted pigeons in bouillon."

"The tea is also a fine Jackson's Earl Gray." Allen added pouring the tea.

"Ah, amazing!" Lizzie squealed in delight. "But it sounds kinda different from the menu you mentioned earlier."

"I changed the menu to the local usual dish," Sebastian lied easily.

"It looks so delicious!" Lizzie smiled brightly.

From across the way, the spectators applauded the butler on a job well done. He had successful saved the lunch. "Thank you very much! Thank you!" Lau chortled. "The young lady is very happy. Husband and wife, come one. Place a bet!" The chances were 80% higher that they'd stay together.

A blue flower floated down the river. Dessert was being served, "This is a raspberry parfait." Allen presented the sweet treats.

Lizzie took a bite and swooned, "Delicious!"

"Its cream is made of squeezed out Jersey milk." Allen explained. "It may be simple but it is refreshing and sweet." From behind, a Jersey cow which the cream had been freshly milked out off mooed.

Ciel smirked a slight, "I didn't expect for you to even do some farming. Just by remembering it will make me laugh."

"That's right." Allen gave a smirk back, looking down at his lord. "I used to be a part-time farmhand in Jersey when I was travelling with my former master, I've worked many odd jobs to make ends meet; pardon the pun. Taking the world's size in consideration, I think there is no butler who is ordered this by his master." He smiled brightly.

Lizzie noticed the strangeness of how they talked, "Jeez, you here really get along. It's almost of frightening, it's like Allen and Ciel were long lost brothers or something."

"W-who would be-!" Ciel stuttered, a bit flustered. He tried to protest, but he stopped, Lizzie just giggled adorably. Ciel looked away, blushing a bit. The two continued the finale of their picnic together.

* * *

They continued on their search for the legendary white deer. The boat tore through the waters gracefully. "We still are not able to find it, how boring," the daughter of the Marquis whined.

"Want to go home?" Ciel suggested.

"No, I'm not done yet!"

"Is that so?" Ciel lay down on his plush bench on the gondola. He stared up at the sky, the once beautiful endless azure had dulled into a gray, the clouds were clumping about. _'It's quiet. But why…Feels my chest so uneasy?'_

"What's wrong?" Lizzie asked.

"Nothing."

"Ciel…" Lizzie looked forward, fortitude for her cause. "We'll definitely find it!"

* * *

The gala had dispersed due to uneasy weather. Rain began to fall from the darkened gray skies. Many guests were scurrying about, packing these away and running to their carriages to race the rain. "The weather has finally become stormy." Lau commented. He and Ran-Mao did not move as the rain got heavier. "At this rate, Lady Elizabeth won't be able to find it, and their whereabouts unknown. The current odds are…" he turned to check the board, he saw Ran-Mao writing a three for them to be found. "Oh, Ran-Mao, that's really bold of you. Do you still believe they will find it?" the girl embraced her master. "But…" the odds were against the Phantomhives.

"A game has to be like that, doesn't it?"

* * *

To avoid the risks of restless waters and heavy downpour, the search for the white deer had to be called off. Lizzie stomped along the land as the water got rough. Ciel tried to stop her, "Elizabeth! I said wait!"

She was determined to find that deer, walking into the forest's direction. "I saw something in the forest earlier-"

Ciel grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her to him, "The deer are hiding in this rain! Let's go home now."

Lizzie shook her head, "I'm going to find the white deer!"

"Don't say nonsense." Ciel faked a soft smile for her, "We can look for it whenever we want." Lizzie smiled a bit crookedly, "We just need to give a bounty for it." He smiled faded. She bowed her head, her hat hiding her eyes. "So…"

"Ciel…" she murmured. "Ciel you…CIEL YOU IDOIT!" she cried loudly, swatting his hand away.

Ciel stared at her in awe and surprise, "Elizabeth?"

"It's meaningless like that…You don't understand my feelings at all! Just forget it!" the blonde girl cried and ran off.

"Elizabeth!"

"Aha, he made her angry," Lau taunted. "Are things settled now?" the three turned to see the waving Asian with his girl clinging to his arm.

"Lau!" Ciel exclaimed.

"I betted on you would find it, so I'd like you not to disappoint me," the oriental drug lord explained calmly.

"You betted on him?" Allen exclaimed.

Ciel turned away, "I don't care about your circumstances." Sebastian glanced at his master.

"To please a lady is a gentleman's duty, isn't it?" Lau smiled, "Oh? It's really troublesome being an English nobleman, right?"

"It's natural," the Earl retorted, "I didn't give it any thought from the beginning."

"Really?"

"But I…" Ciel stroked his blue diamond ring numbly. "Wearing a stained mask since I was born…This is my duty."

Lau then chimed cheerily, breaking the murky atmosphere, "Now then I'm done with collecting money, it is time for us to go. ~"

"We're going to bring her back, Sebastian, Allen." Ciel told his butlers.

"Mr. Sebastian! Allen!" Finnie cried suddenly, running down the way.

"What has happen?" the white haired teen asked urgently.

Finnie took a second to briefly catch his breath, he pointed behind himself, "It's terrible! Lady Elizabeth has-!"

* * *

**The Sun**

**

* * *

**

The water had begun to overflow, the wind and waters going violent. The dam already was overflowing, water squirting out. How long would it be able to hold before bursting? Maylene cried to Lizzie, "Lady Elizabeth!" Lizzie had tried to go on ahead on the boat on her own, but the winds and rain and waters had become so violent she could not do anything! The only thing keeping her safe and held to land by the rope tied to the stump.

Bard took the other end of the rope and pulled on it so she did not go on a violent adrift. "Hold on tight!"

"Don't!" Maylene put a hand in front of the chef. "If you pull to much, it will just bounce back!"

Finnie had led the others to the problem at hand. "Elizabeth!" Ciel cried to his fiancé and cousin.

Lizzie looked up, "Ciel..." she used the paddle to help herself up a bit. "it was there…on the other side of the river…" the boat began to rock and she lost her footing, falling on the floor.

"Watch out!" Ciel yelled at her. "Don't take your hands off from the boat!"

Lizzie did as she was told, he mumbled aimlessly, "I'm going to find the white deer…" she got up slowly and shakily. "The white deer…"

"Elizabeth, why…?" Ciel wondered.

Lizzie tried reaching over the boat to get to the rope, "Ciel will definitely become happy…" Ciel gasped, so this is what this whole venture was all about!

"What will you do, young Master?" Allen asked.

"It will become dangerous like that," Lau stated. He pointed, "Look at that." The dam was about to burst, it could no longer take all that rising water.

"That's an old type of water gate." Sebastian commented. "There were plans for renovating it next month but…"

"It's overflowing already." Allen finished. "If it exceeds further, the water, which is barely held back, will flow back and it will be very dangerous to stay here."

Ciel stared, Lizzie was struggling. Lizzie, Him, the water gate. "Sebastian. Allen." The two butlers nodded. Ciel placed his fingers over his eye patch, "This is an order. Stop the flood!" he commanded his two demons.

"Are you fine with Lady Elizabeth's condition?" Sebastian inquired.

"Don't make me every say an order twice!" Ciel said seriously, he removed his overcoat. "I will protect Elizabeth." He took off his hat, "This is my duty!"

The demons, master and pet, black and white, smirked identically. The bowed, "Yes, my Lord." They both leapt into the air. Ciel looked to see Lizzie's condition, she laid there, passed out from stress and exhaustion. Ciel slipped into the aggressive river and used the rope as a lifeline to safely and carefully guide himself to Lizzie.

* * *

The two butlers dashed and leapt through he woods. Sebastian scooped up his lovely pet wife and stood on the tip of an evergreen tree. Allen glanced and saw Ciel trudging through the river by only a rope. He smirked, looking up to his beloved doing the same, both proud of him. Sebastian leapt down onto the water gate, putting Allen down. Using their teeth, they both removed their gloves, revealing two different hands yet similar hands, both pale with black fingernails and a pentagram crest tattooed on their back.

Sebastian cracked his hand, stretching the muscles in it. Allen looked a bit in awe of it, he held two hands of a monster, and he was no longer a savior or a soldier. Sebastian kneeled down as Allen mimicked his actions; together they used their superior demon strength and punched the damn at the heart of it. It began to crack all over in a symphony of crackle. The water flooded massively and rapidly, shooting out.

* * *

Ciel finally grabbed the rim of the boat. He felt the pressure of the oncoming flood coming for him with unbearable rage. He gasped, seeing the giant wave of water coming straight for him and Lizzie. "Sebastian, Allen, what did you-?" Yet he was swept away by the waves, Ciel grabbed Lizzie's hand and pulled her into a protective embrace. _'I will protect her! Without fail!' _he felt his lungs were on fire! He was slowly needed much wanted oxygen. He gasped, finally succumbing to the angry wave, oxygen leaving his lungs in bubbles.

All faded to black.

* * *

"Young master." A voice beckoned to him. A light broke through the darkness. Ciel slowly opened his eyes; the first thing he saw was the smiling face of Allen Walker. He fully opened his eye, now seeing he and Sebastian smiling down at him, both drenched from the flood. The storm was over. "Have you regained consciousness, young Master?"

"Ciel! I'm sorry! I'm very sorry Ciel!" Lizzie bawled, tears flowing down her cheek as she tackled and hugged the boy. She kept on prattling apologies as the other three servants cheered in the successful rescues and revival of Lizzie and Ciel. "It was my fault!"

"Elizabeth," Ciel croaked softly to his cousin. The Earl stroked his fiancée's cheek softly, she was safe. "I'm glad you're save."

"We're pleased to see that our young master is unharmed as well," Sebastian added with a grin. Ciel looked up to the butler who held him,

Ciel grumbled and pushed him away. He grabbed the black demon's collar, "Sebastian, why did you and Allen open the water gate?" he demanded of his demon. "You both were told to stop the flood!"

"I was just following his lead!" Allen defended himself quickly.

"That's why I just followed your orders," Sebastian explained coolly.

"What did you say?

"There won't be any flood anymore…" the demon in butler's clothing smiled captivatingly. "in the future." He explained their actions, "In order to correct direction of the river, it was necessary to release the water held by the dam." He had a tree taken down and had Allen and the other servants build a makeshift dam. "I borrowed the help from everyone nearby and directed the flow elsewhere." Ran-Mao was charged by taking down trees. "We merely changed the shape of the river. Into a calmer and more natural and ideal shape."

"Ideal shape?" Ciel echoed.

"Yes." Sebastian confirmed. "The shape it had thousands of years ago, when white deer still existed."

"But we were not able to find the white deer." Ciel said, looking to Elizabeth.

"That fine," the girl smiled, "I'm sure we will find it someday."

"If you mean the white phantom deer, it's on that hill." Allen piped in.

The group made their way up the bright green hill. Ciel gasped in revelation, "That is!" Lizzie squealed in delight. On the field in white, eternally carved into the field below was a figure in the shape of a white deer. "A white deer!" Lizzie finished.

"Hill figure." Sebastian added.

"Hill figure?" Bard parroted.

"It's an old geoglyph on the earth rooted on the hills." Sebastian informed. "Due to rapids earlier, the hill's surface was washed away, and the hidden figure appeared."

"Is this the legendary remodeling?" Ciel asked in wonder.

"Amazing, Sebastian!" Lizzie praised.

Sebastian placed his hand across his chest, "What will the butler of the Phantomhives' do, if he can't-"

He was interrupted by the sudden appearance of real Tanaka, "The river will constantly flow without end, always changing the p[laces where the humans dwell."

"Tanaka!" Allen exclaimed. A flash of cold collided with the white haired demon. "Eh! Timcampy!" he hugged the golden golem. He randomly pulled out a ruler, "I-I missed you so much! Have you gotten bigger again?"

The golem grinned, he felt the golden thing shudder when he looked into his master's eyes. The golem nimbly slipped out and clanged to Ciel's head.

"Ah! Mister Tanaka!' the four servants exclaim at his and Timcampy's sudden appearance. "Where have you been the while time?" Maylene asked.

"D-Don't tell me!" Bard stuttered. They looked back at an opened case. _'There?'_ was on everyone's mind where the old man and golem had been hiding.

Tanaka continued, "The barely seen geoglyph is invisible, and someday will be forgotten." The two fiancés listened to the old retainer's sagely words, hand in hand.

"But I'm glad. Isn't this great, Ciel?" Lizzie smiled as they looked at the natural phenomenon. "We were able to find the white deer."

"This is what you were looking for, right?" Ciel glanced to her.

"Say, Ciel. Did you have fun right now?" Lizzie said. "I had lots of fun. Because I was able to spend the day with you. You know, you usually say that you have some business to attend to and leave right away, don't you? And when you come back, you have a fierce expression in your face. That's why… " she turned to her childhood sweetheart. "They say that people who have seen the white deer will be filled with happy feelings forever."

"Lizzie…" Ciel said softly, looking at a girl who tries so hard.

Lizzie giggled, "You finally called me that again." They both turned and continued looking at the white deer. "Ciel, please don't ever forget this scenery."

"Thank you, Lizzie," Ciel thanked her.

The servants all cheered, Tanaka going back to chibi-mode. Their engagement was saved! Allen smiled and leaned close to Sebastian, the demons embraced each other, looking out at their masterpiece. Allen whispered softly, "I love you." Sebastian smirked and kissed his head.

Lau had tears of joy flowing down his cheeks, "Congratulations, congratulations, congratulations! And thank you." He said, a bag filled with money behind the oriental duo.

* * *

A few days after the white deer venture, Ciel stood in his office, looking out his window. There was a knock on the door. The two butlers let themselves in, holding a tray and a few documents he needed to sign. Sebastian placed the tray filled with letters marked by random crests on different aristocratic families.

Ciel looked to his new envelopes. "More?"

"Yes, much more," Allen verified. "Aside from invitations, there are also requests for interviews. Since that request, your popularity in the high society has increased rapidly."

Ciel sighed, "How troublesome."

"As a service for tomorrow it is also important to creating relations," Sebastian added. Allen placed a newspaper on the earl's desk. "And this is a service for the general public, isn't it? It is apparent this news will be picked up by a favorable newspaper." He smiled.

On the newspaper, headlining on the first page was a picture of the natural phenomenon of the white deer. "Yeah." He waved it away carelessly. The butler bowed and turned on their heels to continued their daily work, leaving their master alone.

Once they were gone, Timcampy got out of hiding behind Ciel's chair and sat on his head. "Timcampy, you're getting a bit too heavy to sit on my head." The earl commented as he picked up the paper. He opened it and began reading the daily times, a picture of a smiling Lizzie caught his attention. "Into the ideal shape, huh?"

* * *

**Woot! Chapter two done! I'm planning on updating on weekends and days off from school when I have the chance! And yes, this and the next chapter will be reintroducing the season I characters. And I told you guys Lau didn't die. Anyway, if I had a Kuroshitsuji straight pairing choice it'd be Ciel/Lizzie because it's adorable, this chapter proves it. Tim's nervous around demon Allen by the by. But still loyal to him though. I find it hilarious that Lau was betting on Ciel like that, and in the end won all that cash!**

**Ciao!**

***rides of on yaoi bicycle* **


	3. Butler's Wench Exorcist

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or D. Grayman. They both go to the respectful owners. This is the sequel to The Bishop on the Playing Board. This will go by Kuroshitsuji II series.

**WARNINGS- **This crossover will contain: Slight AU, mild cursing, dark romance, yaoi, angst, gore, violence, adult situations

**PAIRINGS**: MAIN: Allen/Sebastian

MINOR: Ciel/Sebas, Brotherly!Allen/Ciel, **Claude/Allen**, Brotherly?Alois/Allen

_**Enjoy Lords and Ladies**_

_**Chapter 3: Butler's Wench Exorcist**_

It was a warm summer night in London; Turner's Photograph Shop had just finished with their final customers of the evening. "Thank you very much," a man said as he as his lovely girl left the shop.

The woman looked to her beloved, "Wonder if it will turn out nicely."

The man laughed, "No need to worry. A picture of my lovely bride can only be beautiful."

The woman blushed and giggled, she hugged her fiancée's arm, "Ah, I'm so happy!"

* * *

On top peak of a highest building in London, a red clad figure stood in front of pink glowing moon. "It is the hour of death in London!" the red clad said in a flamboyant voice. The couple walked the street home together, the woman seemed to be on cloud nine with her handsome husband-to-be. A sparkly orange glitter followed after them briefly. The red-haired man from above grinned a broad shark-toothed smile. "Regret has the smell of fire…"

* * *

The woman suddenly had sparks on her. The couple parted and the woman screamed as she randomly bursted into flames. The woman shrieked in pain and flailed about, slowly her body began to incinerate. A crowd gathered at the sight of the burning woman. She stopped and began to wither down, her fiancé try to fan the flames down with his coat. The man tore through the flames to save this wife-to-be, the crowd could do was stare or look away. The flames engulfed the man's coat; the woman raised a black blazing hand to her fiancée. "Ellen…Ellen!" the man cried, grasping her hand. Like soot, the hand smoked and came off easily, the man gasped in terror, the hand disinterred into simple ashes. He stared at his burnt hands, shaking in pure fear. "Ellen!" his beloved had burnt into an ashy corpse, right into soot and ashes.

The man cried and mourned, the only this of her that was not burnt was her white pump. Grell Sutcliffe flipped in heinous joy, "It's here! It was come! It has arrived!" a mad look in his green eyes. "Die a _**burning death**_!" He winked and posed.

* * *

"For today's afternoon tea I have prepared Congresbury green tea, with Gooseberry jelly and Elderflower syrup," Sebastian said presenting the tea and snack.

Ciel took a bite of it, giving another scoop of it to Timcampy resting on his shoulder, "Not really special, is it." Ciel stated as Timcampy moved to nod in agreement with the earl.

"Is it not to your liking?" the black butler asked.

Allen chuckled, "Well the after you finish, time for some work." He entered the room holding a shiny silver tray. A single envelope sat there, sealed with the Queen of England's crest. Ciel opened it and read it. "Human body combustion base…right?" Allen said after listening to the letter from Ciel. Sebastian was pouring more tea for his master as Allen cleared Ciel's snack away. "Such cases are getting frequent in London."

"Has another victim appeared last night?" Sebastian asked.

"It has," Ciel replied. "The residents are spending timid nights trembling with fear, and Her Majesty grieves over that."

"Is something the matter?" Allen asked as he placed the freshly poured teacup he got from Sebastian to his master. Ciel handed his white-haired butler the letter. Allen took it and skimmed it over. He read, ""For the return of such hideous crimes, with discretion, I shall again entrust this case to my _**Dog **_and _**Spider**_." What is this about?"

Ciel took of sip of his green tea, looking up to his servants. "It means that a same case has occurred in the past…"

"And so…this _**Spider**_ is…?" Sebastian said peering over his pet's shoulder.

"I don't know." Ciel sighed. "No, I guess I should say I don't know _about_ it…." He slowly shook his head. "No use in only thinking. I shall dispel Her Majesty's sorrow. That is my top priority. I'm leaving for London."

"Understood."

"Also make sure Madam Red doesn't realize where we're going. This is a type of thing she'd like," Ciel added putting his teacup down and getting up and walking off, Timcampy flying beside him. Allen bit his lip and averted his eyes; Sebastian placed a hand on his pet's shoulder. "It'll be annoying if she's breathing down my neck."

"I don't think that will be a problem," Allen mumbled. "Oh, you won't have to worry about her breathing."

* * *

Evening crept up in London, Ciel was in his carriage, musing to himself. "A piece of Phantomhive's past I don't know about…"

"That's not far-fetched," Allen commented. Ciel looked to his butlers sitting across from him.

Sebastian continued, "Before you inherited everything from you predecessor, a lot of things have happened in the Phantomhive household."

"But, I hope to hear about it," Ciel said."About the incident Father was involved in, as the new head of house I have resolved to let the rumors spread around…" an image of his mansion in flames almost three years ago. "Those guys…they will definitely strike again." The younger him being snatched away from the blaze, dragged down into darkness. Ciel gritted his teeth.

"Do you intend to put yourself as the bait?" Allen inquired. Ciel stared into those unfamiliar red eyes, Ciel closed his own.

"Those who have hurt me and diminished my pride in this land," Ciel said, his clenched the skull head on his walking stick. "I will drag into the light of day for the world to see. Without choosing the means to do it."

Allen looked into his master's eye, "What if they are already dead?"

"I think it's obvious, I shall spade the truth and tear it off their rotting flesh. Merely that."

Sebastian smirked and pulled Allen closer. Allen sighed and snuggled up to the butler. Sebastian grinned, "As same as ever, My Master."

They came to the crime scene in London, where the victim of last night's ashes once laid. The soot stained the old stone streets and wall. "I knew it, just like they said in the papers, it is spontaneous combustion caused by alcohol overdose." A scruffy faced Abberline concluded.

Lord Randall, commissioner of the Scotland Yard turned to his new inspector constable, "Search for evidence!"

Abberline saluted, "Yes, sir, leave it to me! Spread out!" he ordered his fellow officers.

"Yes sir!" they said as they scattered.

Randall kneeled down by the crime scene, "Seem you are having some difficulties, Sir Randall," Ciel taunted. Randall turned and gasped as the sight of the Earl, "Ciel Phantomhive!"

Ciel smirked and flashed the Queen's letter, "Let's hear about the investigation."

Randall got up as the earl strutted towards him with an elegant air about him. Randal sighed and put his hands on his hips, "No progress worth mentioning."

"What makes this different than past incidents?" Randal gasped a bit surprised. Ciel smirked, "There have similar crimes before, haven't there?"

Randall groaned, "Then you knew."

"Aha. You just confirmed it." Randal glared and clucked his tongue. "Show me the old case file." Ciel demanded calmly.

"There's nothing left of it," Randall replied.

"What?"

"And even if there were something, I couldn't show it to you."

Ciel pressed a finger to his lips, _'There aren't any records left?'_ he pondered.

"Scotland Yard will find out who did it, why, and what it has to do with the old case," Randall stated, authority in his voice and rock hard determination to keep Ciel as far away from him and his case. "You're not needed here!"

Ciel scoffed, "I hope you're right. Let's go, Sebastian, Allen!" He turned to his butlers.

Allen was groaning, pinching the bridge of his nose. Kneeling by him was Allen's cat obsessed husband, Sebastian was marveling at a resting mama cat nursing and playing with her kittens, a light blush on his pale cheeks. Everyone stared at the cat obsessed butler in awe. "Those round, artless eyes so innocent of the filth of this world…" Sebastian praised the kittens. 'That adorable yet somehow noble tail…Those pale-pink, soft paws…I shall call them all Allen Walkers 2-4."

Ciel face-palmed himself, completely embarrassed. Allen flushed and tried to pull the butler away.

Abberline came up from behind, "Chief Inspector! We didn't find any notable evidence."

Sebastian looked up from the cats. He stood up, Allen's hands stuff on his coat. It seemed he had snapped out of it, "My apologies, Young master. They were just such charming kittens.

Ciel walked passed them, "Let's go, neko-baka." The butler tailed after their master.

"Who was that?" Abberline asked.

"The Queen's guard dog has come back to London,"

Abberline looked to his boss, ""Queen's guard dog"?" he echoed. "You mean he's…?"

Back in the carriage, Allen asked, "What shall we do now, my lord?"

Ciel leaned against the window, "If the Yard's no help, we only have one choice."

* * *

The only place left, the Undertaker's shop. One hilarious joke later, laughter of maddening quality erupted from the shop, making it shake and the sign outside fall.

Sebastian continued his stand up, ""Well, that's Great Britain for you...""

""Wait, what the heck?"" Allen gasped, doing his part of the double comedy duo act. The Undertaker and punched the floor, his stomach on fire from laughter. He fell over and guffawed.

""I'm through with you!"" Sebastian yelled in Allen's ear. They both bowed, "Thank you very much."

The Undertaker crawled up, cackling, "That was brilliant. I never dreamed I'd see such perfect _manzai_-style comedy in England!"

Ciel sighed, "They were just being a straight man and a funny man, exchanging fast jokes at each other. None of it made any sense."

The Undertaker slung his arm on the earl's shoulder. "You showed me something truly special! I'll have to keep m end of the bargain." He let go of the earl and placed a vial filled with gray ashes.

"I asked to see a corpse from the arson case!" Ciel stated, confused on what the vial meant.

"Yes…and this is it, my lord." Undertaker cackled shaking the vial filled with human ashes. Ciel blinked, "I scraped up what was left of the victim on the scene. The fire burned so hot, it only left ashes behind." The eerie shinigami tossed the vial to the earl, who caught easily. Ciel stared at the sparkling ash within the glass.

* * *

Inside a coffin of the last victim, a white pump laid inside instead of a corpse. The funeral for Ellen was being held; her fiancée seemed to mourn the most. They covered the casket and buried it in the ground. The Phantomhive and his butlers decided to grace the funeral and get some witness information. "Young master," Allen said.

The three turned and see a couple heading towards them. One was a man in his mid fifties wearing glasses and slightly overweight. His wife was a blonde woman; she was stout and portly holding a black umbrella to shade her from the sun peeking from the gray clouds. The man seemed to be holding something covered by a black sheet. The man removed his hat in respect, "I'm Turner, the photographer." The other mourners turned to the pair. Both bowed in respect and grievance, Turner continued to say, "I'm terribly sorry for your loss." He handed his hat to his wife. He removed the sheet showing it was a picture frame. "I've brought the last picture of your wife."

He handed the pictures, framed and glasses, the black and white image of him and his Ellen. "She was so lovely," the portly woman commented. The man stared the picture, tears flowing from his eyes. The woman closed her eyes, "My condolences, Sir." He reluctantly took the photo, but it slipped out of his grasp, falling to the ground. The glass cracked and shattered a bit. The woman looked down; "she was truly beautiful, wasn't she?" the Turners bowed with the grieving husband. They then left, walking past the Earl Phantomhive and his butlers. Ciel's eyes widened when he saw Mrs. Turner secrete a sort of glitter. He looked up to his butlers, both pairs of ruby eyes narrowed.

* * *

That night back at the mansion, Sebastian and Allen entered their master's study, "Excuse us," they saw Ciel was taking a toy break from working on the case, filed and documents littering his desk.

Sebastian reported, "The substance found in the ashes matched the sample we collected from the photographers." He held up a vial of the sparkling gray substance. "It magnesium oxide, a substance often left behind after a magnesium-based flash powder if ignited during photography."

"Photography, eh?" Ciel looked up.

Allen added, "We were able to obtain information on important products for Lord Lau."

"That's more than they'd need for a simple flash powder," Ciel said.

"Quite," Allen said going through the notes. "And the victims also had something in common…" he took out a folded not, which unfolded and trailed down with immense scribbling on it. "All the women who were ignited had recently had wedding photos taken…"

"…at Turner's studio," Ciel concluded, he loaded his pistol. He stood up and walked to the door. "Let's go! That couple knows what's really been happening."

"Certainly."

* * *

Turner Photography shop was on fire. Inside, Mrs. Turner seemed to be in a cheerful mood, humming happily as she sprinkled more ignition powder in the shop. Her husband was on the floor, asking her, "Wh-what are you doing?" he was bleeding from a blow to the head.

Mrs. Turner scoffed at her husband, "You look hideous." She remembered the days of her youth, when she was a skinny and beautiful maiden. The wife of a photographer. "All because I married _you_," as the years went by she got older and heavier, she watched over and over of happy couples taking wedding photos. "I despaired of ever feeling burning passion or womanly happiness! I'm done taking portraits of happy women!" she aimed a portable camera at her husband, squeezed the button to take the picture, sending a fire of ignition dust, making her husband explode into flames. The woman cackled evilly and madly, jealousy her master. "Now it's my turn to be happy!" she trotted out of the burning building.

She giggled and began to sing, skipping down the streets, spreading her ignition dust on the streets and building of London. Ciel's carriage stopped and the trio ran after the crazed chubby wife. "She's…!"

"Mrs. Turner from the portrait studio, yes."

"Happiness! Where is my happiness?" Mrs. Turner chimed as she kept on spreading her dust. Using the camera with the automatic fire, she fired at a building. "Young master!" Sebastian pushed him and Allen out of the way of the explosion. Ciel looked back, "So that camera is her ignition device, eh?" he turned to his butlers ordering, "Capture her, Sebastian, Allen!"

"Yes, my lord." The butlers sprinted off, disappearing from human sight. The woman continued twirling and spreading her 'happiness' around town. The butlers chased after her, Ciel tailing behind. They followed her into an alley, but a swoon and a Grell came down with a chainsaw. Sebastian deflected it with his arm, green eyes met red. Ciel's eyes widened when he saw Grell's coat, which was originally Madam Red's favorite coat. He saw red petal floating in the wind. _'Red…I've seen that red before…!' _the blurry figure of his aunt walking towards him in black abyss.

But flames and explosions engulfed the dream and waking Ciel up. The building exploded a bit as Sebastian's silverware parried it, making sparks as the two metal fought for domination. "It's you." He commented.

"I've just been _dying _to see you both! ~" Grell cooed, posing a bit in the situation.

* * *

_**The Hanged Man **_

_**

* * *

**_

"So you've been pulling the strings behind the scenes, Grell?" Allen barked as he swung his arm at the reaper. The reaper jumped and kicked the other demon, still trying to saw Sebastian in half.

"All I've been pulling are the red threads of fate that bind our hearts!" Grell exclaimed pushing forward. Sebastian dodged the reaper, Allen then going toe to toe with Grell. Grell snuggled his chainsaw, Allen landed his foot on the reapers head. Allen smirked, "Sorry, but he's spoken for!" Allen removed his left glove briskly, revealing black fingernails and a black ring on his ring finger. He slipped the glove on when Grell cried.

"Oh how could you Sebas-chan! How could you go off and have a happily ever after with Al-chan without me! I won't give up on you both yet! I'll steal both of your hearts away! ~ And Al-chan, as Sebas-chan's cute little wife you shouldn't be rough with me!"

Allen kicked him in the head again, "Don't call me wife. Or little for that matter. I'm not a woman," he smiled a creepy polite smile.

Sebastian smirked and chuckled a bit. Kissing Allen quickly to torture the reaper more. Allen sneered and fixed his husband's appearance. "You came at us first," Sebastian said as he embraced his lover.

"But all I did was take little swipe at you out of excitement!" Grell whined. "I was only following that old pig!" he pointed to the mad pyromaniac woman.

"You too?" Allen blinked.

"You know this freak?" Ciel piped up rudely. Grell turned, with a perplexed look on his face.

Sebastian smirked, "He's a shinigami who reaps the souls of the dead." Grell looked over the earl, laughing nervously.

"I imagine he's here to reap the souls of the arson victims, my lord," Allen said, glaring at the red reaper.

Grell turned and walked up closely to the couple. "But no more work for me now that _you're_ here, Sebas-chan and Al-chan! From now on, it's just our little amorous adventure." he playfully poked Sebastian's chest; Allen delivered a harsh punch to the gut. Grell fellow over and groaned. Another explosion erupted.

While Grell was whining for Allen and Sebastian to fool with him, Ciel said, "We don't have time to fool about with him! Come on!"

"At once." The butlers ran after their master, Allen sticking out his tongue and flipping the reaper off.

"Ah ah ah," Grell jumped in their path. 'Sebas-chan, Al-chan, if you both want me in your arms, leap through these flames!"

"Can't you get it in your thick gender confused mind that neither of us are interested and we're taken by each other!" Allen shrieked. Sebastian suddenly scooped him up and trampled over Grell, "Excuse us."

"Sebas-chan, Al-chan, wait!"

* * *

Many citizens ran in terror, Randall and the Yard were trying to get everyone to safety. "Evacuate the citizens upwind!" he ordered his officers.

"Yes, Sir!" Abberline saluted.

Randall looked at the burning buildings, he said "This town always burns so well." A woman shrieked in pain as she was incinerated into ashes, flailing and rolling on the floor in pain. Mrs. Turner turned a fallen man into flames as she continued her trek around London.

"There she is." Allen pointed out getting out of his beloved arms and chasing after her with the black butler. Grell tailed them from behind as they followed her into another alley. They gasped when she disappeared.

"Oh dear, did you both let her get away?" Grell taunted playfully. Allen bopped him on the head annoyed. "Shouldn't you be working, Grell?" he sneered charmingly.

Grell dashed to the white haired teen and black haired demon's side. "I am a hunter of love, and I'm on both of your trails." He tried to look shy and romantic, "That's my job, darlings. And, of course, I only have one soul to reap."

"One?"

Grell opened his Death Note, "Hmm…Margaret Turner, five past midnight." "After an indiscriminating killing spree, she burns herself to death as well." According to the Death Note this is the only soul I'm meant to reap."

"What about everyone who's died in these fires?" Allen asked.

"When she burns people to death, their souls are burned away with them!" that struck a chord with Allen, he saw memories of akuma self-destructing, burning away with them. He shook his head that was past.

Sebastian looked away off.

* * *

Ciel had gotten separated from his butlers, and now was in the middle of the panic of evacuation. He stepped by Big Ben, looking for her. "Where did she go?" he saw the powder floating and sprinkling through the air. From the top of Big Ben, Ciel came to the conclusion, "She means to burn everything?"

The earl rushed inside the opened door to the clock tower. He walked up the rigorous steps on England's monumental clock. He was pushed back when the window by him exploded. He groaned in pain, losing his hat and cane, but he kept on moving up the steps.

On the top floor, Mrs. Turner was dumped all of her ignition powder onto London, letting the summer wind take it through the city. "May you all find happiness!" he smiled wickedly. She went though several barrels of it, picking up one after another once it was completely empty.

Ciel finally got to the top floor while Mrs. Turner was reached for another barrel. "hat's enough of that!"

"So you've come to interfere with my happiness, too?" the woman frowned, picking up her camera.

Ciel pointed his pistol at her, glaring, "Did you really think you could find happiness after _this_?"

"Of course! _**He **_told me so!" Ciel gasped, eye wide.

* * *

Another explosion rung from the top of the clock. The demons and reaper came up at last to Ben. "Young master!" the smoke from the debris clear, Ciel had disappeared. The woman stepped forward slowly, camera in hand.

"When did the old sow get up there?" Grell grinned.

Ciel kept of avoided the sparkles of the powder shot at him. The woman trailed after the fallen child, "A little brat like you would never understand how rotten it was to be married off to a man I didn't love!" Ciel got up and backed up against a pillar, his pistol in hand. He cocked it at the fat woman, "I want to feel a burning passion for a splendid man! And I'll fry anyone who get's in my way!"

Ciel smirked calmly, he then laughed, truly amused. "You're pathetic. If you're going to moan about it, fight! If it bothers you, get moving! Just wallowing in your totten luck like that make you worse than a pig!"

_**'You give up your future, lose your dreams, are stained with despair…Yet at the same time you shake off your past, fight reality, and never lose your nobility.' **_Sebastian smirked, saying softly, "That's it, young master. That's the soul I want to eat…" Allen smiled, licking his lips.

The woman's hands were shaking, she growled, "Pig…pig, pig…You just called me a pig, didn't you?" she screamed. Big Ben stroked the midnight hour, the bells chimed.

* * *

"Now then, we must hurry," Sebastian said calmly pulling down his gloves. Allen smiled following Sebastian's example. "I believe you said the lady will burn herself to death at five past."

"Wait now," Grell said, "what are you playing at?"

"Our young master ordered us to capture her." Allen replied simply as he straightened his suit.

"You're too late, love," Grell stuck out his nose.

"A Phantomhive butler who can't do this much isn't worth his salt," Sebastian said coolly. "Shall we, Grell, Allen?"

"Hmm? Why me?" Grell cried happily.

"Take it as a compliment and once in a lifetime chance," Allen said clinging to Sebastian's arm.

"Our surly master must make a very unsatisfying model." Sebastian looked up, the other two doing as well, grinning. "I'd thought _**you **_and Allenwould make marvelous subjects for a photo, but…"

Grell clasped his hands and swooned. He grabbed Allen and began twirling him around with him, "Well, let me show you a few sexy shots of me!" Grell stripped his coat and he and Allen began posing sexily.

* * *

Another explosion interrupted. Ciel was hiding behind a pillar. Mrs. Turner began sprinkling all of the reactive powder from the camera out in the open, "I'll roast anyone calls me a pig, boy, or man!" she used her camera, randomly firing explosions at the Ciel, the boy braced himself, gritting his white teeth. The gust from the blast untied Ciel's eye patch, making it fall to the floor.

Ciel's eye was now bare, revealing a lavender pupil, tattooed with the mark of the fated to die. "How long do you intend to fool around?" he whispered to Sebastian and Allen through the link of their contract. The mark glowed ominously, "Come, Sebastian, Allen!"

"Yes, my lord," the demon recited softly.

"Talking to yourself now?" the woman jeered. She then heard the sound of hissing. She looked off the rim of the tower, and she gasped when she saw the two Phantomhive butlers along with a red reaper running up Big Ben at incredible breakneck speed. "What the devil…?"

"My butlers, and a freak," Ciel stated. He had a confident smile on his face, a hand over his hip.

"I'm a more deadly efficient reaper than I look! ~" Grell chimed; he posed as he rode up the tower clock. Sebastian and Allen tailing behind him.

"Stay out of this!" Mrs. Turner barked, dumping an entire barrel of powder down on them. She then used her camera for an automatic detonation. Grell avoided the blast, grinning. "Why? Why won't you burn?" she kept firing her camera at them. The blasts seemed to not to affect the unto God as he increased speed. The woman growled frustrated.

Ciel looked over the edge, smirking, "Using a shinigami as bait? You fiends."

Grell made it to the top first, flipped over the rim a few feet away from Mrs. Turner. She tried to fire again, burning the scene behind him. Grell posed for every shot, "Now listen here! We ladies ripen and color and sweeten each time you photograph us! That's right! Just like a bright-red, succulent fruit! It's pouring-no, it's gushing out of me! Just welling up out of every pore! Yes, right now I am the Queen of the Fruits!" he opened his shirt and kissed a random strawberry. "The Mangosteen of Shinigami!"

"Indeed," Sebastian smirked, "I can hardly resist biting you," he licked his thumb, and traced Allen's scar with his tongue. Allen blushed and mewled.

The woman turned and gasped. "Please! Please!" Grell squealed.

"You're both late," Ciel said.

The butler bowed, "Our apologies, my lord."

"I told you: burn!" the woman hissed. Allen moved quickly and kicked the camera out of Mrs. Turner's hands. The portly woman fell on her big butt, gasping, "Impossible."

Allen fixed his boat slightly, retying the black neck ribbon around his collar. "this is the least I would do on our master's orders."

"Wh-Who are you people?"

Sebastian smirked, "I am merely one hell of a butler."

"I'm one hell of an ex-exorcist," Allen licked his lips.

Grell did his signature pose, "I'm on mangosteen of a reaper!" he caught the flying camera in his hand.

Ciel neared the woman, 'Now tell us everything."

The woman fell and began sobbing. "He told me what to do! He told me if I did this, splendid men would fall in love with me!" she looked up the noble and butlers, tears running down her face.

""He"?"

Suddenly, the sprinkling of ignition dust poured on the woman, "The one with the golden eyes! You…" she pointed to Allen. "he told me if I see a boy with white hair at the moment I had the chance, he told me to tell you that he won't stop until you belong to him!" she suddenly bursted into flames. Allen gasped, won't stop until he belong to whom? Sebastian's eyes narrowed.

"I can't believe it! Her soul is burning too!" Grell gasped.

The woman tried to get up, moving about, flailing a bit as she burned. She cried, "Burning passion! Happiness!" she died with a crazy, sadistic smile on her face.

Ciel ran to stop the woman, "wait! I still have quest-" but he was pulled back by Sebastian, "young Master!" he carried the earl away. The top of Big Ben exploded; Sebastian and Allen along with Ciel were able to escape. "Are you hurt, young master?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm fine," Sebastian let his master down.

Grell leapt down elegantly. He frowned, pouting, "This can't be! How could the soul I'm to collect just burn up?" she flipped through his Death Note. "This can't happen! It's just not right!" Allen cutely and sadistically giggled at Grell's misfortune. But frowned when that damn reaper flirted with his Sebastian. "I have to report to Will, so I'll make this the last one." He took the woman's camera, pulled Allen with him, and snapped a shot. Sebastian looking away coolly and Allen pouting adorably. Grell, satisfied, took the camera and walked off waving, "Next time let's sit for a lovers' portrait in the night, Sebas-chan and Al-chan! Toodle-oo!" he leapt and disappeared.

* * *

"Young master," Allen looked to his master, "you ordered us to capture her, but…" he held out his hand, showing only sparkling ashes remained of Mrs. Margaret Turner.

"So everything burned to ash…" Ciel murmured, staring at the ashes. A gentle breeze blew, blowing the ashes softly away, carrying them into the wind. He watched them being carried away through the sky, "I'll inform Her Majesty that these murders were the work of a woman crazed with greed." He sighed.

"I see that humans are capable of doing quite a bit out of a longing for love," Sebastian commented, pulling Allen close and giving him a chaste kiss. Allen smiled, content, snuggling up to his demonic owner.

"What a ridiculous waste," Ciel scoffed. "All this for a silly shapeless meaningless thing like "love"…"

Allen giggled, "Laughable isn't it?"

"Very." Ciel nodded. He picked up his fallen eye patch, "But not everything has burned away. He turned and ordered, "Investigate this "spider." It may have made a move during this case. And it seems it wants Allen for some reason."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed and tightened his grip of Allen a bit. Allen gulped and glanced down, tensing up a bit. Both butlers kneeled and bowed, "At once."

* * *

That night it rained. "Young master," Allen said, trying to wake up his sleeping earl. "Young master," he poked his cheek. Ciel cracked an eye open, he awoke to see his teenaged butler staring at him with a candle. "Pardon me for disturbing you."

Ciel sat up from his bed. "Did you find out something?"

"I found a book that seemed relevant in the stacks at the British Museum." He handed an old big brown book to Ciel. "It's true that during the previous live burnings, in addition to the Phantomhives acting as the Queen's executive organ, there was another noble family at work which specialized in cleanup."

""Specialized in cleanup"?" Ciel parroted looking up with the demon teen. He looked down and began skimming the book, "So that's why there were no records left at the Yard."

"The family head passed away three years ago, but as I understand it, his son has now taken over. They are knows as the Earls Trancy."

"The Earls Trancy?"

Allen smirked, nodding.

* * *

**Woo! Snow day! That means chapter 3 is up and done! And a wild Grell makes an appearance! *throws pokeball at Grell* 3**

**Grell: *bonks head* OW!**

**Oh… I guess it didn't work…oh well London burnt again briefly. England seems it gets burned a lot in anime; the Japanese must not like the British all too much. Anyway Claude's message and determination to claim Allen shows through a pyromaniac fat lady! He'd burn England to screw Allen! And that black ring is supposed to be like a demon gay life partner/ demon pet ring. I dunno…something to show those two are married. **

**And Grell is the Queen of Fruit in more ways than you think. BI. **

**Later~**

***floats off in boy love hot balloon***


	4. Terrorist Butler and Exorcist

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or D. Grayman. They both go to the respectful owners. This is the sequel to The Bishop on the Playing Board. This will go by Kuroshitsuji II series.

**WARNINGS- **This crossover will contain: Slight AU, mild cursing, dark romance, yaoi, angst, gore, violence, adult situations

**PAIRINGS**: MAIN: Allen/Sebastian

MINOR: Ciel/Sebas, Brotherly!Allen/Ciel, **Claude/Allen**, Brotherly?Alois/Allen

_**Enjoy Lords and Ladies**_

_**Chapter 4: Terrorist Butler and Exorcist **_

The clock stroked the 8th hour in the morning. A train let out steam as it started it up. It was a grandiose train station, something Allen had never seen the likes of even though of his many train travels in the past. Allen stared in awe and Maylene said, "Goodbye, young master. I hope you have a nice trip, yes!"

"Right," Ciel nodded a bit. He stood with Sebastian and Allen by their train, their luggage being packed.

"See that you behave yourselves while we're away," Sebastian added strictly.

Finnie swooned, his eyes glittering in joy, "Oh, a train trip sounds marvelous! I want to try it sometime!" he pranced around happily.

"Finnie! Quit running about like that!" Bard scolded the boy.

Allen giggled cutely as he bid farewell to Timcampy. The gasped when Finnie ran into a worker packing a large crate for another passenger. The man fumbled a bit, the crate fell on his fingers, trapping the man, the top of the crate getting ajar. Finnie cried, "I'm so sorry!"

"Are you all right?" Maylene cried as she and Bard rushed to the man's aid.

"Don't touch that!" a guttural voice of a man barked. Out came a scholarly looking man with a big curly moustache smoking a cigar, "That's a valuable shortly resource! Do you have any idea how much it's worth?" the servants, including Allen peered inside, seeing the item packed in the crate was an Egyptian mummy in its coffin.

The men were irked, gasping, while Maylene squealed in delight, since she was into occult things and horror. "A mummy, eh?" Allen said shakily.

Sebastian smirked, putting a hand on his chin, "I believe there's somewhat of an Egyptian antiquities boom amongst the moneyed classes recently. A mummy would be a valuable collector's item."

"Collector's item"?" Bard echoed in disbelief. Maylene was swooning in awe of the mummy.

"Forgive us, o Lord," A random priest came by, kneeling by the crate and praying. Allen blinked, slightly amused that he came from the same circle as those preaching priests.

The collector clapped his hands, "Pack it up this instant."

"Yes, sir!"

"And be gentle about it," The crate was re-lifted and carried into the train. Allen noticed the once fallen worker's hand was now badly scratched and bruised. The priest prayed again, "I pray no calamity shall befall you." Allen rolled his eyes, slightly noticing the priest had strange tattoos on his wrists.

The conductor blew his whistle, signaling that it was the last call, the train was about to leave. Smoke blew from the locomotive as it roared, ready to move out.

* * *

The train was already travelling through the countryside, in the first class area Ciel was having his teatime. "Would you like your tea, young master?" Sebastian asked as he started to pour the hot water into the tea leaves. He and Allen sat across from their lord, who paid more attention outside. "I find the aroma of Williamson and Magor's summer Darjeeling perfectly suited to the sight of greenery through a train window."

Ciel frowned, quite bored and annoyed. Allen smirked, "Young master, we're meant to seem as if we're on holiday. The criminal will spot us like this." He glanced back quickly, then he smiled as his master. "Please try to look a bit pleasanter."

"I know, I know," Ciel nodded, a bit of an attitude showing.

Sebastian frowned, "Are you really that preoccupied with the Trancys, my lord?"

"No." Ciel said looking out. "I am curious, of course, but for the moment that's all. Right now the Queen's orders take priority." He glanced to his outside car door, peeking through the blind of the window, seeing a troubled man standing outside, hugging a suitcase for dear life.

"That's Lord Ackroyd, then?" Allen piped up. The man seemed jumpy at the moment.

"And the boy kidnapped was his only son," Ciel confirmed.

"Yes. If the police find out, the hostage will be killed," Sebastian said, "He was instructed to bring the ransom aboard this train.

Allen huffed, "And the ransom is 5,000 pounds…Truly disgusting."

"I take it that's the price humans set for their own souls," Sebastian sneered a bit.

"The kidnapper must be somewhere on this train," Ciel looked to his butlers. "We'll find him, capture him, and safely rescue the hostage. That's the only way to dispel Her Majesty's distress."

They nodded, "Very good."

* * *

The train came up serene lakeside forestland. Ciel decided to step out and explore the train. Allen had half the mind to expect seeing Krory in his boxers, losing all his possessions to a gang of vagabonds. Instead, she saw that old collector flirting with a woman, bragging obviously about his mummy. "It's so crass to brag about robbing a grave. I bet this Pharaoh Smekhkare would be turning his afterlife."Allen commented softly.

"I met him once during his lifetime," Sebastian said. Allen looked up, now pondering how exactly old the demon butler was. "He was an affable man of great virtue. Still…Even taking the desiccation into account, his face really seems quite different."

"Then he's a fake?" Allen said softly.

"Do you mean that archaeologist is the kidnapper?" Ciel glared at the man.

Sebastian shook his head, "I couldn't say, my lord."

A man squealed happily. Allen gulped, the man's eyes were bloodshot, bags under his eyes from insomnia. The man prattled, "The train that left St. Pancras station at exactly 9:00 will cross the Cambridge-bound rout at Bedford at 10:18! This is thrilling! This is not to be missed!" he had an assortment of train schedules and records. Allen blinked at the crazy train-fan. "We'll pull in to Derby station at 1:05…Oh, we'll definitely have a time lag! Considering the weather, the porters will have a hard time of it! It'll be about seven minutes, I'd wager!"

"Is he reading timetables?" Allen groaned. Such a character.

"Yes, he seems to have a bizarre obsession with railways," Sebastian observed.

Ciel stepped forward, his feet lightly bumping into a clothed tied sack. "What do you think you're doing, you damned brat?" an old man barked at Ciel angrily. The butlers stepped close protectively of their master, Allen saw a scruffy old Japanese man with a spiky beard in a fine suit, with several other satchels. The man growled irritably.

Professionally, Sebastian bowed and smiled, politely excusing Ciel, "I see you're from Japan. The scrollwork on that furoshiki wrapping cloth is lovely." He leaned down to pick it up.

The Japanese man roared, "Don't touch that! This is a precious family heirloom!" he hugged the package closely to his body. Ciel stared at the mysterious item, _'What's inside? Is he hiding something?' _

"I'm sorry, my boy. He's just so stubborn," A kindly Japanese old woman said to Ciel. "Here, a token of our apologies." She held up three piping rice balls.

Allen brightened up immensely, he was ready to take those yummy looking rice balls. But Sebastian rained on his parade, "No thank you, Ma'am."

"But Sebastian!" Allen whined.

"Oh I see," the woman said understandingly. "Well, then, would anyone else like one? I have plenty. There are some bonito flakes and some pickled plums!" the woman then started offering random passengers rice balls. Allen groaned with his mouth watering, it was torturous and those rice balls were calling out to him. He knew he was a demon and could not digest human food no longer, but he still loved the taste! She offered some to a man "Here, please take one."

"None of your bloody Oriental food," the man hissed rudely. "Everyone says cholera in rampant is Asia!" and the poor woman was shooed away. Allen frowned deeply at such rudeness.

The old man got up and defended his wife, "That's an outrageous falsehood!'

"Stop that." Allen blinked; it was the same priest from earlier at the train station. "Don't you think it's rude for you to take that attitude with travelers who have come all this way? As the Holy Book tells us those who travel are blessed"

"Sod off!"

"Eyes front!"

"And the 14:45 train isn't to be dismissed lightly, either!"

"I'm sure it's God's will that brought us together here."

But Ciel had just noticed the tattoos on the priest's hands. Allen and Ciel knew, no priest should have tattoos on them. "My, my.," Sebastian murmured.

The door bursted open, posing coolly was a familiar man in a familiar brown coat. "Everyone please calm down!" a smile spread on his small mustached lips. The man removed his hat, revealing Constable Abberline. "Cool down and sit down!"

Ciel looked to Allen, who went considerably paler. "What's wrong with you? It looks like you've seen a ghost."

"I think I may've." Allen grumbled, shuddering. He was the spitting image of the late Abberline, even his voice was the same. It was very creepy indeed.

This Abberline tried to calm the train, "I can understand your unease! Yes. We're transporting an assassin on this train." The rabble stopped as everyone when fell silent, for no one needed to hear that, or even know it. Allen face-palmed, groaning. He was a bit stupider than the other Abberline, that's for sure. "However! He is being kept under strict armed guard, unable to move a muscle! There's no need to wor-"

Panic erupted; "Run!" the passengers stampeded and ran over poor Abberline as the butlers and earl stepped out of their path. Allen sighed, "That's what you get for telling civilians the dangerous stuff." He put Ciel down easily.

"I recognize him," Ciel said looking over Abberline.

The inspector got up, "Oh! Why, you're the Phantomhive-" he tripped over his own two feet unfortunately. Allen sighed again; this man was no Fred Abberline. He was clumsier, stupider, and a bit of a showoff.

* * *

The earl took the constable back to the first class dining car and a traditional English lunch was prepared. "Eel pie and mash really brings back memories!" he cut into the delicious meat pie. "Traditional English food, just like Mum used to make!" he took a bite of it, he seemed to be on cloud nine. He looked to the table where the earl and his servants sat across from the single one he sat in, "I say, that was quite a fuss back there, wasn't it?"

"And whose fault is that?" Allen said taking a bite of his own eel pie.

Ciel then took another bite of his pie, "At any rate, Sir Randall will call you on the carpet for dining with me.

"Pish posh. I've wanted to get better acquainted with you," Abberline chided. "You see, my twin brother talked so much about you." Allen's eyes widened, so it was true. This man was Fred Abberline, the one who sacrificed himself for Ciel, that Abberline's twin brother he mentioned of.

"Brother?"

"There's another one of these stuffy men?" Ciel muttered, obviously not recalling his previous relations with the other Abberline. Sebastian smirked as he helped Allen cut another piece of pie.

Abberline stared at the piece of pie on his fork, "Yes. I wish he could have tasted this…" he took a bite. Ciel thought this, _'It doesn't look like he knows about the kidnapping.'_

Allen sighed. He noticed someone else was dining here. Allen looked to see a man clad in black with glasses, having some tea and a snack. Allen gulped, it was _**him**_. The man looked up, those golden eyes meeting Allen's ruby ones. Allen felt his cheeks heat up a bit, that gaze was devouring him. Sebastian also caught his gaze, shooting it right back, pulling Allen closer. Allen tried to tear the gaze. "What is it?" Ciel asked, noticing his butler's eyes were elsewhere.

"Nothing," Sebastian said. "Shall we go, young master?" The black butler stood up, helping the teen demon up, who seemed a bit cloudy in the head.

Ciel got up as followed after his butlers; Abberline watched them as he kept eating. "No, Ciel! If you don't take a rest after meals, you'll ruin your stomach!" as he talked he almost choked on some food.

Allen giggled a bit, he squeaked when he felt a hand make a pass at his rear. "Are you alright?" Sebastian asked him.

Allen blushed madly, looking away, "Y-yes. Just a draft." He followed after his master and lover, glancing back at the bespectacled man who had a satisfied smirk on his face, looking totally devilishly innocent.

* * *

Lord Ackroyd gasped when he saw a letter pinned to his seat. "Leave the suitcase with the ransom money in the very last lounge car." He read aloud the letter from the kidnapper.

* * *

"I must say, there are quite a few suspicious characters on this train," Sebastian said as they walked back to their car. Allen was being quiet, a light blush on his cheeks, thinking and musing things.

"Yes…" Allen said, annoyed how his blush was not fading. "A priest with a tattoo, a sham archaeologist, a surly Japanese, a man in a frenzy over timetables…"

"They're all too blatantly suspicious." Ciel stated.

"And if there's an assassin onboard as well…" Allen said.

A man behind them kept his hat down, walking through the hall. "Excuse me." He said as he passed by. They saw on his hand, it was badly scratched and bruised, the porter worker from early?

Allen roughly grabbed the man's arm. Ciel looked up to him, "You're that porter from the station. What are you doing on this train dressed like a traveler?"

"Damn!" the man grunted, pushing Allen away. He ran off.

"He's the kidnapper!" Ciel and Allen then gave chase.

* * *

Ackroyd opened the bag filled with 5,000 pounds in the last lounge car, like he was instructed. He heard a clang outside. The kidnapper took out a crowbar and tried to unhinge the car from the train, "Damn it, I can't get the bloody thing to…" he pulled hard, successfully separating the train from his pay day.

Ciel got to the door, "Stop!" the man smirked and closed the door to the car. "Don't let him get away, Allen, Sebastian!"

"Very good." The butler leapt onto the train car as the train took Ciel away.

The man chuckled as he walked through the lounge. "Now hand that over." Ackroyd seemed in great distress, stepping away. "If you don't make it quick, the boy's life is over."

Sebastian cocked a revolver at the man's head."I'm more concerned about your life, frankly."

Allen rushed to the lord's side. "Don't worry milord, we'll take care of this." He smiled.

The man turned and raised his hands, "Who are you?"

"Where is your young hostage?" Sebastian smile, pointing the gun at the kidnapper's face.

"Onboard the train. But you can't save him now. What a shame!"

"By which you mean…?" Allen asked glowering down at the man with Sebastian.

"I rigged a bomb to explode as soon as the train stops." The man cackled evilly. "I thought I'd put on a nice big fireworks display, after I got the ransom money!" he laughed madly.

Ackroyd dropped the bag and fell to his knees, in a state of fear and shock. Allen tried to console the poor man, in case he had a heart attack.

"We have ten minutes before the next stop," Sebastian stated, looking at his silver pocket watch.

The man laughed, "Serves you right!"

"You know what…you annoy me!" Allen yelled as he kicked the man out of the car's window onto the side of the tracks harshly.

Sebastian closed his watch, "There's not much time." The butlers left the car and ran the tracks to catch up with the locomotive.

* * *

_**Wheel of Fortune**_

* * *

On the train, the Yard were conversing, "A car's been decoupled?" they were speaking in the car when the assassin was being detained. "What's going on here?" they walked off to find out what was going on.

The assassin began to move and fidget about.

* * *

Ciel ran through the cars, Abberline following after him, "Ciel! What do you mean you're going to the goods wagon?"

"We can leave the kidnapper to Sebastian and Allen." Ciel replied. "What's left is the child." _'The criminal must have disguised himself as a porter to hide the hostage in someone's luggage. And…'_ "The only piece of luggage big enough to hide a child is that mummy's coffin!"

"What?" the sham archeologist roared.

Abberline groaned and fell to the floor. "What happened?" Ciel asked the man, who seemed to writhe in pain. "M-My stomach…My stomach hurts! This isn't right…I know I rested enough after I ate!" Ciel looked away, bothered a bit. He heard another groaning sound, he looked to see the kindly old woman lying on the seat, also clenching her stomach on groaning in pain.

"You don't suppose it cholera, do you?" a passenger said.

"Get out of here! Stay away!"

The Japanese man hissed, "How dare you bastards treat my wife that wife?"

Ciel looked down at the cop, "Did you eat one of those rice balls?"

"It was delicious." Abberline said with no regret.

Ciel sighed and sprinted off to the luggage car. He opened it, it was dark and filled with all sort of luggage from the passengers. "This is it?" he opened the crate that held the mummy's coffin inside. He opened the casket and lifted the mummy, seeing a young boy gasping for air taped and bounded to the coffin. "H-Help me…" he wheezed.

"Just hang on!" Ciel reassured as he work to save the child. He removed the rope and bounds from the boy, but a man came and grabbed the boy earl. He had swirl tattoos on his hands, covering his mouth and grabbing his other arm tightly. Ciel muffled and growl and struggled to get free, but he overpowered the boy.

The man smirked darkly. It was the assassin, free and ready to murder.

Sebastian and Allen decided to take a forest shortcut to catch up with the train. They hopped from branch to tree to branch at amazing inhuman speed. They stopped at a tree, finally seeing the train on the tracks. There was a fork in the road, one going to the station the other continuing onward through the countryside.

They saw the controls to change the train's course. Sebastian smirked and threw his silverware, hitting the levers to change the track. The train made a right turn into more forestland. The conductor gasped. The butler leaped back onto the train, onto the frist car where the conductor worked. They stood on the coal pile, "Pardon us," Sebastian said. The man turned and yelped a bit. "There is a bomb on this train set to go off when we stop. Do not brake under any circumstances." Allen smiled and bowed his head a bit, both of them getting up.

"W-wait!"

They got back into the train, running through each car to find Ciel. Abberline was on a bench, groaning and clenching his stomach in pain. "Aren't you Ciel's butlers? Ow…"

"What happened to you?" Allen said as they stopped by him.

"Rice balls."

"I see…" Allen sighed. "Damn you cholera…"

Sebastian looked around, "Where is our young master?"

"He went to the goods wagon to save the child…" Abberline groaned.

A worker opened the car door, "I-I have an announcement to make! The points have been changed, and we're now bound for a different destination! We'll be passing over a railway bridge no longer in use. It won't be able to bear the weight of this train, and therefore our final stop…" he wiped the sweat from his face with a cloth. "…will most likely be Heaven!"

All the passengers screamed and panicked. "Then we'd best stop this thing fast." A rude voice said.

Abberline bit out, "Y-You're…"

It was the assassin, he held Ciel close with a knife to the boy. "A hostage again, young master?" Allen sighed running his fingers through his white hair. "I do believe you enjoy being captured."

"What are you on about?" Ciel asked.

"So it was you…" the priest snorted, standing up. A mad look in his eyes, "Bloodbath Johnny," Everyone turned to the priest.

Johnny smirked, "Well, if it isn't Jackknife Heyward!" Allen scrunched his nose at the unappealing names. Everyone looked to the priest and to the assassin then to the priest, then to the assassin the puzzlement. A murderer and a priest knew each other? "_**You**_ ought to know what'll happen to the kid if you don't stop the train." He aimed the knife at the boy's throat.

Sebastian smirked calmly, "I'd love to stop it myself, but I'm afraid there's a bomb onboard that will explode if we stop…" Johnny stared deadpanned.

Abberline managed to pulled himself up, "N-Not to mention we have a cholera outbreak in this carriage! You may already be infected!"

"You're saying a train with a bomb onboard is headed for a run-down bridge, _**and **_there's cholera?" Johnny summed up all the problems.

"It's certainly a full-course menu of crisis," Allen sighed shaking his head.

Ciel said calmly, "Enough of this farce. Sebastian, Allen, hurry up and do something about this. That's an order!"

The butlers bowed, "Yes, My Lord."

The man could not take it, he snarled, "Forget it! To hell with you cholera and your bombs!"he dragged Ciel with him. "I'm getting out of here!" he left the car.

"Young master-" the butlers went after him.

But Abberline halted them, clinging to Allen's torso. "Not so fast! This is too much for a pair of ordinary butlers to handle! Allen-kun, you're still a kid as well!"he turned to the other passengers. "At times like these, we get assistance from various professionals who just happen to be onboard." He used Allen as a crutch to help himself up. "We'll all band together and take a stand against evil!"

Allen blinked, confused. This sounded like a cliché in a movie or something. "I see. What wishful thinking." He shook his head. "And I'm not a kid. I'm 17."

"Not necessarily," the priest said removing his glasses. He started unbuttoning his shirt, "I used to be in the killing business myself. But after he killed someone precious to me, I went straight and became a priest." He showed the tattoos on his hands were connected through his arms to his chest, all the way to his neck in a full upper body tattoo. "As the Holy Book tells us, "Ye are your own enemies." He took off his shirt completely, showing off his back tattoo of a dragon and a skull. "It's time to settle the score.

"I didn't need to see that…" Allen pinched the bridge of his nose.

"But right now I don't have a weapon to face him with," the priest said.

"Use this!" the Japanese man exclaimed. He held his package he held so deeply to him out. He unraveled it revealing a fine katana. "This is the family treasure passed down for generations: the Zantomaru!"

"The Zangetsu?" Allen echoed.

"No you bleach-haired moron! The Zantomaru!" he smirked, unsheathing the fine blade. "I brought it here to give it to my son, an exchange student. But I'm sure this katana would be happier being useful here!"

"In that case, leave the bomb to me!" the sham archeologist stood up. "I've used time bombs in my excavations!" the crowed ooh'd in awe of these people and their amazing talents and help. The man stroked his moustache, "They generally have two wires, a black one and a red one." He said knowledgably. "One is a dummy. If you cut the right one, you can disable it, but if you pick the wrong one- **boom**! Still, do we have enough time to find the bombs…?"

The timetables maniac stood up, "We should be fine!" he exclaimed. "This point up ahead is crucial! Change the point and enter the High Peak Railway! And if we change the next point, too…" he laughed. "We can gain twenty whole minutes of extra time!" the passengers cheered.

Abberline had tears of joy in his eyes. "Brilliant! We'll all join forces and find our way out of this!" he and everyone else cheered, raining their fists. They were pumped and riled up.

Sebastian smiled politely, "I do appreciate the thought, but we can handle this ourselves," he said bluntly. Allen smiled and bowed. Everyone stopped and stared as them as they opened a window.

"I say! Butlers?" but before Abberline could stop them, they slipped out of the window onto the top of the train.

Abberline stared deadpanned. The old man snorted, "Those men have no notion of the austere Japanese aesthetic!"

* * *

The train moved on. Johnny was carrying Ciel on the top of the train, hopping from car to car, running to find a way out. He turned to see the butlers followed after him, "You're both right stubborn bastards!"

"Pass us the young master," Allen lifted his hand in a 'give me' motion.

The man growled, he then noticed an archway coming up. "Sure, you just wait there. I'll be right…" he smirked. He moved slowly closer. "I win!" when they came up to the arch, he ducked down as the arch crashed into the demon butlers. "What?" he screamed when he saw they were not dead. They stood straight as they tore through the stone of the arch, no once scratched. Allen scratched an itch out of his long bounded wispy white hair, getting rubble out of it. The man stared in shock and fear at these monsters of men. He fell back and let go of Ciel.

Sebastian walked to the boy, offering him his hand, "Come, young master."

"Y-You're both monsters!" the man cried.

Allen grabbed his throat and lifted high into the air with incredible strength. He had a creepy, dark polite smile on his face. "Now, then, Mr. Assassin…Have a pleasant trip." He tossed the man away into the train.

Sebastian turned, "Next, the bomb." Sebastian ran off as Allen stayed by Ciel. He called out to Sebastian, "Remember, there may be a red wire and a black wire…" he recalled the bomb-expert archeologist's facts. Sebastian lifted the entire roof of the car that held the bomb. Allen watched in amazement as he lifted the entire steel roofing high into the air, he spotted the chained bomb on it.

"But there's certainly no need for me to choose one." Sebastian said coolly as he threw the roof away. The bomb exploded high into the high, making a lovely blast.

"Hey! If there were passengers in that carriage…" Ciel started. Sebastian dusted off his gloves. He turned and smiled to his master, "Not to worry, my lord. That was the roof of the dining car. And _**that**_ passenger." Allen blushed a bit and looked away. "And now…" Sebastian looked off way, to see the tracks stopping at the rundown bridge. "Stay with the young master." He instructed Allen as he jumped off as ran ahead of the train.

He stood on the tracks in front of the moving locomotive. He raised his hand in front of him, the train collided with his hand. The train and the demon had a war of pushing as sparks flew from the wheels as the powerful demon's hand was forcing it to stop. Sebastian was being pushed back a slight, disintegrating the tracks below him. Yet he kept his stance and hand held high. At last, just as they were about to get on the broken bridge, the train came to a halt.

"That was a close shave, but you managed," Ciel commented. He and Allen got down and stood by the train. Allen smiled brightly at him, "I knew you could do it."

"A Phantomhive butler who can't handle a full-course menu of crises isn't worth his salt." He offered his hand to his beloved. Allen took it and was pulled down into his lover's arms bridal style and then let him down. This was also repeated with Ciel. Allen blushed and heard a commotion. He smiled; the passengers were all safe and were getting out of this crazy freak train. They walked to the crowd, Ciel still in Sebastian's arms.

"Th-That was magnificent, butlers," Abberline praised, holding his gut.

Ciel looked to Sebastian, "That's right! What about the cholera?" he said. "The whole train might be infected by now."

"There's no need for concern, my lord." Sebastian put his lord down. He went into his coat pocket and pulled out a vial, "Those whose stomachs ail them should take this."

Allen looked at him with admiration, "Sebastian, truly amazing." He blushed and smiled, giggling. "He's cured cholera!"

Ciel frowned, "I don't recall there being an instant cure for cholera."

"Oh, no, this is just a digestive tonic." Sebastian replied simply.

"Digestive tonic?"

Sebastian explained, "Japanese tradition has always held certain food pairings to be harmful. Watermelon and tempura, eel and pickled plum…" Abberline took the tonic and downed it.

"I imagine his stomachache is from eating a rice ball with pickled plum despite having been served eel pie in the dining car." Allen smiled. "What a silly man."

Abberline gave a cry of rejuvenation after his stomachache disappeared. "I'm cured! I'm cured!" he cheered skipping around. Allen blinked, he was definitely more spazzy than his brother.

"It shouldn't work that fast," Ciel scoffed.

Abberline looked to the Phantomhive servants, "Butlers, you both are no ordinary butler at-"

"I am merely one hell of a butler," Sebastian replied swiftly.

* * *

Inside, the glasses man in the dining car sipped his tea. His snack, untouched, had fallen over along with the sugar and cream, now the birds pecking at it. His golden eyes flashed up, he looked out the window to see Allen laughing. Truly adorable. He would be his, he'd swear it.

* * *

The luggage was being carted out as the kidnapped boy reunited with his lord father. Packages and children were being unloaded; sunset had finally come ending this extreme day. Another train had come to save the passengers and take them to their destinations. Claude walked behind the line to wait to get back on, right behind Sebastian. Allen was busy helping a mother get her child off the train.

"Here," He presented a stained tablecloth. "My tea spilled in all the commotion. A true butler should have been able to sort that out, without the slightest rocking of the train."

"Yes, I can see you took some damages as well." Sebastian replied coolly. Claude noticed some cream on his nose, and in a giraffe-like motion with a long tongue, he licked it off. He put the cloth into his coat. Sebastian piped up, "I didn't appreciate you making a pass at what's mine."

Claude smirked and turned, "What was yours. Allen Walker shall be mine. Honestly, I don't see what that angelic boy sees in you. I bet I could make him far more happier than you would ever." He took out a white envelope, offering it to Sebastian.

"What is that?" Sebastian asked.

"If you wish to investigate my master," Claude replied, march into the Trancy mansion right through the front gate." Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "You want to help young master Ciel take his revenge, don't you?"

There was only silence and competitive atmosphere between the two demons, raven and spider.

* * *

The next day back at the Phantomhive Mansion, Ciel was having his teatime."Yesterday was tiring even for me." He took a sip of his tea. Sebastian came with a letter on a silver platter. "What's this?" it was marked to Earl Phantomhive. He took the letter and looked over it.

"An invitation to a ball at the Trancy estate," Sebastian said calmly.

Allen stiffened a bit. "What?" they both cried. "Trancy…" Ciel muttered softly as Allen kept dusting. He had a bad feeling coming on.

* * *

**Chapter 4 done! Woo! And what a chapter, Claude reappears and the plot moves along a bit! I find it funny how everyone was prepared to help and Sebastian just shut them down and went god-mod demon butler on the situation. And Bleach references ahoy! I'm such a fangirl it's stupid. And we now are confirmed at this spazzAbberline is the other Abberline's twin brother, the now dead twin. And Claude is a pervert for grabbing Allen's ass!**

**Claude: I was not…there was a bug on his coat and I merely swatted it away.**

**Sebastian: Was that before, or after you felt his rear up? *glare***

**Claude: …**

**Allen: *blushes* Why do I attract the crazies? **

**Sebastian and Claude: *holds Allen and kisses both his cheeks* Because you so cute Allen. *glare of rivalry at each other***

**Allen : Eh…. *stuck in the middle***

**Ciel: *sighs* How annoying…anyway…next chapter we're heading back to the Trancy estate for a costume ball.**

**Lavi: And next chapter I'm in it with Prince Soma and Agni! And the reason why Ciel can't remember diddly squat! *hugs Ciel***

**Ciel: Remember what? *flails***

**Alois: *smirks* Lots of fun and costumes await~ **


	5. Beacon Butler and Exorcist

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or D. Grayman. They both go to the respectful owners. This is the sequel to The Bishop on the Playing Board. This will go by Kuroshitsuji II series.

**WARNINGS- **This crossover will contain: Slight AU, mild cursing, dark romance, yaoi, angst, gore, violence, adult situations

**PAIRINGS**: MAIN: Allen/Sebastian

MINOR: Ciel/Sebas, Brotherly!Allen/Ciel, **Claude/Allen**, Brotherly?Alois/Allen

_**Enjoy Lords and Ladies**_

_**Chapter 5: Beacon Butler and Exorcist **_

It was a cold chilly winter night. Snow fell from the sky as a line of hungry workers waited to get their meal from a group of charitable foreigners. "Here you are," Prince Soma said softly as he handed a poor worker some curry bread. Agni was stirring and heating the warm curry as Lavi peeled ingredients to keep it fresh. Kanda was making sure the line was in place and no scuffles to get in the front of the line, glaring evilly at all of them.

"Thank you," the gracious worker said taking the bread.

"Agni's curry bread is very nutritious!" Lavi grinned. "You'll smile when you eat it! Hey Yuu-chan, how about you have some, then you will smile too!"

"Che. No thanks," the grumpy Japanese samurai scoffed. Once the Queen's captain of the guard and personal bodyguard but after pervious events resigned from his position and joined his former comrade Lavi by caring and guiding the young prince of India. Kanda's dark eyes glanced as he heard footsteps crunch in the snow. "What the hell are _**you**_ doing here…bastard butler?" he asked rudely.

Lavi turned and gulped, feeling the hairs on his head stand up in fear as he handed an old woman some curry bread. "You?" Soma exclaimed.

"Sebastian?" Agni blinked

It was Sebastian, and it appeared he had a serious look on his face. Sebastian moved forward and pushed the curry bread platter down, the line huddled together to get the scraps of food. Kanda scowled horribly and Lavi frowned. Sebastian had just explained his reason for coming here. "Is that true?" Soma asked.

"The little master…has lost his memories?" Lavi echoed.

* * *

Inside Soma's private carriage, the prince was conversing with his butler and his two assistants. In his hand he held a letter , staring down at it. "Trancy…just who is he? And Ciel's really coming as well?"

"Yes," Agni affirmed.

"Tch. That all seems a bit farfetched to me" Kanda grumbled, coughing a bit. It appeared Kanda was still ill from making a deal with dead fallen angel Ash/Angela. "I mean no one can really lose their memory that quickly!"

Lavi sighed, "Did he hit his head or something…and I'd like to learn a bit more on this Trancy family."

Soma has as solemn look on his face, "I've tried to visit Ciel-kun so many times since then. But…"

"Mr. Sebastian said that Lord Phantomhive would be suspicious if you met him in an unnatural setting." Agni explained, remembering what Sebastian told them earlier that winter.

Soma averted his butler's eyes, "That day, Ciel's khansama said that Ciel has no memory of the recent past, starting when we met. And he said that to keep from hurting Ciel, he wants us to act as if nothing's happened until the memories come back." It was the same for everyone. Allen had told the other servants when they were in the hospital, recovering from their fight with demon dog Pluto.

Lavi added, "He said he and Allen-kun made the same request to everyone else who knows Ciel-chan." Sebastian had returned Tanaka's recorded diary of event before the first fire of the mansion, Sebastian had also instructed Lavi to do some snooping around the Trancys' business. Allen had erased all recordings in Timcampy after he reunited with him. But the biggest heartbreak for the white-haired teen was telling Lady Elizabeth and her maidservant Paula, the girl broke down in tears.

""Even if I'm plunged to the depth of despair," Soma began to quote the exact words Ciel told him in his moment of weakness. "if there's a spider's thread there that I can crawl up, I'll take hold of it without giving up." We humans have the strength for that." Ciel said that to me."

"Your Highness…"

"I won't give up!" Soma cried determinedly. "I'll play this part perfectly for Ciel! Don't you dare let him catch on. Got it, Agni, Lavi, Kanda?"

"Yes Prince Soma-sama!" Lavi said as he was braiding Kanda's ponytail. Kanda slapped the Bookman away, "Leave me out of this! I won't even associate with the Phantomhives, the Moyashi, or that bastard butler! Baka-Usagi!"

"Jo ājñā." Agni bowed his head.

* * *

Going through a bleak, eerie forest to the Trancy manor was the Phantomhive staff and carriage. "Ball, ball, ball! Tonight we're going to a costume ball!" Finnie sang cheerily.

"I'm looking forward to it!" Maylene smiled.

"Yeah, he's even letting us servants some as long as we wear costumes!" Bard said. "Now that's a nice fellow for you. Hmm…what's his name, again? Tr…Tr…Trumpet?"

"It's "Lord Trancy!"" Maylene corrected the cook.

Inside, there was a pregnant silence between the master and his two demon servants. "Alois Trancy…You say the previous Earl Trancy died three years ago?" Ciel said softly.

"Yes."

"Three years ago…" Ciel looked afar ways off. He was lost in memories again, the burning of his mansion. The death of his parents, his family, his home. His kidnapping and torture, his humiliation! The branding by the occult that captured him, his deal with a demon. The meeting of someone who shared a past even worse than him, the one who joined his fate graciously.

"Alois went missing after he was kidnapped when he was very young," Allen informed gravely. "But he came back just before his father passed away. Along with a mysterious butler…" he gave an involuntary shiver, that person gave him more conflicting feelings than Sebastian did.

Ciel looked to his black butler, "Isn't that right?"

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian affirmed. "The story seems familiar somehow."

"It's a common one," Ciel nodded off, not really wanting to divulge into the subject. Allen sighed; he really did not wish to go.

The Phantomhive and his staff finally arrived at the enormous Trancy manor. The butlers first exited, letting the earl finally exit last. "Right, then. We'll be coming in the back way." Bard told the earl.

"See you later, young master!" Maylene waved.

"Look forward to seeing our costumes!" Finnie said brightly.

"Later guys," Allen waved to his friends as they took the carriage out back. Allen found himself staring at awe at the enormous mansions. It was colossal! Allen would admit he had been here earlier, but it was dark and stormy and he could barely see a thing, and the mansion didn't seem this big from his and Sebastian's previous intrusion.

Sebastian was about to knock on the door, when it opened before his knuckles made contact. Ciel's eyes widened as Allen averted the one who greeted them first's eyes. Claude looked down at the earl, "The Right Honorable Ciel, Earl Phantomhive, I presume?" the jet black butler said. He bowed, "We've been expecting you." His golden eyes darted to Allen's averting ruby ones; he saw the light blush on his pale cheeks. He returned to looking at his noble guest, "I am Claude Faustus, the butler of this house."

There was a pause between the four. Claude opened the door and let the three guests in. "Please come in." He quickly took Allen's hand and gave a quick peck on the gloved left hand. Allen blushed and pulled his hand away, moving quickly to a glaring Sebastian. He saw that his demonic husband was looking up at the corner of the doorway, "What is it?" he asked him.

Claude looked up; a spider web was woven on the corner of the doorway. "Ah, yes. The Trancy coat of arms bears a spider, so it's our tradition not to kill them."

"That makes sense," Sebastian said, Allen was looking up shyly at Claude. "If you try to force it away, it will cling to you for life." The raven butler smirking. Claude was unaffected by Sebastian's little comment, "This way, please." The earl and the butlers made their way inside the mansion.

Ciel gasped when he looked up at the golden chandelier hanging on the ceiling. His vision became dizzy and blurry, no. The entire room was getting blurry and hazy, this setting was painfully familiar. Ciel heard a ringing in his ears, his eyes wide. He inhaled a bit of backed up and almost fell on Allen, who caught him in time. Allen put caring hands on the boy's shoulders as the earl clanged to him close. "Young master, what's the matter?"

Ciel panted a bit, sweating in a bit of nauseating panic. "It's nothing!" he brushed it off, tearing away from the white-haired teen. "Might my butlers come along?"

"Of course," Claude said.

"Come on."

"Certainly."

Claude piped up, "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid my master is currently away on business." The spider butler closed the door. "He'll return in time for the ball."

"I see."

"I've laid out tea in the drawing room. Everyone else is already there." Claude bowed. Allen once again felt hungry predatorily eyes on him again.

""Everyone else"? Ciel echoed.

* * *

The Earl was led upstairs, "Ciel!" Lizzie cried immediately latching onto her fiancée. "Elizabeth?" Ciel exclaimed in surprise. Paula bowed humbly. Lizzie pouted, "Honestly! It's "Lizzie."

"You're late, earl," Lau called out. The oriental drug lord was sitting comfortably on a lounging couch with Ran-Mao on his lap.

"Lau!" Ciel also exclaimed. He walked to his fellow noble, "So you two were invited as well? Which means…" Ciel looked around the room, searching for someone in particular.

"What is it?" Lizzie asked.

"Nothing. I thought Madam Red might be here too, but I don't see her." Lizzie got a grief-stricken look on her face; she fought the tears threatening her. Lau opened his eyes briefly, glancing at the earl. "I'd have thought she wouldn't miss this for the world…"

"Oh, well, you see-" Lau was about to spill the beans when Lizzie interrupted him and waved her arms around. "Please calm down, Lady Elizabeth," Sebastian stated as Allen sighed tiredly.

"Ciel!" Soma cried. The Indian prince ran with teary eyes and hugged Ciel.

"Allen-kun~" Lavi sang as he glomped Allen once again. "Lavi!" Allen cried tying to pry his friend off.

"Oh my," Lau muttered. Lizzie seemed anxious.

"Ciel! Ciel!" the Indian prince cried as he nuzzled the British earl.

"Who in blazes are you? Let me go!" Ciel barked, shoving him off.

"Who am I? You mean you…you…" Soma sniffled. He hugged the boy again, snuggling him against the boy's his will. Lavi chuckled as he did the same to Allen, who was trying to tear away. "I told you, let me go!"

"Is that…?" Lizzie spoke softly. Sebastian leaned over and whispered, "Yes, that's Prince Soma. The red-head is Lavi Bookman Jr., Allen's old comrade."

"They'll ruin everything!" Lizzie said looking at the butler.

"Not to worry, my lady. Prince Soma has _**them**_." Sebastian smirked.

"You mustn't do that, Your Highness!" Agni pulled his prince off.

"Che. Baka-Usagi, get off the Moyashi before you catch his stupidity and weakness," Kanda dragged Lavi off. Allen glared at Kanda, "Shut the hell up Bakanda!" He dusted his uniform off and straightened himself up. "And it's Allen! Not Moyashi!"

Soma flailed his limb about like a child, "No! Ciel! Ciel!"

Ciel stepped back to Sebastian, "Who _**are **_these men?"

Agni looked to Sebastian, Sebastian smiled and nodded. Agni gave his own smile and let his prince down. He bowed, "My apologies, my lord. This is 26th child of the king of Bengal, Prince Soma Asman Cadart." He introduced the crying prince. "And these are our escorts around the country, Lavi Bookman Jr. and Yuu Kanda." He also introduced the smiling one-eyed redhead and the scowling pony-tailed Japanese samurai who radiated a dark aura that made anyone not wish to conflict him.

"And why would that "prince" start weeping the moment he saw me?" Ciel asked as Soma sniffled.

"Ciel!" Soma cried again, cut was held back by Kanda who tugged on the back of his collar. "I-I finally got to see you, but you're…"

Lavi smiled to Ciel, "His Highness is deeply moved at meeting the founder of the Funtom Company. Funtom toys are considered very rare and wonderful where he and Agni come from." He lied easily.

Soma tried to break free from Kanda's grasp, "Our memories will never fade!"

"Those toys hold precious memories of the prince and his friend," Kanda grunted holding him back. "Stop you damn pinhead prince!"

"No matter what happens, the friendship between the two of us will-" Soma tried to finished, but Lavi bonked him on the head with his slightly enlarged hammer. "That friend was very dear to His Highness," he smiled keeping Soma's head under his mallet.

"But he…he…Oh, it's heartbreaking!" Agni started to tear up. Lavi faked his own crocodile tears. "My prince!" they helped the royal up and both hugged him. "Agni! Lavi!" the prince hugged they back. Kanda sneer and looked away, "Idiots…"

Sebastian nodded, "I fear we can do nothing with them. young master, let's retire to our rooms. We must prepare for the ball. Come now." The butlers walked out of the room of the weeping Indians and Bookman.

"Ah! I'll meet you guys later, I have my own costume I want to wear," Allen grinned. He smiled at Sebastian. Sebastian felt a bit uneasy seeing Allen go off on his own with that spider crawling about.

* * *

Allen watched as he saw the triplet butlers lead Ciel and Sebastian to their room, Allen wondered where it would be good to prepare his costume. He worried for Ciel's wellbeing; it seemed the mansion brought whiplashes of memory to the forgetful earl. And Claude's interest in him made him feel less than comfortably. He sighed, "This is such a problem. How did it come to this?"

He stopped when he saw a door slightly ajar. Now not in his proper nature, Allen decided to peek inside. He saw a bed littered with grandiose costume, he also so the back of Alois Trancy. Alois picked up two pairs of costumes, seeing which one he'd wear to the party. "Shit." He cussed throwing them on the ground. "And this is shit. This one's shit, too!" Allen watched as he saw each costume get thrown on the ground. "And this!" each costume was thrown on the ground.

Allen saw the melancholy maid Hannah merely watch her master finished tossing every choice of costume on the floor. Alois went to the table that had a king's assortment of jewelry. Alois picked up a regal crown, "This is shit of the highest grade!" he threw it at Hannah's head. Allen bit his lip, clenching his fists angrily. This child needed a spanking of the highest grade! He watched blood trail from Hannah's head.

He heard footsteps, he saw Claude coming down the hall. The demonic teen hid himself in another room, and watched the other black butler enter his master's room. Allen slipped out and watched through the doorway, making sure Claude did not spot him. "Where is he?' Alois asked.

Claude bowed, reporting, "He has arrived."

"And Allen?"

"With him as well."

Alois went to another spread of costumes. "I was choosing a costume. You wear one too, Claude. How about something like this?" he chose a pink dress costume, putting it on the spider butler's broad shoulders. The boy clapped his hands and danced a bit, "Olé!" Allen giggled a bit softly, amused.

Claude glowered down at his master. Alois met his butler's gaze as a silent conversation was held. In a moment of rage, the bipolar boy took the dress off Claude and threw it away, "Ally the costumes you brought me are bloody useless!" He stared at Hannah, "Strip, Hannah."

Allen felt his cheeks heat up immensely when he saw the maid begin to undress. The three watched in silence as the maid stripped, Allen pinched his nose to prevent a nosebleed. He saw Claude move a bit back, blocking his view of Hannah. Allen looked up and saw Claude glancing at him; Allen blushed and tried to look away. So Claude knew he was here, but was being a team player and hiding him from the obscene view and from Alois.

Alois looked back to Claude, "I assume you're ready, Claude?"

"Certainly." Claude nodded. "I transform day into night, pleasure into pain, and waltzes into requiems. That's what makes a Trancy butler."

Alois smirked darkly, "I'll show you a good time, Ciel Phantomhive." Allen slipped away into the halls, his heart pounding against his chest.

* * *

_**Strength**_

* * *

That evening the guests piled in as a orchestra began to play. An assortment of nobles dressed up for the masquerade were socializing and dancing. "Ciel!" Lizzie smiled, dressed as a Native American. She held a feather in her hands, "You wear one of these, too."

Ciel took a sip of his drink; he was dressed as a pirate captain. "Fine." He let his cousin fiancée put the feather in his hat. Lizzie giggled joyfully, "Now we match!" Paula was in the background, dressed as an Egyptian princess jingling her bells. She turned to Soma "You're not wearing a costume, Your Highness?"

Soma was dressed in a classic detective outfit, complete with a pipe. "This is my Sherlock Holmes costume."

Lavi chuckled as he was dressed as the white rabbit from Alice in Wonderland, "I'm the White Rabbit. And Yuu-chan is…umm…"

Kanda was dressed in a traditional samurai wear, holding a katana and had an x-shaped scar painting on his left cheek. "I'm Hitokiri Battousai." He said. Everyone gave him confused looks. Kanda grumbled, "It's translates to...I'm Battousai the Manslayer. He was an infamous shadow assassin for the imperialists during the revolution against the shogun in Japan. He was famous for his sword-style and x-shaped scar." A chorused of oh's rang leaving the samurai irritated beyond belief.

"Young master!' The three servants chorused. They were dressed as the three demons that guided and protect monk Sanzo to the India to defeat the evil demons plaguing Shangri-La. "We're the Three Musketeers of Chinese monsters!"

"Magic monkey Son Goku!" Finnie grinned.

"Let's go, Gandhara!" Maylene smiled playing as Cho Gono, the pig demon.

Bard who was the Kappa, Gojyo, said, "We had a costume made for you too, young master!" they held out a priest monk Sanzo costume. "Ta-da!" there was even a bald helmet to make it appear he was truly a monk.

"Rejected," Ciel stated bluntly.

"At least wear this part!" Finnian whined.

Lau was sitting on a couch dressed as a shogun with Ran-Mao his queen. Lau was smoking and stroking his favorite girl's leg, "Tonight's party is shaping up to be very entertaining, isn't it, Ran-Mao?" She nodded in agreement.

* * *

Allen was in his room putting on the finished touches of his costume. He traced his eye with black eyeliner a bit. His days of being a clown were to pay off tonight. He glanced at Sebastian who entered the room a bit earlier to look around and helped him button and zip up his costume. The door opened, "This is a marvelous room. Thank you for giving us this room." He smiled looking at Claude.

"Us? It was only meant for only you," Claude stated.

Sebastian smirked, "All and I have decided to share the room and the bed." Allen blushed a bit, embarrassed. "Everything is perfect, from the precision of the bedclothes to the cleaning and even the desk drawers. I sense the special care for your guest that you must have taken."

"It's been very educational for us," Allen smiled putting on a jester hat. He put on bowed a bit, "If you excuse me gentlemen, my public awaits," he smiled and walked out the room to the dining room, the bells on his costume jingling.

Claude's eyes followed after Allen's rear, and then returned to Sebastian's gaze. "How nice. I'm more impressed by the passion that you share with your beloved pet and that prompts you to stoop to petty thievery in service of your duty."

"You flatter me," Sebastian smiled calmly. He walked passed Claude, "I won't let you have my young master and my pet. You see, I am his butler come hell or high water. He is my wife and I shall raise bloody fields if he is taken away from me."

"The master's orders are absolute." Claude shot back. "I'm one hell of a butler too, you know." There was a pause.

"Pardon me." Sebastian said. He moved out of the room, the two great demons serving humans said nothing more as Sebastian followed the jingles downstairs.

* * *

The triplet butlers were perfectly serving refreshments to the guests. The Phantomhive servants watched with envy how these three look-alikes did every task without any stumble. "Maybe we should help out, too?" Finnie said.

"I agree!" Maylene smiled.

"We'll show them all what the Phantomhive servants are made of!" Bard said. The other two nodded.

One crash later, Bard had used his real sword and split a table in half. "I-I was chopping food…"

Another crash! Finnie wailed at the broken casket of wines, "I was just trying to carry the box!"

Maylene screeched, she was trying to carry a shaking tower of china plates on her own. She lost her balance, immediately the three triplet butlers zoomed off to correct the mistakes. The first triplet took away the broken table and cleared up the fallen food, replacing it with a new one. The second twin brushed away the broken glass and wood, rolled up the stained rug and replaced it with a new dry one. Maylene fell and the third twin caught all the plates before they fell and shattered. Everyone stared in awe, "Amazing…" they all began to applaud.

Bard bowed his head, "Sorry. Th-They're good!"

"Oh, wow!" Finnie admired the dry carpet.

Maylene bowed, "Thank you…"

"Well at least you tried," Allen said. Ciel looked up as everyone who knew Allen saw him come down. He was dressed gloriously in an elegant court jester or clown costume. He had silk and bells decorating his costume. He was wearing silver masquerade mask, he took it off showing he wore eye makeup. Allen smiled and walked up to Ciel, bowing.

Ciel walked up to confront his teen butler, but a blonde maid bumped into him and spilt a drink onto his coat. "I'm so sorry," the girl said.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Ciel said.

"No, it would be horrible if your costume stained," the girl maid said. She looked up; she was a girl about Ciel's age with bright baby blue eyes. Ciel lightly blushed at the cuteness of the girl. She smiled, "Come, this way." She walked off, Allen obediently following after them.

* * *

In a closed off room, a single candle lit the dark room. The girl was trying to get rid of the stain from Ciel's costume coat. Ciel was sitting on a bed with Allen sitting beside him. "I'm finished," the girl said. Allen took the coat and frowned, "I say!" the stain only seem to got bigger.

The girl took Ciel's hand and admired he ring on his thumb, "A lovely blue. I wonder if your soul turns this color when you die?" she looked into the dimly glowing blue diamond.

"What?" Ciel took his hand back. He stared at this strange maid girl, who stared into his own blue eye. "The same color." She said softly. Allen glared at the girl, not liking the situation. The girl dared to put her hands on the earl's cheeks, "The same color as your ring."

"What are you on about?" Ciel hissed.

"I wonder: if I could become one with you, would I be able to have this blue?" she asked, smirking. She moved over and licked his ear and pulled back, swiping his eye patch. Allen immediately pushed her away. "Alright that's enough with you. Give me the eye patch."

The girl giggled, "Aren't you cute? That jester outfit makes you look darling. You're hair; it reminds me of the winter snow." She did the same act on Allen. She looked into Allen's eyes, tracing his scar "This scar makes you look beautiful, it befits you." She licked the striking bottom of his scar, kissing his pentacle/pentagram scar. She pulled away and dangled the eye patch. "Your eye and scar are impure." She giggled and trotted away.

The earl and his servant gave chase to the girl. The boy growled when the girl disappeared in the halls. Ciel's vision got twisted again, giving him a major migraine. "Are you alright, young master?" Allen held his shoulders tightly to keep him from collapsing.

The girl's giggling was heard again. The both turned and saw the girl turn the corner and run through the halls. The two ran after her.

* * *

"Honestly, there's just nothing to be done with you!" Soma sighed, the three servants hanging their heads in shame.

"Useless idiots," Kanda scoffed. Lavi chuckled, "Well I thought it was kind of funny."

"S-Sorry…"

"We repent."

"My prince," Agni called out. Agni was dressed as Dr. Watson, Sherlock's infamous assistant and partner, was holding a covered tray of something. "It's finished, then, Watson?" Soma smiled.

"Watson?"

Agni bowed, he removed the cover revealing a piping hot pile of curry bread."Well, if it isn't curry bread." Lau commented.

Kanda looked away, "I'm getting pretty freaking sick and tired of always eating that shit."

Lavi grinned, "Aw, c'mon Yuu. Agni's curry bread is the best and always brings smiles to everyone. Agni, where did they come from?"

"I borrowed the house's kitchen to make them," Agni smiled.

Soma explained his plan, "Ciel's memory might come back if he eats some of these. That was my thought."

Everyone gasped, "We'll help!" Finnie smiled.

Maylene cheered, "We want to show him lots of fun, and get him to remember old times!" Lizzie nodded, "Yup!"

Lavi beamed, "It seems everyone feels the same." Soma and Lau nodded.

"Wait, the earl has amnesia?" the Chinese lord said clueless. "Really? Since when?"

"You didn't know?" Kanda barked, pretty much annoyed.

Lizzie looked around, "I wonder where Ciel and Allen went…"

* * *

Allen and Ciel had followed the blonde maid girl into a dark stone kitchen. Ciel mused, _'What? I know this mansion? No, that doesn't make any sense…' _he blinked when his eyes went to a door in the wall. Allen gulped, remember that door, he remembered this kitchen, from days and almost weeks earlier. "Young master wait…"

"If you are truly loyal to me, you'd follow me and protect me," Ciel said going on to the door. Allen sighed and followed after him, this would not end well at all. Allen opened the door, a stairwell leading to the downstairs basement pantry. Ciel narrowed his eyes when he heard footsteps tapping downstairs. He swore he could see a ghostly image of a couple, a man and a woman, going downstairs, the man holding a large suitcase. "Sebastian?" he thought the man was, but who was that woman with him?

"…"_**New Moon Drop"…" **_Ciel gripped his head, hearing Sebastian's voice echo in it. Allen held his master who was following over in pain, _**"People say that tea leaves plucked on the night of the full moon have a clear, sweet, smell, but these are the opposite: tea leaves plucked at the new moon." **_Once his little mind spasm was over, Allen stroked his master hair and whispered comforting words to him. Together they made their way downstairs slowly. _**"They give off an indistinct scent…"**_

Once they reached the pantry, line of jars filled with tea leaves decorated the shelves. Ciel stepped warily through; he swore he saw the ghostly images of Sebastian and the woman again. _**"It's otherwise known as "the soul's temperature."" **_

"Sebastian!" Ciel cried running to his butler. "Wait young master!" Allen ran after him. The image disappeared and Allen stopped short. "No, young master, you must not see…!" it was too late; Ciel spotted the box of New Moon Drop tea leaves. Ciel gripped his head.

"_**Not yet,"**_ a familiar voice of the maid said. It seemed to echo around the room, _**"It's all right; I promise to show it to you. But first…"**_ Ciel felt nauseous, he covered his mouth to stop himself from puking. Allen held him tight and tried to soothe him in the boy's memory spasm, his eyes glowing a feral red.

Ciel now heard Claude voice, _**"Give me that trunk, Sebastian Michaelis…" **_Then Allen's briefly, _**"…and Allen Walker!" **_Ciel struggled a bit in Allen's grasp, they both fumbled and brought down tons of boxes from the shelves. Ciel could not held his stomach no longer, he puked on the floor, coughing and choking. Allen soothingly patted his back and wiped his lips with a cloth. Ciel pushed him off and ran back upstairs. Allen sighed, following after him.

More and more voice rang in the earl's ears. _**"Don't kill them! You mustn't kill them! Catch them, Claude!" **_they rounded another corner running. _**"Ciel Phantomhive? I finally have you, Ciel!" **_Allen chased after his master to the outside courtyard of the manor into the dark woods.

* * *

In the middle of the woods, Ciel stomped by a tree to catch his breath. "Master, you're sweating…" Allen sighed drying the sweat from his master's face with his cloth. Ciel smacked his hand away.

Allen shook his hand and glared at an oncoming figure. "What's wrong?" it was the girl from earlier. She came out of the shadows jarringly. "Can't you breathe? Does it hurt? If it hurts, I'll lick it all better for you." She said softly with a smirk. "I'll lick your wounds."

"Enough of this farce," Allen growled. "Enough of this farce, Alois Trancy!" Allen glared meanly at the cross-dressing earl.

Alois kept his calm smirk, even though he was exposed. "So you were on to me. What a drag," his voice went back to its boyish tone again. He removed his blonde extension wig and fixed his hair.

"I thought if I let you get us alone, you'd make a move," Ciel said coolly.

"So you both followed me on purpose?" Alois smirked. "But…" Claude appeared from the trees standing beside his master. He looked to his other side, the triplets came down from the skies and appeared in a straight line for their master.

Ciel gave his own smirked, "I can't have you underestimating me." Allen grinned, throwing his jester hat down and removing all the excess parts of his costume to lighten himself. Claude licked his lips for a split second. "Our young master is quite right," he said along with Sebastian who appeared from behind the tree Ciel was leaning against. Sebastian kissed Allen's head and each stood by both of the Phantomhive's side. Sebastian looked to Claude, "I believe I warned you earlier, Claude."

Alois sneered and looked to the black butler, "Oh, we just wanted to chat somewhere quiet."

Ciel asked, "What could you possibly want from me enough to hold a costume ball and dress yourself up that way?"

"I want you and Allen Walker," Alois replied simply.

Ciel was obviously irked by that response, "What do you mean?" even Allen had hair standing on end by that statement.

"That I want you and Allen Walker. That's all, Ciel Phantomhive. If you refuse me…" he looked to the towering roof of his mansion. "I'll have everyone in there killed."

Allen snorted, "I don't think some of those guests would just allow themselves to die." He'd call himself a beansprout if he saw Kanda and Lavi just surrender to death like any normal weak human.

"I've arranged for a little performance. And if it begins, everyone dies," Alois explained deviously. He grinned devilishly, "Including the people you care about."

* * *

Back at the party, Finnie was using his amazing strength to fling Maylene and Bard around in a very ungraceful dance. Everyone watched happily at the amusing scene, except for Kanda was brooding far from the group. Soma noticed that only one curry bread was untouched on the plate.

* * *

A light wind brushed against Ciel Phantomhive's face. The stakes were high on this game. "Well?" Alois said wickedly.

"Do as you like," Ciel said callously. Alois's eyes widen, Claude was expressionless, and Allen and Sebastian just smirked, as expected from their young master.

"Are you sure about that?" Alois asked him.

Ciel smirked, "Of course-_if _you can. I have something I'd like to ask you, too."

"What is it? I'll tell you…if you bow down and kiss my ass," Alois laughed uncouthly. He even turned and shoot his rear-end to exclaim his taunting.

"I wonder which of us will kiss ass in the end?"

"Well, aren't you confident?" Alois scoffed. He walked towards Claude, "Don't get cocky just because your butlers have a little talent." He bragged, "My Claude here is even _**more **_amazing!" he stuck out his tongue, tattooed on it was Claude own golden and amber pentagram on it. Allen groaned, he felt his pentacle/pentagram mark on his brow ache a bit at the sight of contract mark.

Ciel was unfazed by this, his bare and clearly seen pentagram on his right eye glowing, "Yes, I thought you'd have one. You understand our contract, Sebastian, Allen. You'll both serve me, you'll both protect me, and you will both not kill me until my goal is achieved."

"Of course," both butlers said. "We've been your loyal servants ever since that day," each day different, yet each day connected something between the three. Sebastian then said, "I'll grant you any wish you like…Until our contract is fulfilled and I take your soul and Allen Walker's freedom."

"Good answers," Ciel smiled, satisfied.

Alois then began chanting under his breath, "Hoheo taralna, rondero tarel. Claude! Get me Ciel and Allen!" he ordered his butler.

"This is any order, Sebastian and Allen," Ciel commanded, "Do whatever it take to protect me. Do not fail."

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Yes, My Lord."

* * *

**I finally got this chapter up! Sorry for last weekend I got so busy and things~ And woo more cross-dressing yay! I love boys in skirts and dresses! And Claude can be protecting too for Allen's innocence (not the battle kind…you know…if he still has it and Sebby didn't take it already) Well you see why I put a question mark after Alois in the minor pairing section of the beginning, because Alois you are my favorite slutty boy. **

**By the way, I rediscovered my inner Green Day fan girl last weekend. I saw American Idiot on Broadway and the lead singer, Billie Joe Armstrong guest starred in it which is a rare occurrence! I fangirled out, I don't care if he's near 40; he's still one hot rocker! My newest yaoi obsession is SaintJesus, which is the character St. Jimmy and Johnny (Jesus of Suburbia). Once I'm done with this story, I might divulge myself into writing some fanfiction on that. **

**Thank you for your reviews~ **

**And now a word from the hotties.**

**Allen: Thank you all your kind love. *cute smile***

**Kanda: I don't want any more freaking Valentines! I hate sweets! **

**Lavi: Ladies~ I'm all yours this Valentine's Day~**

**Sebastian: I'm one hell of a butler and I shall make you all the finest sweets around. **

**Grell: ~ you adorable hunnies are just to die for~ **

**Undertaker: Hee~ I have a coffin just made for the two of us to share. ~**

**William: Valentine's Day? Why would I care for such a meaningless holiday? Now back to work or I'll deduct your pay.**

**Lau: Valentines? For me? Oh how thoughtful…what's Valentine's Day? **

**Claude: …Thank you for your Valentines…I shall put them with the rest….**

**Alois: What? Chocolates and gifts for me? Thank you! Now why don't I give you your present…?*licks lips***

**Ciel: Hmph…I don't care for this stupid holiday. You're gifts are meaningless. I only accept cards with checks in them.**

**Soma: *blush* C-c-chocolates for me? Thank you! *hugs tightly* **

**Agni: Let me make you some Valentine's curry bread in the shape of hearts for you! Then let us pray to Saint Valentines together!**

**Bard: What? You'll cook for me? Even though I'm a remarkable chef…I guess it's alright for a little lady to step into the kitchen.**

**Finnie: I picked these flowers just for you! They still have roots though…be my Valentine? **

**Ronald Knox: U-Hm! Sempai-chan! T-those are for me? Thank you! I can't wait to show Grell-sempai!**

***Guest Star* Tyki: What…why am I here? Mm…chocolates and flowers…thanks I guess…Sorry but I'm not in this story…**

***rides off on Yaoi jetpack* **


	6. Night Dew Butler and Exorcist

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or D. Grayman. They both go to the respectful owners. This is the sequel to The Bishop on the Playing Board. This will go by Kuroshitsuji II series.

**WARNINGS- **This crossover will contain: Slight AU, mild cursing, dark romance, yaoi, angst, gore, violence, adult situations

**PAIRINGS**: MAIN: Allen/Sebastian

MINOR: Ciel/Sebas, Brotherly!Allen/Ciel, **Claude/Allen**, Brotherly?Alois/Allen

_**Enjoy Lords and Ladies**_

_**Chapter 6: Night Dew Butler and Exorcist **_

_The shine from the raven's eye perched on broken stone wall watched in silence and patience as its master and his bride. Allen, a newly-made and wedded demon teenager who was once a solider for God, sold his freedom and soul away to have new purpose, lightly held his master's shoulder back as his beloved neared closer to take their young master's soul._

_All had been completed, Ciel's wish had been fulfilled, the one who organized to kill his parents and destroy his home, which humiliated him and stained his family name so evilly, was dead. Ciel's wide sapphire eye watched Sebastian, his faithful butler for almost 3 years, say with glowing feral eyes, "Now, young master…"as he did instructed, Ciel relaxed back into Allen's arms closing his eyes._

"_I love you…" Allen said, looking up softly at the other demon, his eyes glowing red as Sebastian's did. Sebastian smirked and kissed his new wife's lips gently. Once again, he had won in the end, he was to get the soul and he got the exorcist wife. What more could one ask for? Sebastian licked his lips, the most delectable meal of a soul, then after, he planned, to make love to Allen for a long, sexy time. _

_Sebastian took Ciel's chin, raising it up so he could deliver that soul-sucking kiss. He neared closer; Allen licked his own lips, waiting in dark anticipation. Suddenly a clock's bell gonged, echoing throughout the solitary island in hell. This startled the only raven, making it fly away from the ruined castle. "What…was that Sebastian?" Allen asked looking to the black butler. He groaned a bit, slapping his hand to his neck, "Ow! Something bit me!" He groaned._

_Sebastian gasped, his glow in his eyes died down, he stopped all of what he was doing. Like in a trance, he took his hands away from Ciel's face. "Sebastian?" Allen said. Ciel's head just fell down heavily. "Sebastian-darling, what's wrong?" he asked his wide-eyed hubby, hugging his arm. _

"_What is this?" Sebastian managed to croak out in surprise._

* * *

Through the forest the triplets chased after Sebastian carrying Ciel, and Allen who was parrying any swings and send them back a bit if they ever decided to strike. The triplets held gardening equipment which would deadly if used in combat by the right people.

Claude had announced the formation of attack, "Group attack: The Raking from Hell!"

Th trees cornered the three as the triplets circled them. "That's so…" Allen stated, slightly deadpanned, "That's such a lame name for a attack." Even if the hell part gave him tingles.

The triplets kept on circling them, each one watching and following the individual twin's move. One triplet leapt into the air, all eyes followed him as he came down to slam his ladder onto their heads. Another latched his pliers onto Sebastian's leg, the ladder went over their heads, making them stuck from moving. The third twin came flying down with his sharp bush-carving knife. Alois smirked, victory was his! Before the blade made contact with Sebastian's face, Allen roared and sent a punch to the chopping twin's face, making him fall. Allen kicked both away and got the ladder and pliers off.

The butlers stood on top of a tree with Ciel safely in arms, both smirking, "I see you are all quite skilled," Sebastian gave light praise to. The two twins got up, taking their torn in half pliers and a piece of ladder and chasing after the three again. Allen avoided a strike from the knife-wielding triplet, kicking his side back to the others. Allen chuckled, muttering, "You were just like a doll then…" he reminisced the soulless boy that rested peaceful in a trunk, unaware he was being chased after and thrown about.

"Did you say something?" Ciel asked Allen

Sebastian glanced at him as Allen easily lied, "I said if you'd let me put you in a trunk, young master, it would be ever so much easier for Sebastian or myself to carry you."

"This is not time for joking!" Ciel hissed angrily, Sebastian smirked as Allen giggled amused. "My apologies, my lord."

Alois watched in excitement in delight as the three were running for his and Claude direction. He squealed in excitement as Claude stepped in front of his master. Sebastian halted, turned, nearly kicking Claude's head, leaping and flipping the other way, landing perfectly.

"Wait, wait, wait! I can't turn that fast!" Allen cried, despite being a demon that could do all Sebastian did. He slipped while trying to turn; Claude spread in arms and caught the slipping boy before he could fall. Allen blushed, looking up at the spider demon, but he shoved him away and leaped after his husband and master. "Wait for me!" he exclaimed catching up with them.

Alois gasped in amazement. He smirked devilishly at Claude. He hugged his butler's back, "Sebastian's amazing. Could he actually be better than you, Claude? And I saw how you hugged Allen; you really are infatuated with him. If we forced Sebastian to crawl on the ground for us, that's be even more amazing. He might even accidently let go of Allen's bonds. Can you do it, Claude?"

Claude opened his golden eyes which held dark determination.

* * *

Back at the party, the orchestra played another dance. Couples danced as other conversed and socialized. A truly fine costume party. When the dance took a pause, someone said, "What's that?" Hannah, in a sexy long black dress rolled in some sort of covered contraption into the middle of the room. She had a melancholy expression on her face. She removed the cover, showing some strange black instrument with a decorative skull on it.

Lau gasped. Lavi got a hear in his eyes, looking at Hannah, "Strike!" he exclaimed, giving a thumbs up. "She's just my type!"

"Baka-Usagi…every girl well endowed is your type," Kanda growled, biffing the white rabbit on the head with the hilt of his sword.

"What's that?" Maylene wondered.

"Is it another instrument?" Finnie guessed.

"Well, now, I didn't expect to see _**that **_here…" Lau commented as Hannah lifted the top, revealing a strange looking thing inside.

"You know what it is?" Soma asked.

Hannah sat down; she then began to lick her fingers, getting them nice and moist. She put in fingers in her mouth to get them wet. Lavi had steam coming from his nose, his eye still a heart, a blush on his face, "Strike! Strike! Strike! Homerun!" Bard (his mask fell off), Finnie, and Kanda blushed as Maylene blushed, admiring how beautiful she was. Hannah began stepping on a pedal on the instrument, the transparent bowls on the contraption began to spin. Hannah put her moist, wet, fingers on the instrument like spinning wheel. It made a soft, angelic sound.

People started to gather around here, marveling at the majestic music she was making. Soma gasped, he then grasped his head in pain."Your Highness!" Agni cried, he groaned as his head started to hurt.

"Wh-What…the hell is t-this…?" Kanda groaned, gripping his head. Lavi moaned as his head began to hurt also. The entire room groaned in pain as their heads began to upset.

* * *

Sebastian, Allen, and Ciel finally outran the triplets and Claude for now. Sebastian had let Ciel down; he sat against a tree, hugging his knees. The two butlers looked down, Ciel panted a bit, trying to catch his breath. Sebastian smirked, but he heard a faint sound. "Young master, Allen, please cover your ears." He instructed. Allen heard that chime like sound.

"My ears?" Ciel parroted curiously. He groaned when he suddenly gripped his head at a painful screech. Allen bit his lips, there was a pounding in his head, giving him a migraine. "What is this sound?" Allen hissed in pain, moving his hands over his ears.

Sebastian placed his hands over Ciel's ear, "I believe it's been a hundred years since I last heard it." The two demons looked up, see the triplets had caught up with them, looming down over them with their gardening weapons.

"Crap…" Allen mumbled.

* * *

Hannah continued playing her strange, migraine-inducing instrument. Lizzie whined, covering his ears and gripping her head in pain. Almost everyone one, strangely excluding Lau and Ran-Mao, were affected by the instrument. "My head!" Lavi hissed.

"Oh, it hurts!" Finnie cried.

"Did I drink too much?" Bard creaked.

"I say, what's going on here?" Some bit out to the unaffected Chinese.

Lau turned, "Hmmm? What?" he and Ran-Mao had corks in their ears, blocking out all sounds. "Why, you!" Kanda barked at the cheating, uncaring Chinese noble and his sister. Lau just juggled the bottles of wine he got the corks from.

Suddenly, one by one the moans and groans of pain ceased, eyes glowed a ominous blue with a shine. Each person had a maddening smile on their lips, giggling insanely. "Prince Soma!" Agni cried as the other guests began to surround them. A man tried to stab Soma with a dagger, but Agni caught him and elbowed him away. Soon Kanda and Agni began punching and kicking away anyone trying to kill them. "What's going on here?" Some wondered aloud.

Lavi got up and hammered away a man clinging to Ran-Mao. "That music must be controlling them." He stared at Hannah. "Damnit, why are the women who are my type are evil and trying to kill me?"

* * *

Allen donkey kicked, caught one of the triplets' swinging axe in-between his feet. Other charge forward with two saws in his hand, ready to strike. Allen frowned and swung the saw out of the other's grip and sent the saw twin into the other one behind him, sending them flying into a tree.

The only triplet standing stepped back in a bit of fear for the white-haired twin. Allen stood up and dusted his gloves up. He fixed his black neck-ribbon and tightened his hair-ribbon. The triplet retreated, running off. Allen smirked, victorious.

Ciel got out of his amazed daze, "Sebastian, Allen, we have to get back to the hall."

Sebastian smirked, "No need to worry, my lord. One of my very few friends is here today along with Allen's old comrades."

* * *

Of course he was referring to Agni, Lavi, and Kanda. Agni revealed his Right Hand of God, he pressed onto each Phantomhive servants, Kanda, and Lavi's pressure points to release them from the music's grasp.

"Oh, it's all quiet now!" Finnie said, removing his hands from his ears.

"You got to teach me how to do that Agni-san," Lavi looked to the Indian butler with a grin.

"All the noise around me's gotten softer!" Maylene smiled.

"Che, finally." Kanda rubbed his neck.

"My headache's better-hey!" Bard sighed. Suddenly Finnie cried out in panic as the four looked at each other in worry. "Now there's something wrong with _us_!"

"Our voices are coming out delayed!" Lavi exclaimed.

Maylene shouted, "It's like that volleyball move where you fake the timing of your jump!"

Agni tied the flaps of Soma's detective hat to filter out the music, giving Kanda and Lavi a thumbs up. He removed his Watson moustache, "They're coming, everyone." He stated seriously. The three servants screamed as Kanda unsheathed his katana and Lavi grew out his hammer.

Ran-Mao came floating down and kicked away many of the nearer attacking guests. Paula was keeping Lizzie somewhere safe, before they could be hypnotized like the others; Soma hit their pressure points and knocked them out for their own safety. "I'm sorry." He apologized. He turned to his butler and two attendants who were fighting off nearing guests and orchestra members, "Agni, Kanda, Lavi! Stop their attacks by knocking them unconscious!"

"Jo ājñā!" Agni yelled in acknowledgment back handing an orchestra member.

"Yessir!" Lavi grin knocking away a violinist

"Che!" Kanda kept on hitting anyone near him with the broad side of his sword or the hilt of it.

Bard piledrived a male guest, locking him in a head lock. Finnie threw a table of a group of guests. Maylene pushed up her glasses, revealing her hawk-like eyes, went into her trousers and took out two guns she always carried around just in case. With her sniper like eyes, she shot all weapons out of each guest's eyes. Soma avoided all swings of fists at him, he bumped into the table. He looked down at the untouched last curry bread on the table.

Sebastian carried Ciel running back to the mansion as Allen followed beside him. "Are you all right, young master?" Sebastian asked.

"Shut your mouth and run!"

"Certainly." Allen giggled a bit.

Hannah continued playing her music, concentrating on her instrument. The fallen guests just cackled and get up. "Damnit! They just keep on coming up for more. Can't we just kill them?" Kanda growled.

"No Kanda! They're still innocent bystanders in all this," Soma barked back throwing a punch at another guests. Lavi hammer an entire group of guests away from Soma as Agni kicked another and Kanda butted them with his hilt. "Oh, hell! There are just too many of them!" more and more of them surrounded them.

They surrounded and cornered all of them, nearing closer to them. "Prince Soma!" Agni rushed to his prince's side. The guests all began to topple over Soma. Suddenly, lean, pale fingers with black nails lightly touched pure glass goblets filled with crystal water. The hypnotized guests suddenly stopped, frozen in their spot. "Prince Soma! Prince Soma! Are you hurt?" Agni asked urgently, pushing away the frozen guests. He helped his prince up.

"Agni…What happened?"

"Whoa…I didn't know Mr. Sebastian and the beansprout played glass cups." Lavi suddenly commented, looking over at the balcony they looked over the ballroom. It was true; both demons had removed their gloves and were playing the symphony of chimes on the glass. Allen's jester costume had been magically repaired and somewhat simplified than being extravagant.

"This sound…" Soma removed his hat to hear it better.

"It's Sebastian and Allen!" Finnie pointed to the balcony to the playing musical demons. The entire ledge of the balcony was line with glass goblets of water to be played for each musical tone.

"Che…Moyashi and Bastard Butler…" Kanda cussed silently, glaring up. "Hey Usagi," he said to Lavi who glanced over at him. "You noticed how Moyashi looks different. Red eyes, and if you look closely…black nails…"

Lavi chuckled, "Allen already told me. He got new contacts that can change his eyes! And the nails…how the hell should I know what the beansprout does in his personal time, Yuu-chan." She shrugged, making Kanda growl in annoyance.

Finnie sighed, smiling, "I feel so peaceful somehow!" Maylene pulled down her glasses, "Relaxed, yes!"

"I can hardly believe it," Agni said in wonderment. "Sebastian and Allen's performance is merging with hers and transforming the quality of the sound. To think those ominous, uncanny sound waves could change into something so full of warmth and loving kindness…" Agni smiled, clapping his hands in a prayer position, tears of joy rolling down his cheeks. "It truly proves the performer's purity of heart. Magnificent…you are magnificent indeed, Sebastian and Allen!"

"Now you're just exaggerating it…" Kanda grumbled expressionless.

Lavi added, "Besides, I don't think Sebastian isn't that pure…Allen maybe…not Mr. Sebastian though."

The two demons continue to play their harmonious melody to calm the storm of guests. Hannah looked up to them and began to pick up her pace. The two demons also quickened their past, moving from glass to glass faster than the human eye.

"Oh, they're so wonderful!" Maylene swooned, getting a random nosebleed. The maid and the two butlers then competed in speed as the tempo picked up. Soon all of the guests began to snap out of their trance, going back to normal. They all walked away from Hannah to gather and admire to duo of butlers making a wonderful symphony on glass cups.

Ran-Mao smiled, she opened her skirt where she kept the unconscious Paula and Lizzie hidden from the violence. Lavi got a slight nosebleed, "Strike! Ran-Mao-chan is still my type!" Paula and Lizzie awoken, seeing the performance the black and white butlers were doing.

Sebastian smirked as he and his beloved finally had Hannah in a knot while playing. Hannah was overworking the machine, the glass that made the noise shatter, sending a shockwave to Hannah, making the maid fall to the ground. Sebastian and Allen finally came to a halt, ending the performance. One the last two glasses they touched got a ripple in them.

The entire room bursted into applause over the talented youth and his butler partner. Many sang praise, "A magnificent performance!" "Bravo!" Lizzie and Paula got out from under Ran-Mao's skirt, Ran-Mao who was pushing away a love-sick Lavi. "What in the world is this?" Kanda said under his breath. "When did the Moyashi get so talented?" he glared at them, suspicious and already knowing the fact that the bastard butler was a demon.

The two leapt down from the balcony to Hannah's side. Sebastian whispered into her ear, "It was a magnificent performance thanks to you. We're very grateful."

Ciel, in a newly cleaned and pressed coat, scoffed, "Hmph. So flashy…" the other's turned to see the earl leaning against the fireplace.

"Ciel?" Lizzie said.

"What is that instrument?" Ciel asked Sebastian and Allen who walked towards him.

"An armonica," Sebastian replied informatively. "It was extremely popular in the eighteenth century. People called it, "the voice of the angels." Some feared that it disturbed the minds of those it enchanted, and it was banished to the dark corners of our history as a demon's instrument."

"In other words, a "demon's instrument" created by humans," Ciel summed it up simply, with a teasing smirk. "could be no match for the likes of you both?"

Allen smiled, "Yes, after a while of listening to it, I found the sound rather pleasant."

"But what was all this fuss about?" Soma asked.

"It was simply a diversion for my guests," Alois replied. The entire room turned to see Alois, who had changed in a violet, black, and dark red vampire costume, along with Claude and the triplets beside him. Alois strode elegantly into the room. With an act of politeness, he smiled with his fake fangs, "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm so sorry I'm late. I am Alois Trancy. I'm honored to make your acquaintance."

Murmurs and whispers of excitement at the sight of the Trancy. Alois looked back at his fallen maid, "I'm relieved to see you enjoyed the entertainment while I was away," he smirked. Alois walked to the direction of Ciel and his servants. The two young earls met each other, earl to earl, demon butler to demon butler, Allen to no one sadly. "That performance was magnificent. You both have great musical talent," Alois complimented the demon butlers.

"I'm afraid we do not deserve such praise," Sebastian bowed his head humbly. "You see, I am merely one hell of a butler."

"S-so am I!" Allen added, a little shy and anxious around Claude.

Alois, acting as they never made contact or even met said, "You have excellent butlers, Earl Phantomhive."

"They're just butlers," Ciel said without any care, glaring hard at the blonde.

"Young master, Allen…" Sebastian said suddenly. "I'd like to have a word with Claude, if you both wouldn't mind?" Allen looked to Ciel, he nodded at both showing he allowed.

"Why not, Claude?" Alois looked to his butler. He had a dark looked, ordering softly, "Ten minutes. Settle this in ten minutes. If you can't, you'll be punished."

"Yes, Your Highness."

Ciel whispered to Sebastian, "Get this over quickly, do you hear me?"

"Yes, My Lord."

* * *

**The Hierophant **

* * *

Out in a clear crystal lake in Trancy property, on a dock the two butlers had a standoff. Sebastian started, "You are persistent people, hunting my young master and pet so relentlessly."

"My master ordered it," Claude retorted merely. "Steal Ciel Phantomhive and Allen Walker from Sebastian Michaelis."

Sebastian narrowed his red eyes, "He is _**my **_young master and Allen is _**my **_pet and wife."

Claude raised his hand, "The feel of him…" he spoke of Allen and of Ciel's soul. "One rarely encounters something so fine." He stretched out his gloved hand.

"Just remembering that someone other than myself touched them" Sebastian's expression darkened into a hateful rage. "makes me sick. With your sticking white spider's threads, you've defiled their…"

Claude removed his glasses, "Ciel Phantomhive and Allen Walker's…" Back at the party, Alois was cheerfully conversing with his other guests. Ciel, being the wallflower that he I, was having some juice, watching his opponent carefully. Allen was raiding the buffet spread happily that he had a break to act like his former human self and gorge himself a little. "…soul and freedom."

Sebastian ran forward and tried to nail a punch at Claude's gut. Claude avoided it and appeared behind Sebastian, trying to punch him but the raven dodged and moved behind him. The two leapt up and started to fight in midair.

* * *

_That night when the bells gonged and the raven flew away. On that flying raven's head was a little spider. Allen moaned a bit, telling Sebastian he felt something touched him in the wrong way and bit him. "What is this?" Sebastian said in shock._

_He and Allen stepped away, he checked Allen's face and saw a little red "love mark" spider bite on his pet's neck. Sebastian stepped away, still with one arm at the time, and fell to his knees. "Sebastian! Sebastian what's the matter?" _

_A shadow covered Sebastian's eyes, he said softly, "Our young master…is empty…you're…you're marked…" he whispered the last part about being marked softly to himself._

"_W-What? Ciel-kun is empty?"he gulped when Sebastian's lips to a devious smirk. The stone floor beneath them cracked in an livid manner. Allen yelped, kneeled down and clung onto Sebastian as the ruins of the castle began to gain steep cracks from the angry power and fury of Sebastian. Rocks started flying at such rage as the entire ruined castle began to be destroyed. The volcano on the island spewed smoke from its tip, signaling it was still active; or was it from the destroy castle Sebastian blew up?_

_Through the smoke a red eyed Sebastian walked through, carrying Ciel with his only arm and Allen clinging to his side, a traumatized fearful expression at his new husband's rage. _

"_**That day, you stole them from me. My precious young master's soul and my precious pet's true freedom."**_

* * *

The two butlers ran across the water fighting each other off. _**"But it wasn't complete. Not with just his soul and Allen's freedom." **_Claude narrated. _**"The bodies are necessary, too." **_

"_**Yes. I retrieved his soul from you, at the cost of you two making contact with each other and your infatuation with him. I despise you trying to court a married man. And yet, after we retrieved him, he is still not our young master."**_

Claude kicked an entire stream of deadly water at Sebastian, Sebastian mimicked and did the same. The two streams of water collided in a dance of power, making a vortex. The two demons made another vortex of water, Sebastian recalled when Allen slipped the ring onto Ciel's finger. It was time for him to wake up that time when his soul was transferring from Ciel's ring to his body.

* * *

_Ciel slowly opened his eyes after hearing Allen and Sebastian's voice. Sebastian softly gasped at something different in his eyes._

* * *

The vortexes of deadly water danced in a trinity. The butler dived into the vortexes, combing them into one big vortex of water. At the party, Soma and the others gathered in blissful halcyon to make Ciel eat the last curry bread and try to remember him. _**"Ciel Phantomhive lost his memories, and the pain he lived through. Slowly Allen shall lose his sanity, and shall be in pain until he is in my arms."**_

The vortex of water died down into a swirling ripple in the lake. Sebastian rose up from the water, "My young master's soul which I so carefully cultivated…my young pet you I trained and groomed so patiently…"

"Ah, I thought so. What you want is a soul that's had its revenge and a pet that's so loyal and trained to do anything you ask it, that he's basically your mindless slave, hopelessly in love with you; your own company for years to come and a concubine you can use. However…" Claude said rising up from the water behind Sebastian. He grasped the raven's throat tightly, he whispered in the other butler's ear, "I sense an extraordinary will in you. A fierce obsession with that soul and pet."

Sebastian smirked, speaking coolly, "But of course. You see, I am a demon and a butler. And you have a master as well, don't you?"

Claude's hand pressed over Sebastian's chest, "Cultivate a soul, and then feast upon it. That is our lives. It is rare that we find a suitable mate to spend eternity with. My master is another one of those rare souls worth desiring. Is it not natural for me to lust after such a perfect mate you've chosen? But to give a soul that's lost its memories a second revenge and to steal what's most precious from another when he's been already bitten…No human is worth the trouble."

"My young master is unlike any other human you've ever seen," Sebastian bragged, "And my little Allen-pet has more surprises that would lead you into euphoria." Sebastian slammed his hand on the surface of the lake, flipping out of Claude's grasp. This time the shoe was on the other foot, because he landed and pressed his sharp knives at Claude's throat. "As to this second revenge…I do intend for him to have vengeance again and regain by pet's true freedom. But I lack something critical. A target of that vengeance and the one who possesses the key to Allen's mental freedom." He looked to Claude. "What are your master's orders? You said they were to steal my young master and pet from me, and yet…"

Claude stated, "They are to make you suffer an agony worse than death."

Sebastian let go of Claude and retracted his knives, "In that case…"

Claude said composedly, "A Ciel Phantomhive without his memories of revenge is meaningless. As well as an Allen Walker with not mental true freedom from his human bondage to the pet of a demon. I must steal a perfected Ciel Phantomhive and Allen Walker, one who has gained revenge and truly has his freedom belonging to a demon; his humanity forever gone and only the concubine pet of a demon." Claude took out his glasses and put them back on.

Sebastian's eyes darkened, "Would you care to make a deal?" Claude looked to the raven demon.

* * *

Ciel took his first bite of the curry bread. Lizzie and Allen as well as the rest (except Kanda because he really didn't care and wasn't a social butterfly) watched in anticipation. "Well, Ciel? Doesn't it bring back memories?" Lizzie asked.

Ciel looked to his cousin, "What, exactly, is eating this thing supposed to make me remember? I hate spicy foods, anyway."

Agni looked to Soma, "My prince…'

"Still…The flavor isn't bad." Ciel added. He took another bite of it. Soma and Lavi grinned. Ciel felt a banging by his knees, Lau who still had the plugs in his ears popped up from under the table asking, "Oh, Earl Phantomhive! So, how did it all turn out in the end?"

"That's where you've been all this time?" Allen said looking at the Chinese drug lord.

* * *

In a well-lit room where two headless statues sat on either side of a vanity, a room decorated with stone statues of roots, horses, men and women, each missing heads and/or limbs. In a table, the two butlers sat across from each other, a bouquet of white flowers as the centerpiece. On the dining spread below, a white rose with a purple stem laid.

Sebastian was the first to make a move, removing his glove with his teeth. Claude did the same also. Their eyes glowed an eerie feral red as they began to make a deal in silence. Sebastian bit into his own hand, making his own red blood drip onto the rose. Claude cut his wrist with a knife, letting his blood drip onto his rose.

The blood stained the pure white roses, changing it to a bloody red color."I shall make the two of you the targets of my young master's revenge. As well as take back Allen's true freedom."

Claude picked up his rose, "And once Ciel Phantomhive gains his revenge and Allen Walker has his freedom, I will take them. We place our seals…" he threw his red rose at Sebastian.

Sebastian caught it, "…on this pact." He threw it back at Claude. They continued to let their blood drip onto the rose. As the blood dripped onto the rose, the red rose's petals began to blacken, until it was pure black rose. Sebastian licked his wound of his own blood, his eyes' glow dying down back to a dark red; as well as Claude's back to their golden color.

* * *

Alois checked his gold pocket watch, "One minute left." Ciel and Allen stared from the wall of the party, watching Alois intently again. Allen grinned as Claude appeared behind Alois; he noticed that he had a black rose on his uniform. "Claude!" Alois smiled.

Allen's grin broadened when Sebastian returned. He cocked his head; he too wore a similar rose to Claude's. "What's the meaning of this?" Ciel demanded.

Sebastian replied simply with a smirk, "I took care of it quickly, just as you ordered my lord." Allen sighed and hugged Sebastian, thank goodness he was not hurt or dead!

"Enough games!" Ciel snarled.

Sebastian wrapped an arm around his pet's he went into his tailcoat pocket and took out a large stack of papers. Ciel looked up at the straight-faced butler. Ciel took the papers and looked over the packet. "This is…have they been investigating me?" he flipped the page and gasped again.

"That is…the previous master…?" Allen guessed lookin over the page. It was a picture of the late Vincent Phantomhive and all his basic information.

"My father, even…" Ciel looked up. He glared at Alois, "Then…Then he really is the one!"

Alois gave a fangy grin at Ciel, asking Claude, "Why is Sebastian still alive?" he looked up to the spider butler, "You botched this, Claude." He laughed tauntingly. "You botched it! I'll have to punish you. What shall I do?"

Claude narrowed his eyes slightly, "You did not order me to kill Sebastian Michaelis." Alois was slightly taken aback as his butler took back his rose. "All the arrangements have been made. Day into night, snow-white into crimson, and lies into truth." He flipped his hair out of his face. "That's what makes a Trancy butler." He leaned over to Alois and whispered, "I intend to make one hell of a feast out of you."

Another dance had started and Lizzie was looking for Ciel. "Ciel! Where are you?" She bumped right into Alois.

Alois took her hands, "Let's dance, Lady Elizabeth."

"M-my lord?" Lizzie cried a bit panicked as they started to dance. "I-I'm sorry. I'm looking for Ciel-" Alois merely grinned.

Claude walked slowly to Allen, who had moved from his master's side to enjoy a taste of the some of the sweets. "Allen Walker, would you please honor me with a single dance?" he grabbed the boy's hands. Allen blushed madly, trying to bit out an excuse to say no, but he felt an old bug pulsate a bit in pain. A bit light-headed, he gave a reluctant nod. The two began to enter the dance as well. Sebastian scowled and narrowed his eyes, clenching his fists. He would have to endure it for now.

Allen tried to look away from Claude's golden eyes, trying to focus on Sebastian! Yet that damn old bug bite was making him distracted on his husband and more onto Claude. T seemed being near Claude made the bug bite's aching pain dull. He glanced to see a poker-faced Ciel, handing his documents to Sebastian and walking onto the dance floor. Was the young master going to dance?

"Ciel.," Soma mumbled.

Lau fanned himself as Ran-Mao sat on his lap, "See, it is an entertaining party, isn't Ran-Mao?" Ran-Mao nodded in agreement.

"The young master dancing," Maylene commented.

Bard, who was amazed since their master was a typical wallflower said, "Well, will wonders never cease!"

Finnie smiled, grabbing his two friends' hands and dragging them onto the floor, "We should dance, too!"

"C'mon Yuu-chan! Let's dance!" Lavi smiled as he was braiding Kanda's ponytail.

"Fuck off! I'm eating!" Kanda cussed pressing his katana at Lavi's neck. Lavi chuckled and managed to pull him onto the dance floor, slipping Maylene out of Finnie's iron grip and replacing her hand with Kanda, taking Maylene to dance. "Baka-Usagi! Get me out of here!" He roared as he was swung around.

Lavi chuckled as he danced with Maylene. "I haven't noticed since earlier, but you got pretty eyes and a nice bust! You're such a strike!" Maylene was flustered, blushing madly and getting nosebleed.

Ciel danced with an older woman during the song. Lizzie danced with Alois, Claude danced with Allen. Claude glanced at Sebastian, raised his black rose and nodding and confirming of their deal. Sebastian, though in a bad mood, did the same and nodded. Throughout the entire night he did not get to dance with his wife, but to just watch his wife dance with another demon. He pressed his nose to the rose, inhaling its sickly sweet scent. "The young master and Allen Walker belong to me." He murmured softly to himself.

Lizzie spotted Ciel, trying to call out to him. Alois grinned sadistically as he made a point to dance near Ciel, to make it known that they were opponents. Both matching glares and gazes at each other.

"**Ciel Phantomhive."**

"**Alois Trancy."**

"**I swear…"**

"**I bloody swear…"**

"…**I'll make you mine."**

"…**I'll kill you."**

* * *

**Woo! Ball mini-arc done! Well a lot of things cleared up and now you know how Allen's going to be involved in all this. Just love involving Allen in things. Oh well, This week and hopefully by the end of next weekend I'll make my Little Allen Mermaid one-shot, currently working on an entire one-shot ficlet given to me by Twilight-chan on Allen in Noah's Ark Circus, a Seballen of course, but I'm making it into the entire Noah's Ark arc. See…this is why I don't base off manga, the arks are too long and the pages and too much. Any who I love making Claullen and making Sebby jealous! But Allen still loves his black butler and I just love making a love-triangle, or a sexy three-way. *drools at thought* Yeaa...SebAllClaude**

**Thank you for your love and support. If you are confused about Monochrome, please see its prequel Bishop on the Playing Board.**

***puts on the Ring of Yaoi Power and disappears***


	7. Killer Butler and Exorcist

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or D. Grayman. They both go to the respectful owners. This is the sequel to The Bishop on the Playing Board. This will go by Kuroshitsuji II series.

**WARNINGS- **This crossover will contain: Slight AU, mild cursing, dark romance, yaoi, angst, gore, violence, adult situations

**PAIRINGS**: MAIN: Allen/Sebastian

MINOR: Ciel/Sebas, Brotherly!Allen/Ciel, **Claude/Allen**, Brotherly?Alois/Allen

_**Enjoy Lords and Ladies**_

_**Chapter 7: Killer Butler and Exorcist**_

"At noon you have the Funtom Company's regular meeting," Sebastian briefed Ciel on his daily schedule a morning much after the party, inside his study. "and then at two o'clock your dance lesson with Mrs. Hyatt." Allen, in silence, served his master his tea, then lighting scratching at an old bug bite on his neck. He's been having headaches since the party, and he was deathly sure he wasn't drinking. Everything coming from Sebastian's lips were fuzzy, "At six Professor Macmillan will give you your political studies lesson. That's all you have scheduled for today."

Ciel gave a grunt of acknowledgment as he sat in his office. Allen finished serving tea and picked something off the trolley, "Also, my lord, we received this." He stated his voice a bit weak from his headache. Ciel gave him a silent questioning look, Allen merely mumbled, "Headache." He again numbly scratched his neck, the collar uniform irritating him and his black neck-ribbon he always wore perfectly messing up. Allen hummed a bit tiredly, fixing his appearance to look presentable again, as a butler should and presented a silver tray with a letter on, clean and pressed with a seal of a crest.

Ciel looked down from his morning newspaper; he recognized the seal of the crest of Trancy, the spider. He opened the letter, he read, "On behalf of the Earl Alois Trancy I write to Lord Ciel Phantomhive this day to apologize for my master's discourtesy at the ball the other day, and request your most honored presence at the ball to be held here at the Trancy mansion tomorrow afternoon at four o'clock." Ciel carelessly tore the letter up. He growled, "Alois Trancy…"

* * *

_Sebastian later infiltrated Scotland Yard library of records, __**"Incidents in the English underworld which wrong the Queen are judged in darkness by the Phantomhives, the "Queen's guard dogs,"**_ _**and erased by the Trancys, the "Queen's spiders**_._**""**_ _Ciel and his servants then took a train to Alois's mansion this time._

"_**The two houses had the Queen's trust as her "villainous nobles.""**_ _Allen also foreshadowed_. _**"But Alois Trancy would not let matters lie. Seeking to monopolize Her Majesty's favor, Alois spread the rumor that the guard dog was possessed by demons."**_

"_**At that time, the previous head of the Phantomhives was investigating a series of mysterious live burnings."**_

"_**Alois proclaimed that the crimes were the Phantomhives' doing, and decided on his own discretion to purge them…"**_ _Allen then added in disgust, **"In the name of "****exorcism****.""** A name that sullied his past and noble profession, making sure he made his master believe Alois was the perpetrator who caused the Phantomhive manor fire. They travelled all around England's rural countryside, gathering information on Alois from locals who might've associated with him._

_"__****__And then Alois and his butler destroyed all his butler destroyed all the evidence_. According to the records, the "spider" either erased people's pasts or replaced them with false ones."

_As they looked for a past victim of the Trancys, a man now living in the woods in solicitude, he seemed white fearful of their presence. He admitted, "It's true, Lord Trancy ordered me to burn down the Phantomhive manor and sell off the surviving child. Please, please spare my life!" he begged._

_Ciel pressed his gun to the man's head, "Atone for the crime of sullying my pride with your life." He pulled the trigger, blasting the man's brains out. His blood stained the wood of his cabin._

* * *

"Alois…so you're the one I should kill. This time I'll make them dance to me tune…the Danse Macabre." He stroked his family ring excitedly.

"The "Dance of Death," my lord?" Sebastian said taking away his master finished cake, all off it recalling the events past.

Ciel smirked, looking at his butlers, "Let's go, Sebastian, Allen. It's time for out duel."

"Very good, my lord." Allen said smiling, feeling ease on his itch.

"In that case, allow me to alter the schedule slightly," Sebastian said as Ciel took a sip of his tea. "We'll attend the noon meeting as planned. I'll have Mrs. Hyatt and Professor Macmillan rescheduled to tomorrow at the earliest and today at four…" he smirked, "…we'll have a death match with the house of Trancy."

* * *

That afternoon, Ciel and his servants arrived at the Trancy manor. "Ciel! Allen! You both came!" Alois cried joyfully, he and his staff greeting them.

"Alois Trancy." The earl stated, glaring at the smiling waving blonde.

Claude bowed, "It was very good to come, my lord." He glanced up, a hungry gaze devouring Allen's image. Allen flushed, but felt great relief since the aching itch on his neck was calming down since he got here.

"Come right this way! I'm holding a very special ball just for you today," Alois cheered happily. He led him to the back courtyard, with a giant life-size statues of a chess board and pieces with ancient king statues enjoying the game. "What is this?" Ciel asked.

"One of the dueling arenas of old," Sebastian answered.

"I say, Ciel, why don't we have our butlers dance in our places?" Alois suggested. "Whoever can dance the longest wins. The loser will have to follow the victor's orders. What do you think?" he clapped his hands and smiled cutely.

Allen whispered to his master's ear, "It would seem they planned a death match as well."

Ciel smirked calmly and confidently, "That sounds like just our sort of ball. Much better than dressing ourselves up in false costumes." Sebastian smirked deviously.

* * *

Bell of the hour chimed, the duel was about to begin. Ciel stripped his eye patch, revealing his marked eye, "Sebastian, Allen, this is an order: Win, and bring Alois Trancy to stand before me!" the two demons bowed. "I'll kill him with my own hands."

Both demons, old and new, black and white, eyes glow a feral red, "Yes, My Lord." They said in unison, evil smirks on their lips.

"Your orders, Master?" Claude looked to Alois.

"Hmm? Ah, yes" Alois said."Make Ciel Phantomhive and Allen Walker mine." He stuck out his marked tongue, licking his lips. "And give Sebastian Michaelis exquisite agony." Claude bowed, "I'm sure you can do it, can't you Claude?"

"Yes, Your Highness," Claude said, his eyes glowing just as Sebastian's and Allen's.

The triplets readied their weapons, a sword, a battle ax, a cross bow, and Hannah with her own daggers. Sebastian smiled, showing his weapons, butter knives. Allen smiled politely removing his left glove with his teeth and showing his gray demonic hand, he invoked his tainted demon Innocence, it came out a twisted version of the Crown Clown. Allen licked his blades on his fingers maliciously with a malevolent smirk.

Ciel and Alois watched from above on an observing balcony, Alois giggled, "Allen-kun is full of wonderful surprises!"

"Now then…" Claude said moving his glasses, thus begun to charge.

"F-F-Fantastique!" Viscount Druitt exclaimed, randomly appearing out of nowhere. Alois smiled while Ciel gasped. "This is the ancient dueling arena where legendary heroes crossed swords! And this is to be this evening's ball? I have never felt so honored to receive a dance invitation!"

Allen stared deadpanned, "Why is he wearing a blue lobster on his head? ...and how on earth did he get here?"

"Sir, might I ask what brings you here today?" Claude asked civilly.

"But of course! I am ever so honored to be invited to this costume ball. I am Alistair Chambers, the Viscount Druitt."

"I'm afraid the costume ball ended last week. Today's ball is a private one for the Earl Phantomhive alone."

Druitt gasped, truly ashamed for his tardiness, "Great Scott…What a terrible mistake! How could I have mixed up the dates?" he sobbed, slowly walked back, "I'll just go home, then. But why did no one tell me?" he slinked away. "I suppose society really does look down on those with criminal record…" he glanced back past Claude to see Hannah. He squealed in perverse delight, "That visage as a pure as a lake's surface! With a steely-gray knife in your hand, you could be one of Valhalla's valkyries! No, with the alluring, dusky elegance of our one-eyed form concealed by bandages, I ought to call you a beautiful demoness!" The triplets stared, a bit amazed that he immediately guessed correctly on Hannah's species.

Sebastian said courteously, "You discernment is as impressive as one would expect."

"Bloody idiot," Allen mumbled, masking it with an innocent cough.

"A weapon?" he examined Hannah's daggers.

Claude smirked, "Part of our scheme for today's ball." He lied.

Druitt examined Hannah's weapon, caressing her arms, a deep blush on his cheeks, "A ball so charged with allure and danger!" he immediately sat in-between the large gap of Ciel and Alois from above, "I, Druitt, serve the goddess of beauty, and I insist on observing this for my own edification!"

"Again, bloody idiot!" Allen coughed, blinking innocently.

The gong rung, restarted the fight as weapons were readied, "Now then, let us begin…"

"…the Danse Macabre." Sebastian finished, readying his knives and Allen brandishing his weapon.

"Group attack, Bloody Washtub." Claude announced as the triplet charged for Sebastian, Allen parrying all those who were avoided by Sebastian and sent to him. "A three-on-one attack using a dagger, a long-range weapon, and a projectile weapon!"

"And yet-!" Druitt gasped as he watched Sebastian kicked away the triplets. The force of the kick splitting apart their weapons. Claude then announced the next formation **(You know through this entire scene…I was thinking Pokémon the whole time)**, "Group attack: move from the Bloody Washtub to the Cursed Vanity Mirror." The triplets charged with heir spears.

"And now a simultaneous three-man attack?" Druitt watched as Sebastian parried all blades with his silverware, Allen swiped his claw, sending each spear flying in pieces. Allen smirked, "You have just the rapport I should expect from identical faces," he licked his claw again, he swore he saw Claude have a tinge on pink on his cheeks. He gasped when he saw each twin's eyes flash a feral red, signaling that they too were demons.

The three gathered the spears and locked them together into one big spear. The triplets leapt high into the air and like a javelin, threw the spear right at them. Allen was forced into an odd position by Sebastian, who made Allen's arm outstretch and slide the spear down to Sebastian's shoulders, he spin and diverted the spear right back at them, the two throwing it with much force at the triplets. It went right through their heads, hitting the stone statue behind them making them dangle about like a shish kabob.

Sebastian dusted of his gloves as Allen caught his breath, "Now you can get along even better."

Alois gave a low whistle, Druitt gasped dramatically, "G-Great Scott!"

"Nice work," Alois praised.

Hannah appeared from behind a pawn, throwing her daggers at Sebastian, Allen got in front of his husband and tried to block it, only sleeve his uniform and a slightly insignificant scratch on his claw made it. Sebastian sighed, "Oh, now I'll have to mend this for him." Allen blushed, embarrassed how he couldn't sew.

Hannah spoke, "No need, you'll both be full of holes soon." She ran forward, taking twin pistols out of his apron and firing." Allen blocked each bullet with his claw and blades. Sebastian stripped Allen of his coat as Allen fought off Hannah, mending it calmly and easily avoiding bullets. He smirked when it was done, watching his pet play with the woman.

Hannah tossed her finished pistols and took out a machine-gun from under her skirt. Allen gulped, "Oh crap…" he heard Druitt cried another Great Scott. "I see, we certainly are in danger of being full of holes like this." Allen said as he charged forward, deflecting the firing pellets of death."

"I shall repay you for every last bullet," Sebastian smirked as he watched his wife dance in avoidance of the bullets. He unfolded a giant array of knives, leaping high into the air. He threw a flying death array of knives, Hannah gasped as Allen ducked down. Hannah was pinned down to the board by over a thousand silver knives. Sebastian smirked as Allen ran behind him, the black butler took out more knives, (Allen wondered where he was keeping them all in his sleeves and tail coat), but before he could finish her off a stone pawn was shoved right at them, both leapt out of the way in time.

Claude was the one who kicked the pawn from place, the clock bell chimed for the final hour. "That will do. It's teatime." He pushed up his glasses.

"Goodness, is it that late already?" he felt Allen slump a bit on his back, finally relaxing a bit.

"I must prepare my master's refreshments." Claude said as Allen shyly looked from behind Sebastian. "We'll suspend the matching temporarily." Allen changed back to his normal state, thanked Sebastian form the mended tailcoat, straightened his appearance and put it on. He watched as the knives the pawn took shattered into many pieces.

"In that case, might I make use of your kitchen as well?" Sebastian asked.

* * *

_**The Chariot**_

* * *

"_**Souls of worth…"**_ Claude said as poured the egg yolks into a fine silver bowl. He was dressed in an apron and bandana whisking the eggs for an outside preparation of refreshments. The triplets, who still had that spear through their heads, carrying supplies slowly in an organized manner,. _**"Luscious souls…" **_he poured the creamy milk into the finely whisked eggs. Allen stood by his master and Alois, serving the three nobles tea. He then whisked the two ingredients together; Claude watched that beautiful deity trapped in a demon boy's skin be surprise hugged from behind by Alois. He was truly beautiful and adorable, he deserved to be with him!

The spider continued whisking, _**"If souls do vary in taste," **_he looked at Allen prying Alois off and giggling sheepishly at a bored looking Ciel, _**"a soul like Ciel Phantomhive and Allen Walker's, both obsessively pursued by a demon…"**_, Claude's eyes wandered to Allen's rear, a bit of splatter of batter on his glasses.

"Oh, do excuse me," Sebastian said in a wry politeness. Claude glanced to the raven that was also whisking in a separate outside kitchen beside his. "The way you looked at my young master and pet-wife concerned me. The way you seemed to be assessing their souls' flavor…" Claude narrowed his golden eyes and threw a bit of batter at Sebastian, who easily avoided it.

Thus began a childish wore of tossing pieces of batter from bowls. Allen sighed, "Morons…childish selfish morons…" Allen muttered refilling the viscount's teacup. Druitt seemed to be on cloud-nine at the amazing batter war.

Sebastian said softly, "I won't allow you to lay a finger on their souls, or give Allen any lip either." He set his bowl down, out of batter, Claude's of as young girl getting attacked by serpent, and Sebastian's of a beautiful valkrye defeating a serpent.

"G-Great Scott!" Druitt repeated, observing them through his binoculars. Alois had a proud smirk on his lips. Claude licked the batter off his glasses, making Allen blush a bit and look away. Sebastian decorated Claude's work with fruit.

"What a pointless display," Ciel said, un-entertained at everything.

"Today's tea features puits d'amour." Claude presented teatime's snack. "crème patisserie and raspberry jam in a pastry made of pie dough, accompanying Marage Frères Eros tea." Allen gladly was the one to serve the long dressy table to the nobles. Claude fed Alois the pastry.

Druitt dropped his fork after one bite, "E-E-E-E-Excellent!" he cried in pure delight. "Thus puits d'amour pairs rich cream and tartness of raspberry in a satiny ensemble one could justly call the Silk Road of flavor! I thirst for more—yes, how I thirst! I travel the Taklimakan Desert of the palate! Could you be flavor's Marco Polo?" he over dramatized the review.

Sebastian presents his own pastry, a fine cake, "Forȇt noire: layers of chocolate sponge cake and cherry compote dressed with white cream." Allen licked his lips at the marvelous displayed cake.

Allen smiled, "It accompanies a superfine Keemun tea Sebastian had sent to us from Qing Empire's Anhui Province." He presented his master the tea.

"All right," Ciel said taking a piece from his cake. Before he could take a bite, he saw the eccentric Viscount tremble with his words after eating and sipping Sebastian's teatime refreshments, "Tr-Tr-Tr-Tr…Très bien!" the viscount shrieked shrilly. "This Forȇt noire…The rick aroma of the chocolate accentuates the aroma of the cherry! Its sweetness and mellowness are like surging waves which arrive at your feet having circumnavigated the globe! Yes, one could justly call this flavor's Age of Discovery! My head spins at the overwhelming deliciousness! Spinks, I say! It's the Ptolemaic model of the palate! Could you be flavor's Vasco de Gama?" The Viscount gripped his head, torn between two delectable pastries. "Who could say which of the two is better? I…I…! I'm just so moved, I must go powder my nose!" he trotted off.

"The water closet is that way," Claude directed. Viscount Druitt skipped away flamboyantly.

Allen sighed, "Bloke…" he wiped a bit of cream from Ciel's corner of his lips.

"What's wrong with that man?" Ciel though aloud.

"We may never know…" Allen joked a bit. He gripped his head a bit, another headache coming on.

* * *

Evening was setting and the final half of the duel was about to begin, the two butlers stood across from each other, Allen and Hannah standing beside the butlers. "Now, let us resume."

Sebastian offered his hand to Claude, "Shall we dance?" a hidden meaning within the offer.

"Very well," Claude said, removing his glasses. "Now, then…" he took Hannah and removed is glove with his teeth. Allen blushed madly, hiding his red face in Sebastian' back as Claude slipped his fingers into Hannah's mouth, then his entire hand down her throat. The spider reached down the woman's esophagus until he grasp something within her.

Allen watched in revolt and wonder as some sort of weapon was being pulled out of the maid. "What's that?" he asked, knowing Ciel would wonder the same thing. "A…sword?" he looked at the strange green decorative sword.

"Well, my goodness me!" Sebastian said, a bit surprised and amused. "If it isn't Laevateinn, the cursed ancient sword cloaked in eternal darkness! I never dreamed you have such a fine article." Allen peeked, gazing at the sight of the so-called cursed sword.

Claude brandished his sword, "I'm merely giving your invitation to dance the response it deserves. Let's begin our Danse Macabre." His eyes shined of his demonic nature and greed.

"Allen stay back, this is our dance." Sebastian said, Allen nodding, he stepped off the battle field to watch. He stared as the two charged and began to duel. He began to feel light-headed. "M-My head…" his eyes got heavy…the bishop fell off the chess board, collapsing.

* * *

_A young brunette boy, no older than 12 sat alone in a snowing void, beside him a single four-leaf clover and a grave of his father. Allen sobbed, he was alone, despite surrounding himself with old and new. His lust for company led him to sell his soul and freedom away. _

_A black raven stood before the child, the sobbing boy looked at the raven in the eye. He crawled forward and petted the bird gently. "You understand me…right? I…love you…" he kissed the bird on the beak. He groaned when he felt something bite his neck, Allen went to his neck and swatted it away,_

_The brunette saw a spider on his head, not squished at all. The spider clicked, "__**He does not truly love you and treasure you. He only wishes to own you, he desires your body and company for his immortal days. He does not truly care for your well-being…"**_

"_That's a goddamn lie! He made me into one of him!" Allen argued. Suddenly the white void began to shatter; "Sebastian!" he reached for the raven, but it flew away. Allen fell into a black abyss, only to be caught by a spider's web. The spider grew 10x bigger, topping over the child. Allen hissed in pain, blood pouring from his cheek, his hair graying into white._

_Allen looked the spider in its eight eyes, seeing his reflection on the onyx orbs. The spider's enormous pincers clicked as it spoke in Claude's voice, __**"I love you. I love you more than anything. Come with me and I'll make your eternity worth becoming a demon. I'd keep you safe in my web; feed you souls that you desire, keep you pampered in the royal life of luxury. I'd protect you from your nightmares and give you ecstasy in pleasure."**_

_Allen jerked his body, struggling to get free of the sticky web. "No! No! I want Sebastian! I love him! No…no…" the spider bit him again, injecting its hypnotic, soothing venom into his body. __**"I love you…Allen Walker…be my pet and you shall be a prize." **__Allen eyes became glazed, he reached up and touched the hairy spider's head. "I…don't know…" he muttered, kissing the spider's head._

* * *

Allen awoke from his dream, still on the floor. He got up and gasped, dusting himself off and fixing his ponytail. He saw Ciel and Alois sneaking off, "Where are those two going?" he left the two demon butlers to dance and walked after the boys.

* * *

"I say, where are you both going?" Allen said appearing behind a pillar after the two made it to an empty grandiose hall.

"Allen!" Alois hugged him, Allen expertly prying him off like he'd done with Road. He walked back to his master smiling kindly.

Ciel removed his glove and threw it on the floor at Alois's feet, "I've watched enough of those performances. "Alois, Earl Trancy. You robbed me of my pride and demeaned me. I hereby challenge you to a duel!"

Alois blinked a few times, a bit puzzled by this outcome. He smirked, "Oh, so you didn't just want me to come piss with you."

Allen took out two dueling swords, his scarlet eyes glancing back at a peeping Druitt. He handed each to the earls, "I'll be acting as referee for this duel."

Alois ran his fingers along the blade, "I've never dueled before. You decide how we'll do it, Ciel."

"We stand back to back, and begin walking at the call of "Allez!"" Ciel instructed. "We pivot on the tenth step, and the duel begins."

"All right. Sounds like fun!" Alois beamed.

"Great Scott! A duel!" Druitt whispered excitedly. Allen rolled his eyes. He watched the boys stand back to back, "Allez!" they both said. Allen began calling out the number of steps, "One, two, three, four, fi-…" He halted when Ciel began to turn around for a surprise attack, but Alois had cheated and turned his blade pointed at him.

Allen spoke nothing, despite refereeing this was a legitimate duel to the death. "No cheating," Alois taunted. Allen stood back and watched the boys duel each other with swords. He felt the bite on his neck upstate, Allen's eyes glowed briefly, **"I…love you…" **he uttered. **"My soul and freedom belongs to you…" **he watched Alois parry Ciel's strike. He knew Sebastian's acute hearing would hear the clashes of metal.

"Young master…" he said as he strode behind them as they met swords. He watched, "Keep your form up! Come, now, one, two, three! One, two three!" he coached Ciel. Alois pushed him off the balcony; Allen rushed and caught him, grunting in pain.

Alois stood over both boys, raising his sword to Ciel's neck. "You're finally mine, Ciel and Allen…" he kneeled down and pressed the blade to the earl's neck. "Sebastian wants to eat your soul; he also wishes to own Allen completely. But he won't get to. I'm going to tear your soul to shreds and feed it to the spiders of my mansion and own Allen completely forever and ever. I just know it will rankle him terribly…" he giggled sadistically. "I'm about to have such a good time."

Allen squirmed a bit, "The soul of the Queen's guard dog isn't so cheap that some trifling little spider can afford a taste," Allen said smirking. He have a snide smirk, "If you don't mind having your legs ripped off, go ahead and try it."

"So you've still got the energy to be cheeky," Alois said. "That makes you so strong." He licked the teen's cheek, sitting up. He raised his sword to their chests, "Just give up and be mine already!"

Allen and Ciel both caught the blade at the same time, unintentionally, but at the same time. "I finally have you," Ciel smirked, blood oozing from his and Allen's hands down the sword.

The doors bursted open, "Young master! Allen!" he, Druitt and Claude ran in. In that split second Ciel used his sword and stabbed Alois in the side of his gut. Alois fell back, traumatized in pain. He watched in horror as his crimson blood oozed out. Druitt fainted at the site of the blood. Allen got up, Ciel in his lap, both panting, Allen watching the blood trail down the sword. "It hurts!" Alois cried rolling on the floor, gripping his wound. "Help me! Help me, Claude!" the teary eyed writhing blonde cried.

Before Claude could say "Yes Your Highness", Ciel yelled, "Stay back, Sebastian! Stay back until I've killed him! Allen…" a certain look in his eyes that amazed the two demons. Allen sat up, head on Ciel's shoulder, glaring at both demons, thus amazing them further.

Sebastian smirked, "Very good, my lord." He bowed his head.

Allen helped his lord up, looking down at the boy, "So sorry…" he smirked.

Ciel pointed his sword at Alois, "Die, Alois Trancy!"

Alois pathetically looked up, drooling and crying, "No! I don't want to die!" he crawled to Ciel's feet. "It hurts…Spare me, Ciel!"

"You're a disgrace, Alois," Ciel spat. "Begging, after you killed my parents?"

"You don't understand anything! You're just being tricked by a demon!"

"Demon?"

Allen glared at Sebastian, "You…wouldn't have any knowledge of this…husband dearest?" Sebastian averted his wife's eyes; Allen scoffed a bit, not knowing whom he'd need to believe.

"My parents were killed to, you know," Alois moved a bit, crawling up and hugging Ciel's legs. "My dear family was burned to death along with the whole village! Someone stole what was dear to me! You and I are the same! I won't pester you anymore. I'll apologize for everything! So…So…" he nuzzled Ciel's thigh, "Please spare my life!"

Allen looked to his master, "Young master…will you spare his life?"

Ciel snorted a cold smirk on his face. He raised his blade, "Atone for the crime of sullying my pride with your life!"

"Help me, Claude!" Alois croaked.

Before the tip of the sword met Alois' head, Claude had successfully stopped Ciel. Allen was trying to pull Claude off Ciel to kill Alois, both of them struggling with the stronger demon. "Let me go, you bastard!" Ciel growled as Allen gripped Claude's hand. Sebastian rushed to his master's side, as both boys slapped Claude's cheek, getting each of their blood on him. Sebastian rushed and grabbed Ciel and Allen in his arms.

Claude looked at the blood staining his face; he lapped up both Allen and Ciel's blood. His eyes widened, golden eyes automatically flashing a feral red. Their blood, individual and mixed together. Sebastian gritted his teeth, worried something like this was happening. Allen stared, was he having an orgasm?

Ciel reached for Alois, "Alois Trancy!" but he was held back by Sebastian. Exhausted from his dual, he gasped and sweated, Sebastian stated, "Given the circumstances, I can't allow this dance to continue." He glanced at Claude, who was still marveling at the taste of Walker and Phantomhive. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we must excuse ourselves for today."

"Claude?" Allen tilted his head, the man still frozen. He felt his big bite irritate, he numbly scratched at it.

Claude snapped out of his daze, "Qu-Quite. We'll save the rest of our ball for another day." Himself immediately collecting himself.

"Let's be on our way, young master." Sebastian picked Ciel up, Allen dusting himself off. He politely bowed to Claude. Sebastian sighed, "First you both run off on your rown, then you get yourselves hurt…I'm at my wit's end with both of you." He said calmly. "Do toy really hate dancing that much?

"What's that supposed to mean?" Allen said annoying. Sebastian kissed Allen's lips, making the boy forgive him in an instant, but he still had the spider crawling around in his head, telling him Sebastian is bad. He watched Ciel struggle to get loose, like a child tried to shove him off and drop him, slapping him around.

"Honestly, I don't know how you still have the energy to act up after losing all that blood," Sebastian berated sadly. He smiled to Allen, the two started to dancing together with Ciel in their arms. "It's the day of a ball. Let's dance our way out, young master." And so they did, dancing all the way out.

Claude's eyes gazed at Allen's back, _**'Those are souls obsessively pursued by a demon…' **_

"What are you looking at, Claude?" Alois wheezed, reaching out to him. "Can't you see I've been stabbed? Help me, quickly!"

Claude numbly ran his fingers on the dry blood on his face. _**'They signed their souls over to a demon and gained its power. ..yet only a revenge and a wanting they win with their own hands holds meaning to them…"**_ he looked at his stained fingers, examining their mixed blood, _**"They know blood and death and darkness, and yet their souls are pure, untainted, immaculate…" **_he looked back to his terrified master. He slowly licked his fingers of Ciel and Allen's blood, enjoying Allen's the most. _**"Day into night, pleasure into pain, and this chance encounter into…ecstasy…" **_he pictured tiny Allen walker underneath his form, begging for him.

Alois chanted, "Hoheo taralna, rondero tarel!" over and over again, reaching for the spider. He threw up more blood onto the floor. Claude looked down upon the blonde. Alois gave a painful smile; "You look like you're staring at maggots swarming over a pile of…shit…" he passed out due to blood loss.

* * *

**Woo! Blood loss, ecstasy, character development, late for stuff! I'd like to make a point that Allen's butler uniform is like Sebastian, but instead of a tie it's a black neck-ribbon Allen enjoys to wear so much. Any way yea…Claude jizzed his pants after he taste Walker-Phantomhive blood. And that vision I'm proud of…Allen's getting doubts~ Poor Alois…I truly adore him. I want to do, or at least see a one-shot or story or one-shot story on Road and Alois; may it be pairing or just friendship. **

**THE ULTIMATE SADISTIC LITTLE KIDS FOUR WHO SYDNEY PERSONALLY THINK IS BEST FOR AWESOME FRIENDSHIP FANFIC:**

**ROAD KAMELOT**

**ALOIS TRANCY**

**PHANTOM THEIF SAI (Majiin Tantei Nougami Neuro)**

**SHRORINGER (Hellsing/Ultimate)**

**And I also want to do a story or a one-shot of three hellish roommates, Alucard, Neuro and Sebastian! It'd be inspired my deviantartist pitchperfect's idea.**

**Goodbye for now~**

***rides off on a magical leopluradon to candy mountain* **


	8. Confessing Exorcist

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or D. Grayman. They both go to the respectful owners. This is the sequel to The Bishop on the Playing Board. This will go by Kuroshitsuji II series.

**WARNINGS- **This crossover will contain: Slight AU, mild cursing, dark romance, yaoi, angst, gore, violence, adult situations

**PAIRINGS**: MAIN: Allen/Sebastian

MINOR: Ciel/Sebas, Brotherly!Allen/Ciel, **Claude/Allen**, Brotherly?Alois/Allen

_**Enjoy Lords and Ladies**_

_**Chapter 8: Confessing Exorcist **_

_"Hoheo taralna, rondero, tarel."_ Chanting through Allen's mind. He sat stared at himself in the mirror, mumbling Alois's exact words. It had been a day since Alois's private ball and the dance of death between demons and earls. Allen felt the trickling of spider's legs on the back of his neck, the rubbed it, nothing again.

The demon teenager removed his gloves; he stared at his hands for a moment. His skin had gone paler, his nails eternally dyed black. He bit his thumb nail lightly, muttering, "Hoheo taralna, rondero, tarel." He undid his loosely tied hair, letting his long snow hair cascade his shoulders. He redid his low ponytail, cleaning himself up for the day.

He dusted the shelves of the library, as was his chore for the morning. He took out an old book on fairytales, flipping through it to folklore about a child who summoned a fairy to grant his wish. "Hoheo taralna, rondero, tarel." He repeated, the exact words inscribed in script on the lower-bottom right of the page. "The summoning of a fairy…"

Allen took up his brown trench coat, "I'm heading for some errands…" he said to the shadows. Sebastian came out of those shadows and embraced him from behind, whispering sweet nothings into his ears. He knew his husband was afraid, Claude was after him and there was something Sebastian wasn't telling him. The black butler was afraid that Claude was causing marital difficulties, he supposed. So the raven was trying to be the best husband a butler can be.

Allen pried him off, kissing the demon's lips. After the exchanges of farewells, and a minor calm lovers' spat that seemed to frequent since yesterday, Allen left without another word.

* * *

Allen walked a far distance from London, his neck vibrating in pain and aching. It irritated Allen Walker to no ends. He was in rural country now, he walked up to the Trancy manor, rather strode. He wondered why he wandered so far from here, not going by Ciel's orders.

Allen knocked on the door a bit; it was Hannah who answered the door. Allen smiled warmly, "I've come to play." Hannah stared at him for a moment, bowing her head respectfully and allowing Allen to enter.

Alois was having a bad day. First Claude smiled at him, _**smiled **_at him. Yesterday was a disaster, his wounds had not healed and abusing Hannah had not soothed him. He wiped the tears in his eyes, he was scared. "Now, big boy earls aren't supposed to cry. Ciel-kun doesn't." Alois looked up and saw sitting comfortably in a chair in the halls was Allen, smirking and looking comfortable.

"A-Allen…" Alois said, surprised.

"Don't worry; I'm here on my own. My lord has not ordered me to do anything today." Allen said getting up and embracing the child. "Now tell your Allen-niisan what ails you."

Alois pressed his head against Allen's chest. He began to weep, he was afraid. He panted, "T-Take…Take me!" he looked up, fierce leaking aqua eyes piercing into Allen's crimson ruby eyes. "Take me to see Ciel Phantomhive!" Allen expression softened, he hugged the boy tightly and buried his nose in his blonde hair, whispering words of comfort.

* * *

In the drawing room, Claude was taking care of crunching numbers and taxes, the dark room dimly lighted by a flame. He looked up, sensing a foreign demonic presence. The triplets appeared behind him, whispering about a guest and among other things. He smiled; his beloved had come to visit. He could not resist the temptation and pain from being away from him.

Claude began folding the paper he was currently working on. The triplets watched as the spider professionally folded the document so easily and so stylishly, like he was composing an orchestra. He tore the document in half, making a tiny paper ring, he smiled as he slipped on on his ring finger.

* * *

That night, Hannah was driving Alois's carriage to Ciel's mansion, Allen inside with Alois clinging to his side. Allen saw this as a nice easy free way to get home, and a good time to accompany the lonely blonde. He watched Alois breath heavily, his hand resting over his wound. "May I change your bandages?" he asked, watching crimson stain his side, growing bigger.

Alois shook his head, his eyes becoming a bit glassy. He looked up into Allen's eyes, those blue eyes telling a sad story.

* * *

_A man was knocked down, his daughter kneeling beside him to see if he was alright. "Don't!" the woman shrieked. "That's my father's…" two boys, a young blonde and a younger brunette ran off like petty thieves, the blonde carrying a large bag. The brunette glanced back, running after his older companion. _

_That evening in an empty old shack, the blonde boy sighed, "Cripes, they're poor." The boys rummaged through the man's belongings. _

_The brunette held out a jar of liquid, "Brother, do you think this is medicine?" _

"_Just throw it away," the blonde boy said carelessly. _

"_I wonder if he'll be all right without it. Will he die?"_

"_Not likely. Besides, who cares is he does. He's a dotty old man." The blonde looked to his younger brother. He raised his brother's bangs, seeing a dark bruise on his forehead. "What happened?" _

"_The baker threw a stone at me." _

"_That old sod!" the blonde growled. _

"_Brother…?"_

_The blonde swiped the tiny jar of medicine and chucked it to the ground. The jar shattered, the precious medicine spilling on the floor. "It's not just him," the boy huffed, "They can all…They can all just drop dead!" he looked up, a crazy sadistic smile on his face. "As soon as our parents died, everyone treated us like nuisances. I hope they die! Everyone, everything, all gone!"_

_The brunette got up and hugged his elder brother from behind, "I hope your wish comes true, Brother." The blonde looked down at his adorable brother. "I know it will! You can eat three kidney pies at a time, and run faster than Spring Heeled Jack!" he began running around the small shack, arm outstretched like a bird. "Run run run, jump!" he leapt on top of a crate, dancing around. "Yeah! You're terrific, so you'll get a terrific lot of wishes!" _

"_Luka," the blonde boy said to Luka with a brotherly smile, his hands on his hips, "You have to stick with me always from now on, got that? If anyone throws a stone at you, I'll throw a hundred pieces of horse manure at them! Understood?" _

_Luka hopped down and kneeled before his brother like a king. "Yes, Your Highness." He said, grinning. The blonde boy, the young Alois Trancy, smiled softly. _

_

* * *

_

_A tragic night. Two boys running to the river, spotting a dead corpse floating in it. Beyond the river into town, an inferno was blazing, chaos was starting. The boys ran to town, seeing it in flames, dead corpses of villagers littered the ground. "They went and died." The boy said, gripping Luka's hand tightly. _

_Luka looked up to his brother, "Brother?"_

_The blonde boy's eyes were wide and fearful. "That old man with the bad lungs, the baker who threw stones at you…"_

"_And Miz Lila who used to fling rubbish at our house?" Luka added. _

"_And that rotten vicar who spit on us!" an insane grin split on his face, he giggled evilly. _

"_And Daniel the shoe-shiner, who always boasted about his sweets!" Luka smiled gently. _

_The blonde brother raised the peace sign to the illuminated night sky, "All the bounder who were so nasty to us are dead! Dead good and proper!" Luka laughed and raised both of his fingers in the peace sign, mimicking his brother joyfully. They both posed together, "Everything, everything, all gone!" the blonde continued to cheer. _

"_Gone!" Luka parroted. Both boys giggled with each other. They ran around each other in circles, getting excited and having a jolly old time. The blonde fell on his back, smiling, hands reaching for the sky. Luka kneeled beside his brother, the blonde turned to his brother, "Let's go steal their things!" _

_Right!" Luka nodded. He smiled, enjoying his older brother's smile and laughter, his excitement. So once the fire died down, the blonde stripped the women of their jewelry, he felt a chilling breeze in the air. Luka had disappeared, "Luka! It's about time we went home." Luka was no where found. _

_

* * *

_

_**It's darkness. Darkness without a single beam of moonlight…"**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_Luka! So there you are!" the blonde finally found his brother. Luka was lying on the ground, motionless. "I called you over and over." He picked up his brother, the child slumped and dangled, his eyes wide and lifeless. "Wh-What's wrong with you? Don't tell me you're…' he looked to his brother. "Are you dead?" he waved his hand in front of his brother's unmoving cold face. _

_The blonde began to weep. He snuggled his brother, "No...No!" he cried out to the very heavens, "Don't leave me alone! Please!"_

_

* * *

_

_In front of the Trancy Manor, orphaned or kidnapped boys were sitting solemnly in carriages. One of them was an orphaned blonde with blue eyes. "Oho, so that's today's…"gossiped two of the servants._

"_That's Her Majesty's spider for you. Even his table manners are a spider's, eh?" _

_Poor things, caught in the spider's web." The two servants watched the gates opened, the carriages riding in. "He'll drain them of every last drop of their purity. What a terrible thing…" _

_

* * *

_

_A painting of a thousand naked boys praising Jesus portrayed in the room. "Next!" the Earl Trancy said. A young boy with gray hair, no older 14, stepped. This boy was captured after he was knocked unconscious from running from debt collectors. He only wore a cloth around his bottom, like him and the rest they were naked. He rubbed his disfigured arm a bit numbly, already plotting his ingenious escape. "Next." The gray haired teenager walked away as a blonde boy was pushed next. Then he would silently knock out a guard and run off back to his master and continue his exorcist 'training'. _

_The blonde faintly heard a scuffle outside, but kept his attention of the ugly old noble. The Earl Trancy stared into the boy's dark aqua eyes. The Earl knocked the boy down to the ground with his cane. "Your eyes are filthy! They're the color of the rust on a drainpipe after years of dirty water!" He then proceeded to beat the blonde boy with his cane. "Next!" _

_

* * *

_

_The boys were imprisoned in an underground cage in the basement. The boys were bathed and cleansed, scrubbing the filth out off of their naked bodies. "Did ya here? That gray haired kid escaped after he saw the old man." Whispered a boy near the blonde. Alois felt a bit of relief, at least someone was escaping this hell._

"_See, there are these fairies," another boy said. This got the blonde's attention. "And when you make a pact with them they'll grant you any wish!" _

"_Cut it out!" the older boy brushed the boy behind him hand off his shoulder. He glared at his companion, "I heard the adults saying we'd be eaten by that old man! Why didn't that gray haired kid save us too? It's so unfair!" _

_But…' the boy looked down sadly. A hand touched his shoulder. The blonde asked the other boy, "How do you do it?" _

_

* * *

_

"_**A spider's web heavy with morning dew."**_

_The blonde trotted through an eerie forest, layered thick with fog. He skipped, running through a spider's web. _

"_**It's a veil that hides your true face."**_

_The blonde stopped skipping; he looked up to the caught spider web on his face. He said, "Hoheo, taralna, rondero tarel." He looked up to the grand tree, nothing happened. "Stupid bedtime story," he threw the spider web off his face. He looked up and saw it snowing. "Snow…?" he looked down at his hand, "Ash…"_

_It crawled through the trees and attacked the blonde. It wove its web perfectly, trapping its prey in the middle. The boy trembled a bit. A large black spider appeared, one that had appeared in Allen's dreams, it crawled by the boy's head. Its golden eight eyes staring at him, asking him a monotone man's voice, __**"What is your wish?"**__Its pincers clicking together. _

"_My…wish…" the boy looked at the spider. _

_The spider's head morphed into a molding of a person's face, __**"You called on me without a wish? If there anyone you'd like to get even with, for example?"**_

"_I hate the villagers. But they all died. I don't care about that old pervert." Humans of the past, dead and paralyzed, stuck within the web. "I'll escape that the gray-haired boy did. No, I don't have anywhere to go back to. Not anyplace."_

" _**So you have no business with me?"**__The spider said, his face now morphed into the shape of the Earl Trancy's head. _

"_I do!" the boy snapped._

_The spider wrapped two of its legs onto the boy's shoulders. __**"What is your business, then?"**__The molding of the spider's head shifted into that of a beautiful man with piercing golden eyes. __**"Inconsistency."**__ He whispered, his golden eyes piercing into the boy's aqua. __**"Very well."**_

_The spider and its web disappeared in a blink. Ashes rained from the sky like snow. He was back on the ground where he left. Alois looked up, the trees had giant spiders on their webs statues on its tops. __**"If you discover your wish, I shall make a contract with you." **__The spider's voice rung out._

"_Wait! Are you a fairy?"_

"_**I am a demon."**_

_The boy suddenly snapped awake from his dream, sitting up from his bunk. He looked around, there was no one but the other slave boys sleeping around him in their own bunks. He sighed, "A demon…" _

_

* * *

_

_**Death**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_To find a wish." He brushed his blonde air out, making it silky smooth. "That became what I'd never had before: a purpose in life." He applied gloss to his lips to make them appear shiny and irresistible. He smirked devilishly._

_Earl Trancy threw his win at his portrait, staining. 'You say another ofd my dolls has broken? You all are walking a thin line since you let my rare gray-hair doll escape for easily!" the earl was smoking a fine cigar while soaking in his bath._

"_Yes, my lord. Several more have collapsed from infection…and that child was stronger than he looked. He tried getting him back was he was seen with a red-haired man heading off for India." A butler reported._

"_They're so fragile!" Earl Trancy stood up from the tub and shook his butler's shoulders. He threw him violently to the floor, "Spread antiseptic solution all over the room! Soak everything in boiling water!"_

"_I beg your pardon, my lord. I've prepared Jim for you today…" The butler kneeled, Jim referring to our blonde haired boy. _

"_Jim? Do you mean to tell me that filthy brat's all you've got?" Trancy scoffed. _

_The door opened slowly, Trancy stared, his cheek turning red and his cigar falling from his mouth. Jim showed off a pale creamy leg of his, grinding it against the frame of the door. Jim sported a fine red silk kimono, a bit of it too big, dangling off his shoulder showing paled untouched skin. Jim peeked in seductively._

_Trancy started to hyperventilate, his hands getting grabby. "Y-You're…him…?' he stuttered, amazed that this sex cherub was that same filthy boy. He waded through his tub, tripping out of it clumsily onto the floor. _

_Jim extended his foot towards the earl, who grabbed it and stroked his heel, the kimono had a pattern of butterflies getting caught in a spider's web. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting…" Jim said softly with a smirk. "…Father dearest."_

_

* * *

_

_Jim was then pampered as the new son of Trancy, dressed elegantly and living the life of luxury. Jim sipped his tea, after being renamed Alois, __**"Sebastian Michaelis." **_

_Alois put down his tea cup, "Is he a demon too?" he asked the spider, who was dressed as a human nobleman in green and red and gold. He sat comfortably across from Alois, his tea untouched. _

"_**Yes. He wiped out your village, pursuant to a contract with a certain person."**_

"_A certain person"?"_

"_**Sebastian has already eaten that soul."**_

_Alois looked down, "A demon killed Luka…" he dumped all his tea into the tea platter, down to the last drop._

"_**Ciel Phantomhive." **__The spider, Claude, stated. __**"He is the party to Sebastian's new contract." **__Alois stood up. __**"Sebastian has a singular obsession with his soul. One fiercer than he should by the rights feel for his prey."**_

"_Hoheo taralna, rondero tarel." Alois whispered. Claude looked at him. Alois repeated the chant. He stuck out his tongue; a golden pentagram appeared tattooed on it. The contract was made. Claude's eyes glowed ferociously red, he kneeled down before the boy. Alois commanded, "Make Ciel Phantomhive mine." _

_Claude was not dressed in a black butler's uniform, kneeling before the child. __**"Master."**_

_ He looked up, glasses now on his face. _

_

* * *

_

_Then was the death of the late earl Trancy, Alois faked the tears, pretend-mourning his fake father. Everyone mourned, but Uncle Arnold had his suspicions. After the burial, Claude told Alois, __**"Master, I've freed the boys according to your orders. I've also settled the matter of the inheritance."**_

"_More importantly, what of Ciel Phantomhive?" Alois asked. He stopped and picked a red flowing from the ivy covered stone walls. _

"_**I have one question, if I may. Why do you wish to possess Ciel Phantomhive, instead of to kill Sebastian?"**_

_Alois crushed the red flower in his hands. "Simply killing him isn't enough. Peacefully rotting into a skeleton in his nice warm bed of earth…That's no good. We'll make him suffer an agony worse than death. And to do that…" he blew the crushed flower into the breeze, "We'll use this "young master Ciel" he fancies oh so much." _

"_**Magnificent." **_

_Alois stared at the field of wild red flowers. "Ciel Phantomhive is mine." He turned to a smile, "And so are you, Claude."_

_Claude bowed, _

_**"Yes, Your Highness."**_

_**

* * *

**_

With that we return to the present, the horses of the carriage whinnying as they felt a bad presence. Alois woke up from his memory, lying on Allen's lap. A tree fell down and Hannah pulled the carriage to a sudden stop. Allen gritted his teeth, feeling the recoil as the carriage crashed into a tree.

Allen gasped when he saw Grell waving at him, "Hello!"

"Grell!" Allen said up.

"Al-chan! What a coincidence running into you! It must be fate~" Grell swooned moving to kiss Allen. Grell's lips met Allen's boot, the boy kicking the red shinigami back.

"Who are you?" Alois asked, hiding behind Allen.

"Oh, I have no interest in babes in arms." Grell frowned, rubbing his face. He took out his Death Note, "I'm going to tidy this up quickly. Let's see…"Jim Macken": that's your real name. What a dreary name for our protagonist. Well, no matter. After all, you're at death's grim door~" Grell posed for Alois.

"Jim Macken?" Allen repeated looking down at the boy. Allen had a short memory relapse, remembering a boy named Jim he sat across from in a carriage when he was accidently picked up during his training with Master Cross (i.e. running away from debt collectors) and almost became a sex slave, until he used his inhuman running speed to escape coolly. Alois clanged to the boy to escape the old pervert. Allen growled a bit at the shinigami.

"Now, I wouldn't leave the office just for that," Grell said, leaning over Allen and Alois. Allen pushed him off with a scowl, "but you see, there's a teeny bit of an issue with your soul…" the carriage began to shake as hands popped up from the ceiling of the carriage.

"Crap…" Allen cussed softly as Hannah removed the top of the carriage. "I don't like the look of this."

"Ugh, I knew it was a demon," Grell groaned. Allen narrowed his eyes, so Hannah was also a demon then. "I supposed you're not just a pretty face! Where did you pick up something so dangerous?"

"Kill Ginger here, Hannah!" Alois ordered, gripping his bloody red injury, bleeding again.

Grell looked to Alois, "You're a hot-blooded little nipper, aren't you? Al-chan, don't tell me you've betrayed that brat for this one."

"No, I just came to visit," Allen said calmly, holding Alois close of the writhing boy.

"I'm not looking to fight; I just want to peacefully-" Grell began. Allen pointed to the midair Hannah, "You better look up." He stated.

Hannah came crashing into the carriage. Grell leapt away out of time, Allen took Alois in his arms and ran off. Allen felt the pentagram on his brow pulsate, Sebastian was calling him. He had been gone too long. Allen took Alois and hid him among the forest, telling him it was to be alright. He reluctantly ran at demonic speed back to the Phantomhive manor, a heavy heart as he used Grell's head as a lift to jump high into the tree and run off.

Alois sobbed as he saw the closest thing he'd ever wished to have a brother since Luka's death run off back to that damn Sebastian! He thought of his anger towards Claude, how he was a demon just like Sebastian. Allen was a demon too right? But he was kind and sweet. He cried, he wanted to hear Allen say, "Yes Your Highness," to him.

* * *

Allen looked back at the forest from a high hill; he could here clanging as Hannah took on Grell. He sighed, the black ribbon of his hair loosening and blowing against the wind towards the forest. White hair again cascading on his shoulder. "Hoheo taralna, rondero, tarel," he mumbled as he turned his back, leaving his hair tie there. "I hope our paths cross again, Jim Macken." He walked off into the night, returning to his beloved raven.

* * *

Alois watched, remembering Claude's promise to make a hell of a feat out of him. He sobbed, he saw a silk black ribbon floating in the breeze the blond caught it and clutched it tightly. He then crawling on the ground, one hair gripping his wound. He wanted him to look at him like he used to, not the way he'd look at the villager's vomit.

He had endured so much. The sexual abuse from his predecessor. He wanted him to look at him, not like the craving depraved way the Earl Trancy looked at Jim Macken either. Just to look at him in the way he did on that day, like he was that all he cared about. The way Allen looked at him the first time they made contact.

"_**Passion into composure, hesitation into resolve, and love into grave marker. That's what makes a Trancy butler." **_

He kept on crawling, leaving a trail of blood behind, into an open plain. He needed to get away, to get to Claude, to get to Allen. He came to a giant elderly tree and rested there. _'He's simply hungry. I know that. My feelings are nothing but a badly-made sauce that clouds the flavor.' _A hungry drooling dog stepped closer. Alois saw a tiny golden thing fly across the sky, was that a real fairy? Alois wondered. The dog bared its fangs. _'But now I…" _he looked to see the savage wild dog closing in on him.

The dog pounced, fangs bared and chomping down.

Alois felt the splatter of blood on his face. "What are you attempting to do, Master?" Claude's monotone voice asked. Alois opened his teary eyes, seeing Claude holding up the dead dog.

"You haven't obtained Ciel Phantomhive and Allen Walker yet." Claude said. He could smell Allen's irresistible scent on him, but it was old. His darling Walker must've left a while ago. He threw the dog away.

Alois greatly overjoyed and relieved, he crawled to Claude. "You're all I have."

"Don't be ridiculous, Master," Claude said softly.

"Shut you trap…shut your trap!" Alois sobbed, shaking his head. "You're the only one in my world now!" the boy hugged the spider's leg. "Hoheo taralna, rondero tarel! Don't leave my side! Never, Claude! You're…_**You**_ are my Highness!" he looked up to his demon butler.

Claude kneeled down to his master and pressed his hands on his cheeks. He started right into Alois's eyes. He leaned close, smirking, "What a thing to say to a mere butler." Alois have a small sad smile.

A snap. Blood poured onto Alois's knees. Claude let go of his finished master, Alois fell to the ground dead. Claude stood up, "Not to worry, Master." He raised his blood-stained gloves, holding the Trancy family ring. "A crude little soul who gives his love to a butler…I could hardly work up any appetite for _**that**_**. **I'll keep you always with me. Perhaps Allen would enjoy this as a present." Claude said putting the ring into his tailcoat pocket. "No, I have a use for your soul." He saw Alois gripped something in his hand, he bent down and took it. He recognized it as Allen's silk black hair-tie, Claude pressed it to his lips and inhaled its scent.

"I see, so that's the story," Grell's flamboyant voice waved. The red reaper had defeated Hannah, covered in her blood. He brushed some red hair out of his face, "That boy was slated to die tonight, but I wasn't affecting the soul ledgers. I did assume a demon was involved, but…"

"Will you steal him, shinigami?" Claude asked, shoving the ribbon into his tailcoat pocket as well.

"Al that matters to me is that our spiritual accounts balance. I will watch how this plays out, though." Grell grinned, "I think it'll be interesting. Two demons fighting over poor little Al-chan and all."

"You're not on Sebastian's side, then?"

"On his side"? Don't insult me with such hackneyed phrases. The highest form of love will always be a death match! ~" Grell cheered and twirled a bit, posing.

* * *

Alois's corpse had been abandoned after Claude and Grell left. Hannah, alive, yet badly wounded, limped towards her dead master. _**"I know it will!"**_ Luka's voice rung out. The maid looked down at her dead master. _**"Yeah! You're terrific, so you'll get a terrific lot of wishes!" **_

The maid sat on top of the dead boy. She stuck her finger into the blonde's blue eyes. "My lord, your wish is…" she began to gouge out Alois's eye, pressing her lips to it.

A gust of wind blew through the forest. Timcampy sat on a tree branch, the golem had seen all events; it grinned maliciously.

* * *

**Uwaaaah TT^TT Poor Alois! He died so beautifully! I wanted to get Allen into this touching chapter, so a little rule braking and 'accidently' involving Allen into Alois's past wouldn't hurt nobody, right? I really cried during this chapter, I got a lot of goof brotherly Allen/Alois into this, I'm proud. And the whole Allen getting caught is a 'what-if' scenario and future brotherly Allen/Alois alternative one-shot I plan to make. **

**Hoheo taralna, rondero, tarel~**

***disappears in the forest of wishes* **


	9. Empty Exorcist and Butler

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or D. Grayman. They both go to the respectful owners. This is the sequel to The Bishop on the Playing Board. This will go by Kuroshitsuji II series.

**WARNINGS- **This crossover will contain: Slight AU, mild cursing, dark romance, yaoi, angst, gore, violence, adult situations

**PAIRINGS**: MAIN: Allen/Sebastian

MINOR: Ciel/Sebas, Brotherly!Allen/Ciel, **Claude/Allen**, Brotherly?Alois/Allen

_**Enjoy Lords and Ladies**_

_**Chapter 9: Empty Exorcist and Butler**_

Claude had arranged a meeting a day or so after Alois's death, he and his staff minions gathered in the drawing room. "My fellow of the deep, beloved darkness…" he began. "Here, I have…" he opened a red tin tea leaf can and opened the package, digging through the tea leaves he pulled out the gold and red Trancy family ring. He smirked evilly, "…Alois Trancy's soul." The triplets plus Hannah stared diligently from across the meeting table. "And what am I doing with it?" he asked his employees.

The first triplet held out a drawing of Claude eating the ring. "Close!" Claude said.

The second triplet held out a drawing of Claude dressing as a pretty maiden and wearing the ring. "Wide of the mark." Claude said a bit annoyed. The third triplet was busy drawing his own response, lifting it up of a drawing of Claude purposing to Allen Walker who was wearing a wedding dress. "Close but no cigar." Claude paced in front of his minions, stopping at the female. "Hannah." He said, noticing the woman's thoughts were somewhere else.

"The décor has changed," Hannah stated. The triplets tilted their heads, and then began whispering to each other.

Claude held out the Trancy Ring, "Right on the mark!" he jumped onto the table. He twirled about saying, "I've changed the manor's navy color scheme to midnight blue. A subtle difference that only a select few will notice." He ceased his twirling and smirked, holding out the ring. "Though their souls may be fundamentally different, they have one thing in common: the pasts that color them." He looked through the ring, "And that…is useful."

* * *

Sebastian was in his own private drawing room, Allen peeked in. "I'm going to bed soon…care to join me?" he asked with a slight smile. Sebastian said nothing but gave him a few of the same papers to give to Ciel, Allen sighed feeling the romance in their relationship was dying a bit. He left the room with a polite smile, scratching more at his irritating bug bite, his pupils getting a bit dilated.

Sebastian gave a regretful look at his wife, but he knew this was more important for the sake of all of them. He smirked, looking down at the letter, "I see, so that's their move."

Ciel was staring out from his window, Allen entered his master's room holding candelabra and the papers Sebastian gave him. "Can't you sleep, my lord?" Allen asked, sensing his master's insomnia.

"Allen," Ciel stated, glancing back at his white-haired servant. "It's not that…I supposed a killing doesn't play out like one imagines." Allen stared, saying nothing. He merely watched his lord get back into bed. "I thought he'd die easily, but it's quite difficult to kill like you or Sebastian, without hesitation or honor."

Allen smiled, "I'll take that as a compliment." He re-tucked the earl in and kissed his head goodnight.

Ciel pulled the covers over his head, "I can't sleep. Tell me a story," he asked of his butler.

Allen took out the letter that Sebastian gave him, "In that case…I'll read you a message from Her Majesty the Queen."

Ciel gasped, turning wide-eyed to his exorcist.

* * *

A young boy ran for his life, panting heavily through the dark port of London. He looked up and saw something leaping down from above. His eyes widened at the sight of his pursuer, all went bloody red. A ghastly screech rung in the night.

* * *

The morning after Allen briefed the earl of his assignment as they made their way to the scene of the recent crime by carriage, "Recently there's been a spate of eye-gouging in the London area. Through the victims aren't all of the same class, they are all young boys."

"A perverse business," Ciel scoffed. He stared afar out his window, recalling Alois's claim that he was being tricked by a demon and that they were the same. Allen sighed and numbly scratched his itch.

Sebastian looked to his master, "What is it?"

Ciel snapped out his thoughts, "Nothing."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, he halted Allen's scratching. "You're making it worse," he said softly to his wife. They had been putting ointment on that bite for days yet it seemed to get bigger and coarser, only the collar of Allen's dress shirt and tailcoat hid it. Allen sighed, feeling light headed again.

* * *

When the Yard and Ciel investigated the young boy from last night, he slammed his fist on the table, his mother comforting him, "I dunno! He just up an' stuck his fingers into my eyes, and everythin' went red. Now I can't see nothn'. Nothin'…" stained red bandages over his eyes.

"What was the criminal like?" Ciel asked.

"He was a kid. About the same age as me, but he looked plenty rich."

"A kid?" Ciel parroted. Allen looked up to a spider on its web in the corner of the house, he stared at it lustfully for some reason.

"That bloody bastard!" the boy cursed angrily. He then began to sob, knowing all was hopeless, he was blind.

The Phantomhive and his servants left the house with questions. Ciel then said, "Sebastian. Allen."

"Yes." They both nodded.

* * *

In the courtyard of the Trancy Manor, Claude was crocheting his web. He listened to the birds sing around him. _**"A demon has devoted time and effort to building up those souls stitch by stitch. If I'm to steal them, it's only proper that I do so respectfully, stitch by stitch."**_

* * *

Ciel read over the information his butlers collected for him, while sitting on a crate in the poorer side of London. "We've obtained several witness reports now." Sebastian said. "They all point to a boy dressed as a noble."

Ciel smirked and looked up to his butlers, "He mocks me."

"My lord?" Allen inquired.

"Look," Ciel said looking back to the reports map. "I'll draw a line between the Phantomhive and Trancy estates." He took out a pen and began connecting. "Now, if I connect the scenes of the crimes…" it turned out to be a spider web. "A spider web." Allen's eyes widened a bit, inhaling air. "He's behind this."

"It may be that his butler is acting alone, young master," Allen added, not believing a boy as truly sweet as Alois, behind his façade of evil, would do this.

Ciel totally ignored that claim, "So he survived? He's persistent, I'll give him that."

"Young master…"

"I see…" Ciel sighed, "so he survived," he looked up with determination in his eyes. "A butler answers his master's questions reliably and truthfully. Am I right?"

"Quite right," both butlers bowed.

"You aren't hiding anything from me about Alois, are you?" Ciel asked his butler, narrowing his eyes. Allen gulped, trying to hide the fact that he left his duty to pay a visit to Alois. Would he deft his duty as a butler even more and lie?

Sebastian smirked, "No, nothing about Alois." Allen nodded vigorously, biting back his tongue.

"Then my-" Ciel began but was interrupted in a giant crash, something zoomed pass them. Sebastian picked up Ciel and he and Allen jumped above onto another crate.

"The spider butler?" Ciel exclaimed.

"Not likely," Allen said gritting his teeth. If it were Claude, than his irritating bug bite.

Sebastian turned his head back at the attacker, "No, this is…" Sebastian ran to an open crate, "Stay here, Allen and Young master."

"What! Let me fight!" Allen cried as he and Ciel were placed into the box.

Sebastian gave a charmingly smile, "I cannot risk you or the young master getting hurt," he kissed his wife's forehead. Allen blushed and pouted a bit, holding Ciel closely.

Ciel whined, "It smells." He was placed over Allen's lapin the box.

"Please bear with it for a bit," Sebastian said lifting the cover. "Neither of you mustn't take one step out of this box, do you understand?" Both boys groaned in understanding as the box was covered.

* * *

Sebastian dashed forward, musing, _**'Ah, yes…First they lure us out with orders from the Queen, and then for their next chess move, they use the ones to act whenever there's a soul-related problem.'**_ He avoided the falling clothing lines, taking a rope and swinging high, flipping onto a roof. The sound of a motor buzzed through the air. A lawnmower crashed into the roof, by Sebastian escaped. _**'Shinigami.'**_ He thought ruefully, seeing the reaper flip onto his death scythe, a lawn mower.

The reaper appeared as young man with sun-kissed blonde hair and dark hair-fringe. He had black thick glasses and bright green eyes with a boyish smile in a dark suit. The reaper crashed when Sebastian was, looking around for the demon. Sebastian leapt from above and threw his knives at the reaper's mower, clogging up the motor.

"Ugh!" the reaper bemoaned as smoke came from his scythe. He lfited it up and inspected it, "Come on, give me a break…" he turned off his mower's motor. He sighed, "It's totally busted."

"I don't believe we've met," Sebastian commented politely.

"Yeah, hi." The blonde reaper said carelessly. He turned and smile, "The next _**diehard **_shinigami is Ronald Knox~!" he did a very Grell-like pose. There was a moment of silence. "Yeah, that's just so wrong." Ronald sighed. "Grell-sempai said I needed a catchphrase so I had girl from the General Affairs department to think one up…"

"Please don't worry about it." Sebastian smiled, "Today that catchphrase will end along with you." He took out a handful of knives. "I assume your bureau is acting because of strange soul movements?" Ronald avoided his gaze. "Perhaps the soul of the deceased called Alois Trancy has proven unrecoverable, for instance?"

"Indeed!" a spear plunged towards Sebastian. Sebastian leapt out of the way in time. It was none other than William T. Spears. "It might have known you'd be involved, Sebastian Michaelis." A glare was exchanged between the demon and shinigami.

* * *

Back in the box. Allen was humming a comforting tune to Ciel, running his fingers through his head. Ciel was silent, thinking to himself, _'It's this feelings again. I was trapped someplace like this for a long time…' _he remembered a dark underground tealeaf stock. _'I know I've forgotten something. But I can't remember it.' _He leaned closer to Allen's chest, _'Alois and Sebastian know what it is; I can feel it. Does Allen know too?' _he clenched onto Allen's hand tightly._ 'Only I've forgotten.' _He then began to hear London Bridges in his head, and he knew it was not the tune Allen was singing to him. His eyes widened, _'What is this?' _

Ciel closed his eyes, he saw visions of his manor fire. An angel woman with blood dripping from her hands, an evil smile on her face. She lifted the head of a person sitting in his father's chair, it was a gruesome sewed together face of his parents and an unfamiliar scruffy looking man. He saw a silver haired man fighting Sebastian. A black veil floating in the wind, a young gray-haired girl crying. He heard Alois's giggling. His voiced cackled, _**"You and I are the same!" **_

Little did Ciel know, Allen was having similar experience only his humming did not stop. The voices of a spider whispering sweet nothing to him, promises. _**"He does not truly love you. You're merely his possession, a pet. He will grow bored of you. I will treat you like a king. I'll turn your salt into sugar, day into night, and love into lust. We are more alike than you think." **_he heard the spider whisper in his ear. He groaned a bit, hugging Ciel tightly.

"_Sod off! I'm nothing like you, you vile-"_both boys groaned, gripping their heads. Ciel recalled a memory, Sebastian putting him into a trunk, _**"You mustn't take of step out of this box."**_

"_Sod off…"_

Ciel yelled aloud, "Don't _**you**_ order _**me **_around!"

Allen yelled at the same at Ciel, "He is not like that!" He gasped as Ciel jumped out of the box, "Young master wait no!" he chased after his lord, feeling déjà vu all over again. He looked at the group of kids playing on the streets, he yelled chasing after Ciel, "Kids should go play at home!"

"You're both kids too!" a kid retorted.

While Sebastian was battling Will, Sebastian thought, _**'I was right; Alois Trancy is dead. Which means his goal is…"**_

* * *

"_**The spider's thread twining around snow-white souls…"**_ Claude had crocheted a spider-web styled doily. _**"Chain it to form one row, a second row…and after the turn, a third."**_ A bird flew onto Claude's shoulder.

Allen ran after Ciel, gaining speed to run next to him. "Where exactly are we going?" he asked, Ciel did no answer. But he knew what he was thinking., the same thought Allen was thinking the entire time. _'Where are you, Sebastian? I'm coming too! I'll see everything with my own eyes!'_

Allen and Ciel stopped when they saw a shadow past over them. Allen narrowed his eyes, getting in front his master. "Alois…" he thought, seeing that shadow was the lost blonde. He saw a purple coated blonde leap hop over a concrete wall. He then saw a purple-coated blonde kick away a barrel and round a corner. They both did, they kept on seeing Alois everywhere. _'You mocking never ends.' _Ciel gritted his teeth, they both followed the Alois that knocked over the barrel.

Ciel smirked when he thought he cornered Alois, "That's as far as you go, Alois Tran-" a carriage pulled up behind them. "Found you, Alois Trancy!" the Scotland Yard shouted.

"Bloody nuisances," Allen clucked his tongue. He watched Alois climb over the wall as Ciel turned, "You're from the Yard? Go after him! He's getting aw-"

The Yard apprehended Ciel. "Hey! Hands off!" Allen growled but the Yard also got in his a headlock. Allen's eyes glowed red and his teeth grew into fangs, "Allen no! Restrain yourself!" Ciel grunted. Allen nodded, allowing himself to play the human butler, his demon features retracting.

"Don't try yo fight us, Alois Trancy!" a Yard member warned.

"You think I'm Alois? Get it straight! He's right-" Ciel tried to get them to see Alois. But he was gone, disappeared.

"Take them in," the officer said.

"Let us go this instant!" Allen grunted, struggling to get free by his own strength like Ciel. "Who are you people?"

An inspector and Hannah stepped into the alley. "You're from the Trancy estate…" Ciel's eyes widened.

"Hannah…" Allen uttered.

The inspector turned to the woman, "You're quite sure?"

"Yes. This is my master and his caretaker. Alois. Earl Trancy."

Both boys gasped, "What?"

"They appear extremely confused," the detective commented.

"My lord and his caretaker were both repeatedly abused by his late father." Hannah lied easily. "I'm sorry to say it affect both of their minds. Alois hates the mark carved into his eye by the previous Earl Trancy; so did Allen who has a similar mark along is scar on his forehead, and when they see a boy who resembles them, that hatred manifests itself. And it tells them both, "Gouge. Gouge." Allen holds them down as my master gouges them out. They too kmy eye as well." She put her hands numbly on her bandages.

"How dare you!" Ciel hissed.

"Hannah! Stop! She's lying!" Allen protested.

"His eye and his forehead are the best proofs." Hannah continued.

The inspector ordered, "Take off the patch and lift the white-haired one's bangs."

"Stop it!" both boys griped. The eye patch was removed and Allen's scar was shown for all the world to see the contract marks. "Y-You're wrong…It's a sign of Sebastian's and our…"

The humans stared in awe at these inhuman pentagrams on their bodies. Hannah said softly, "My master and my coworker are victims as well. I beg you'll show them mercy."

"Take them in!" the inspector ordered.

"Stop this! Let me go!" both boys grunted as they tried to thrash free.

Allen looked back at the maid, "Hannah! Hannah help! Tell them the truth! Hannah!" Both boys screamed, "Sebastian!" Ciel's top hat left away. Timcampy flew from the hat to Sebastian's direction.

* * *

Sebastian avoided the double attack from Ronald and William's death scythes. He knew he should've brought Allen is this were to become a double fight. "Even I'm at a disadvantage against two reapers." He stated. He saw a flash of gold into the distance, flying straight for him. He landed and watched the shinigami squabble amongst themselves.

The golem fluttered in front of the demon, opening showing an image of Ciel and Allen being taken away. His eyes widened and he ran off. With a fluid movement using a knife he knocked off William's glasses before he could adjust them with his spear. Then as Timcampy as his guide, leapt away.

"Sir, he's getting away." Ronald cried. He turned back to his superior.

"My glasses…" William muttered. He was on his hands and knees, looking blindly for his glasses. "My glasses…my glasses!"

"Shouldn't we stop him before he's gone?" Ronald asked, a bit deadpanned.

William turned and pointed, "Failure to understand the importance of a reaper's glasses is grounds for a pay cut!" he was pointing in the wrong direction.

"Err…I don't even know where to begin," the blonde reaper scratched his head uncomfortably.

* * *

By then an entire flock of yellow birds had gathered on the spider butler's shoulders. He smirked evilly. "Done," he said, standing up, the birds all flew away. He held out a giant crocheted, beautiful spider silk giant table doily. _**"Ciel Phantomhive and Allen Walker…I'll pierce both of your soft skins with my hook…"**_ He wore his creation on his back proudly. He then licked his lips, _**"…and suck out those delectable souls at my leisure. Allen…your body my mistress." **_His eyes filled with hunger and lust.

* * *

**The Moon**

* * *

A bridge was drawn together, a carriage drove through up a a large hill in the far country side to a gloomy sanitarium. In a room a doctor had sit Ciel and Allen together, "Why don't you both start by telling me your names?"

"Ciel Phantomhive."

"Allen Walker."

Ciel then ranted, "Really, treating a noble like this? Have you the proper permission?"

The man sneered, putting his hand on his chin and started pondering. Allen gritted his teeth, "The Queen! Contact the Queen! Or the Black Order! I am a former member of the Order! Or Vatican! The Vatican has files on me! Yes, or even Sir Arthur!" he was getting desperate. "All we've said can be easily-" he tried to move foreward but he was punched in the gut violently.

The teen fell to the ground, "Allen!" Ciel cried kneeling beside his butler. Both boys glared up at the adults. Allen felt weak from his massive migraine from his spider bite; he fell over, passing out. "You bastard!" Ciel stood up to punch another but he too was punched into the other into unconsciousness.

"They've gone too far," the doctor sighed. "Separate them and give them each the special treatment."

* * *

Allen awoke as he was tied to a chair, being dunked and strange green liquid. They lifted him, he coughed, his eyes glowing feral red in anger. They've been doing this for an hour, Allen felt as useless as his human self. He wanted to kill everyone here, but his master did not wish for the secret of demons to be found out by mere humans.

An assistant of the came in, "The chief said that this one is enough. Bring him in to his office." Allen was carted away, tied to a wheelchair into the doctor's office. He could faintly hear the sound of gunfire outside.

* * *

Allen stared at the 'doctor', "Doctor…or should I say Claude?" he said narrowing his heavy eyes. Claude, wearing a doctor's white coat turned around on his rolling chair and smirked, undoing the chains on Allen's wrists. His eyes fell heavy as his bite began to pulsate again, Allen's eyes widened and he gulped. His vision getting hazy. He tried to stand up but tripped, Claude catching him. Claude smirked and pinned the drugged and shivering teenager on the desk, undoing Allen's dress shirt. All faded to black.

* * *

_**Once upon a time an innocent white fly met a conniving spider. Now the fly lived with the raven but the spider was hungry and wanted the fly for himself. So the tricky spider tricked the fly by pampering him.**_

"_**Come into my Parlor," said the spider to the white fly. The fly entered the web which he so innocently beloved was the spider's parlor. The spider than captured the fly and bit into the fly's soft creamy skin, sending its poison into its system. **_

_**The fly muttered, "I feel light headed…I think I love you…"**_

_**The spider smirked, "You belong to me now…" the spider devoured the white fly, tainting the fly, whose body was promised to be eaten by the raven. **_

* * *

Allen lay on the dead head doctor's desk, naked, body tainted and full of love-marks His eyes were glazed, hypnotized. Allen sat up in a zombie motion, his entire body ached, especially his rear. He hadn't felt like this since he had his first time with Sebastian and the nun Matilda.

Claude helped the dazed and newly cleansed boy dress himself up in his new uniform, "Who do you belong to?" Claude asked him trying his black neck ribbon, help him into his new short black shorts.

"I belong to you…" Allen shivered a bit, the coldness of a draft in the room.

"Very good," Claude smirked, part one of his plot was completed. Claude took a passionate, deep kiss to the boy, Allen, a brain-washed zombie, kissed him back with unequal passion. The bite on his neck, surrounded by red hickeys had changed from a bulging bug bite to a tattoo on his neck of a spider web.

* * *

Ciel entered the room, shivering and shaking like a leaf from the cold water he was kept plunging into. He clenched hard onto the towel over his shoulder. Dr. Claude was examining Ciel's mentality as his new pet sat on his desk, wearing a fresh new white and frilled dress shirt, a black swallow-tailcoat, a black neck-ribbon with a dark ornate spider pinned in the middle, very short black shorts, and knee-high socks and shiny black high heeled shoes. His long white hair tied up in his old and cleaned black hair tie. His scarlet eyes dazed and unlike himself. He acted much like Ran-Mao with Lau at this time.

Ciel muttered, "I am…Ciel…Phantomhive…" his teeth chattered. "The Queen's….the Queen's…guard dog." Claude smirked in the disguise of the real doctor; his mentality was in the same state as Allen's. He scribbled it down on his paper, acting as the doctor. "I lost my…father and mother…"

"_**How did you lose them?"**_ Claude asked as Allen laid his head on his shoulder.

"The mansion…burned…"

"_**Yes. It burned."**_ The 'Doctor' said. _**"The village you grew up in burned."**_ He twisted the truth in Ciel's weak mental state.

"I ran down the corridor…" Ciel's vision as getting blurry.

"_**Yes. You ran down the path on the outskirts of the village."**_ Allen looked down at a familiar gaudy gold ring with a red ruby stone in it, lying on the desk, he saw Claude's disguise unfurl.

Claude took Ciel's hand and slipped the ring onto his other hand's pointer finger. Ciel stared, his eyes wide at the golden ring on his finger. Allen slipped onto the doctor's lap like an obedient mindless pet. He played a bit with Claude's glasses. Claude continued, _**"You ran, and then you found…"**_

"I found…my dead father and mother…"

_**"Yes. You found your dead brother." **_Ciel began seeing visions of a young dead boy with brunette hair. Visions of Alois's past.

"Brother?"

"_**You found him. And then what?"**_

"The old man took me…I met Allen Walker…they took us together…"

"_**Yes. The old man took you both and…" **_

Ciel saw himself wearing a red kimono, a gross naked old man kissing his feet. Beside him was a young naked Allen Walker, a few years older than him at the time, laying his head, his eyes closed and badly bruised and used.

"Humiliated me…he humiliated me and Allen…" Ciel uttered. He saw Allen whisper in his ear that he'd always protect him. The Allen in his vision took then his face in this altered vision, as ordered by the old man, lightly brushed his lips over the younger boy's.

"_**The Earl Trancy did." **_

Ciel's eyes widen and he swallowed bile. "Tran…" his blue eyes losing his glitter of life, dimming, "cy…" Allen continued playing silently with Claude's glasses, those exact same memories placed and mixed into his head during the sex they had earlier.

Claude got Allen to stop, grinning, _**"Yes."**_

* * *

On the roof, Hannah was shooting her machine gun at Sebastian, Timcampy hiding in the butler's coat as he had dodged every bullet. Hannah removed the cloth of her undershirt, but Sebastian was too quick, punching her in the stomach and sending her into darkness. Sebastian rubbed his hand over her abdomen, "The sheath that holds a demon's sword …" his hands trailed up her breasts and went in between he bosom, taking something out something. "Why would someone so powerful be obeying Claude?" he threw the thing away.

Hannah averted his gaze "Claude…"

Sebastian grabbed her throat and lifted the maid into the air. His eyes wide filled with maddening anger, "We have a contract. Even if their taken from me, he is still my young master and the exorcist is still my pet, my lover, and my wife. None of you can ever so much as taste their souls."

"Navy and…midnight blue…" Hannah choked out. "Two very similar memoires…True, none of us can so much as taste them." She smirked evilly, "Now while he's still entirely your young master and he's still entirely your pet."

Sebastian's eyes widened.

* * *

Back in the doctor's room, Ciel's blue eyes were dull and hazed like Allen's scarlet ones. "I made a contract with Sebastian and Allen."

Claude stood back to Ciel's, Allen clinging to his side. _**"Someone made a contract with Sebastian, and he started a fire." **_

"A fire…"

"_**Yes. Sebastian made a contract with your younger brother Luka, and burned your village to the ground."**_

"Luka…village…?"

Claude smirked, **"Yes. Sebastian Michaelis entered into a contract with Luka, and you lost your only living relative."** The fires of a village, a mansion, London itself mixed in with each other.

"Relative…" Ciel saw flames dancing in his face. Him holding a dead Luka. Beyond the flames were his dead parents trapped in their chairs. He saw his butler Sebastian turning around, the fires dancing around his feet. Ciel's eyes widened and he screamed. He gripped his marked eye, thrashing around.

* * *

Sebastian ran through the halls of the sanitarium, following the screams of his master. "Young master! Allen!" he ran into the doctor's room. Ciel had fallen onto the floor, face down on the wooden floor.

Sebastian immediately went to his master's side, "Young master."

Ciel shot up, "Don't touch me!"

Sebastian's mouth was slightly, agape, he didn't know what to make of this. "Young master." He saw Ciel shivering horribly. He looked up and saw Allen in this skimpy wardrobe. "Allen, my dearest." He tried to touch his wife.

The white haired demon slapped the black butler's hand away, "Don't touch me! You monster!" he said. "I don't belong to you any longer!" Sebastian felt his heart, if he had a heart, or whatever these feelings inside him start to crumble. Allen glowered at the demon, Sebastian knew those were his Allen's eyes nor his true words.

Ciel scooted back to Allen's feet, "So _**you **_were the one who killed my parents, Sebastian Michaelis?" he glared at the black butler. Sebastian looked surprised at this claim, now this was getting worse. He looked up and saw Claude, is glasses on his head. Allen giggled and trotted over to Claude's side, hugging his arm. Sebastian growled horribly, glaring at the spider to took his pet.

He got up and smirked, "I didn't predict you mixing their memories. A ploy that would cloud the soul's taste never occurred to me. And even pouring some of those memories into my pet and using that ominous spider bite to taint his mind was a nice touch."

The spider smiled proudly at his deed, petting Allen's soft white hair. Sebastian looked back at the drenched Ciel and slightly wet Allen, "They are both soaked though…Did you dip them both in medicine to confuse them?"

Claude stepped forward, "Should I answer that, master?"

Ciel stood up on his own, "No need." Claude and Allen walked to the Earl's side, Allen hugged Ciel tightly, kissing his head. Claude leaned by Ciel and whispered into his ear, Allen giggled evilly.

"I know," Ciel said looking at Claude. Sebastian had an anxious look on his normally cool and stoic face. Allen brushed the hair out of Ciel's left eye, and the bangs of his white hair to show both pentagrams. The contract glowed the demonic demanding, Sebastian gasped taking a step back. Ciel pointed at his black butler, "This is an order: get out of my sight!"

Sebastian was taken aback, stepping backwards slowly in shock. His heart wretched, he watched as Allen stepped on the tips of his toes and kissed Claude's lips, licking them with slight perversion. Allen held Ciel close, whispering, "I will always protect you."

Claude smiled, pulling down his glasses onto the bridge of his nose. "To a butler, the master's orders are absolute." He flicked the up and down a little, taunting the raven.

Sebastian regained his composure and bowed, Ciel and Allen glared at the raven with such hatred and disgust. Sebastian matched their gaze, he shot a look into Allen, telepathically telling him, _**"I will always love you…"**_ Allen ignored that voice in his head, hugging Ciel closer. He watched as he saw that hated raven leave the room in a proud silence He felt still weak, he held onto his passed out weak master and fell into Claude's arms.

Allen looked up to Claude, "I'm…tired…" he muttered. Ciel muttered the same thing.

"Of course," Claude said, the boys had been through too much.

Ciel murmured, "I want to sleep…" he passed out onto Allen's chest, a familiar homey warm place. Allen closed his eyes, relaxing a bit onto Claude.

Claude smirked, kissing his new pet's glossy soft lips, and then that pentagram overlapping pentacle scar. "Yes, Your Highness." He said to Ciel.

* * *

Sebastian walked into the forest, the sunset right behind him. Timcampy wriggled out of the butler's coat and sat onto his shoulder, rubbing its miniature appendages together like hands, his sharp teeth out and making a growling sound. Even the golem was not too pleased with Claude stealing his beloved Allen and Ciel. Sebastian spoke himself, or was it Timcampy he did not know but he kept on walking, "I took a shamefully long time to prepare dinner, I even found someone to have an enjoyable dine with. And now look what's happened." He stopped right there.

The demon started radiating a sinister black aura, it made the tiny golem shiver as it was covered in the dark aura. The golem watched as the demon's human shadow began to waver. "Delaying dinner is absolutely not allowed. However, first…" his eyes glowed a bright feral red. "As butler to the Phantomhives, I must clear away the spider webs. That's plain."

* * *

That night, Claude had returned to the Trancy Manor with two new residents, Ciel Trancy and Allen Walker. "Welcome home," Hannah said.

Allen was carrying Ciel bridal style, Claude's crochet spider-web on the boy's shoulders. The four other demon servants bowed, one of the triplets was wearing Alois's old clothes and a blonde wig, who was acting as a decoy to lure Ciel and Allen away. Allen nuzzled the sleeping boy's head.

Claude smirked and recited, "Golden into navy, navy into midnight blue, and…Alois Trancy into Ciel Phantomhive." He pressed his lips against his new bride, devouring the teen for a moment then licking his lips, his golden eyes dancing with malicious victory. "That's what makes one hell of a butler."

The three walked into the mansion together, Claude ordered Hannah, "Draw them a hot bath."

"Of course."

"They'll catch colds like this. Hot water will warm up Allen and our master-no your _**young**_ master-all the faster."

* * *

**And done~ Delicious full of Claullen and some innuendo of Brotherly?CielxAllen. Yay I love Ronadl Knox, he's such a kid. I'm kind of sad how they both pushed Sebby away, but Sebby won't give up Ciel and his lovely Allen without a fight. I know it may seem Claullen at his point, but in the end its going to be Seballen. I am very proud of this chapter and how it turned out. Please show the love and don't hate the Claude or the Claude will find you and…well…drench you in medicine and make you go coo-coo bananas and rape ya~**

**Let's Pray For Japan Everyone~ Donate to your local charities for Japan.**

***goes off to help rebuild Japan***


	10. Zero Butler and Exorcist

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or D. Grayman. They both go to the respectful owners. This is the sequel to The Bishop on the Playing Board. This will go by Kuroshitsuji II series.

**WARNINGS- **This crossover will contain: Slight AU, mild cursing, dark romance, yaoi, angst, gore, violence, adult situations

**PAIRINGS**: MAIN: Allen/Sebastian

MINOR: Ciel/Sebas, Brotherly!Allen/Ciel, **Claude/Allen**, Brotherly?Alois/Allen

_**Enjoy Lords and Ladies**_

_**Chapter 10: Zero Butler and Exorcist**_

Allen had a most disturbing night. As a demon, sleeping was a pleasure he took in as a human habit he could not shake off, but he no longer actually needed the sleep. His body was used again after Ciel was tucked in; Claude had stretched Allen's limits. The pleasure of sex was turning into painful using. But Allen said nothing, his mind completely tangled and freedom paralyzed from the neck down. He sat up, a yearning for the comfort of Sebastian in the back of his head, but a spell un-breaking not letting the raven anywhere into his subconscious. No matter how much he missed and wanted the raven.

He sat up, his buttocks sore and his body covered in love marks. Claude had left earlier to make breakfast and morning preparations. Allen wondered if this was his life, to be a servant to the Trancy's and to be Claude's whore forever. He wondered slightly if he made the right choice, but grumbled when the spider-web tattoo mark the side of his neck pulsate. Right, never question Claude. Claude loves you, and that's all that matters. He looked outside the window, it was a grisly foggy morning, yet it still remained beautiful.

Dressing himself in his new vulgar yet somewhat gentlemanly butler uniform, he walked out of the room slowly. He fixed his hair, brushing the white locks down and tying it in a tail neatly. He saw Claude come down the hall with a trolley of china and tea leaves. Allen immediately took over the trolley, pushing it down and following after Claude like a loyal dog.

* * *

They entered Alois's former room, now being occupied by the new replacement Trancy, Earl Ciel Phantomhive. "Good morning, young master," the two butlers greeted.

Ciel stirred awake, opening his eyes to a less than familiar room, with a less than familiar spider butler, but thankfully a familiar looking face of a faithful butler with white hair. He sniffed the aroma of freshly poured tea, "This aroma…Earl Grey?" he muttered.

Claude neared, "Yes. This morning's tea is a Mariage Frères Earl Grey Impérial," he bowed, a big smile on his face on his master. Allen bowed also, stepping a bit into the light to greet his master with a warm smile. He helped his master up, who was still in pain from last night's mind wipe. Claude continued, "It's a masterpiece of the highest order, made of only the finest leaves. I believe it's perfect for you," he said as he licked Allen's ear, shooing the teen away. Ciel glowered a bit down at Claude as Allen blushed and watched Claude daintily undress Ciel from his nightshirt.

Allen looked on the nightstand, in two separate boxes, sitting in plush were the Phantomhive and Trancy family rings. Allen remained silent, for that was Claude's request for him to be seen and not heard, only heard in bed. Claude then told Ciel of his schedule as he dressed him, "Today's schedule is a fresh field of virgin snow which no one shall be trampling on. Everything shall go exactly as you wish it, young master."

"Where is Alois?" Ciel asked, staring at his reflection in the mirror blankly.

Allen stared, stifling a chuckled as Claude overdramatically lied, "Whatever do you mean by that? Alois Trancy was felled by your sword."

Ciel glanced back, "Mine?"

Claude smirked wryly, "Does it pain you, young master?"

Ciel looked away, "He died because he was weak, that's all." He looked to Allen, expecting him to say something; he hadn't said anything all morning. Allen just stared blankly, shaking his head. "Why have you not spoken?" he asked. Allen glanced to Claude, who was shivering in ecstasy of the fine soul of Ciel.

"F-Forgive me…young master…" Allen replied in a soft voice, hoping Claude did not hear him. Allen bowed, smiling and trying to reassure the boy as was his duty. He watched Claude kneel before the Earl, he wondered what sort of thoughts he was thinking.

'_**Oh, the beauty of such an unwavering assertion!'**_ Claude thought throughout the moment. _**'Here is the nobility and tyranny of who has subjected others, all his life by right of birth.' **_Ciel sat down and placed his bare foot on a comforter, Claude easily slipped on Ciel's knee sock smoothly, buckling the straighter-belt of the sock up. Allen brushed Ciel's hair, which he left it at just brushing down the cowlicks and tying his master's eye patch on. _**'Here are the legs of one who rarely walks on his own power, so slender they could hardly be steady. Smooth, soft skin…' **_Claude smirked, murmuring, "Bliss." Allen flinched a bit as he tied the neck-ribbon around Ciel's collar. The ex-exorcist looked out the window, kneeling the plush bed, wondering where that person was.

* * *

In the dark dank forest of shadows by the Trancy manor, Sebastian stood perfectly still and quiet, out of his master and his wife-pet's sight as he was ordered. His expression unreadable, but one could tell he was pretty displeased. He placed his gloved hand on a tree, with an easy push he snapped it in half with a large crack.

* * *

The wood's crack shattered all the way back to the manor. Ciel's gasped, hearing the sound as Allen stared longingly out the window. "What was that?" Ciel asked glancing back, a bit puzzled that Allen seemed so fixated out the outside.

Claude looked up and smiled, reassuring Ciel, "Surely nothing serious. A cat, perhaps."

"Or a bird," Allen commented softly.

"That was too loud to be a cat or a bird," Ciel said. He looked down at the spider, ordering, "Strengthen this mansion's defenses!"

"Yes, my lord," Claude said, dipping down and placing a light kiss on Ciel's foot. Allen felt a bit ill hearing someone else speak those holy words, but he remained loyal lest he would be punished by his collar strangling him around his neck.

Ciel too was disturbed by this action, in a swift movement he kicked Claude off and down away from him. "Don't be revolting!" he hissed.

Claude got up and adjusted his glasses, "Another wave of bliss!" he smirked, glancing up hungrily at Allen who remained staring outside, lying his back against Ciel's. Ciel glanced out that window where Allen was blankly staring at, he could've of swore he saw a golden fly flying past the window at breakneck pace.

* * *

Timcampy flew back from spying on the Trancy mansion to Sebastian. He stopped in front of the demon and showed the events of morning. Sebastian had broken another couple trees in anger. "Keep watch of my young master and Allen, let nothing stop you and let nothing out of your sight." He commanded the golem. Timcampy nodded, turning as and flying as fast as his little tiny golden body could away from the heated demon to continue his mission.

* * *

Allen sighed hearing all those cracks and slamming downs of trees, "Really, now." He muttered, "Your being childish."

Claude stood up, "I'll go have a look. Hannah!" he clapped his hands for the maid. "Guard the young master and Allen."

"Of course," Hannah said, entering the room, bowing. Ciel looked to Hannah, Allen finally tearing away his gaze and smiling warmly at the maid, surprising her a little.

* * *

Sebastian had torn apart the entire forest surrounding the Trancy manor in shreds. Trees littered the ground helplessly. He stood alone in the courtyard of the mansion. Claude met him calmly, "It seems a storm has come." Sebastian said nothing, his red gaze and expression poker-faced. Birds flew above in the sky, tweeting their sweet songs. A bird landed on Claude's finger, "Have no fear, little bird. The young master told _**it **_to stay out of his sight. And he's too cowardly to face Allen's disappointed eyes, or to face the face he and I have bedded already." He lightly petted the bird's soft yellow feathers. He looked up with a snide look and tone, "There's nothing _**it**_ can do."

Sebastian's hand moved a little. There was a silent pregnant pause of this demon standoff. Claude kneeled down to the bush of flowers near him, "Sweetbriars, eh? Little bird, don't you think a pretty flower like this is sure to suit Allen and the young master." He took a sweetbriar and put it in his hair. Yes, it would suit _**my**_ Allen and young master." Claude poured lemon juice into the salted wound.

The spider stood up again and there was another break of silence. Claude turned his back and walked slowly back to the mansion. Sebastian said nothing but stared, his hands clenched into fists, his shadow growing and glowing ominous aura.

Also, Sebastian was being stalked at the moment.

"Oh, it's too much!" Grell swooned without a sound. He was using the camera from the Turner escapade. Grell snapped another photo of Sebastian in his furious stiff state. "He's just too delicious! Oh, if only Al-chan was here, that'll add the sugar to his spice. This lovelorn Sebas-chan drives me wild!" he moaned, blushing, and continued snapping photos of the sexy demon butler. "I'm so glad I let that "Claude" demon go. Shame I had to lose Al-chan to him, but at least I get Sebas-chan to myself. But just look at this gem of a photo!" he took another profile shot of the raven demon. Then he saw the camera was not working, "Oh, no, what's this? Not now, not now!" There was a shadow looming over him.

Grell looked back and saw the horrifying image of Sebastian looming over him, a giant statue lifted in hands, ready to crush his red stalker in hard stone. Grell gasped, screaming and scooting away, "Sebas-chan! When did you get here?"

"I might ask you the same thing," Sebastian said, in no ways mood for annoyances like Grell.

The red shinigami gulped. He smiled sheepishly, "C-Can I take one more?" he readied his camera. "Mm, very photogenic-ah!" Sebastian slammed the statue down on Grell.

* * *

Sebastian and Grell had moved to a hill a bit far off from the Trancy mansion, looking over a great view of it. Sebastian had prepared a treatable and tea set with tea leaves. The two supernatural beings were sharing tea for the moment in a truce. Sebastian placed the cloth smoothly on the table in front of sitting Grell, poured the tea elegantly in silence.

"Err…" Grell said with a weak smile, his face swollen from the beating he got. "He said awkwardly. "But seeing you making tea just for me…" he fiddled with his fingers, hoping not to bring up anything that were convey more pain to his poor face. "I'm happy, of course! Truly! But, um…I wish Al-chan was here. H-He would've brightened this scene up."

Sebastian gave the finished tea to Grell. Sebastian faked a polite smile, "This is Suutei Tsai, a Mongolian milk tea flavored with rock salt."

"Rock salt?"

"I'm sure it will be wonderfully stimulating to feel the sting of the salt in your fresh wounds," Sebastian said, speaking from the heart. "Just for you, I've doubled the amount in the recipe." Grell cringed a bit. "And then doubled it again." Again the reaper cringed. "And then doubled it again." The butler held the teacup in front of the reaper.

"On second thought, I…" Grell said looking up at the black butler.

Sebastian smiled charmingly, a romantic sparkle in the air. "Drink up."

Grell let out a nervous chuckle. He took the tea from the tea plate, gave a quick whiff of it and took a sip. He spat and choked right when his lips touched the tea, his lips becoming swollen and chap. He screamed, falling out of his chair, "Th-The stimulation of love is just too exquisite!"

Later after snacks was dished out, Grell had told Sebastian of Alois's murder and of Claude's plot to steal Ciel's soul and Allen's free will. "I see, so Claude murdered Alois Trancy there."

"Yes. His next idea was a soul-infusing ceremony. Two souls can never completely fuse. He even took a few pieces of Al-chan's remains of his human soul and tried to fuse it in it also. It's not possible for three souls to fuse, even if the third is a few tiny shreds. But memories can be overwritten!"

"Then right now, Alois Trancy is…"

"He's the same as your young master, perhaps even your Al-chan. He's been turned into a ring. Thicker than blood, more crimson than passion." Sebastian put a hand on his chin, pondering of this situation. "At any rate, I can't understand it. I can understand why you are infatuated with Al-chan, he is adorable and has a nice body, I wouldn't mind spending eternity with him if he was my pet. But why be so fixated on some brat's soul? You make a quicker, simpler meal." He leaned closer to the pondering demon, accidently taking a sip of his painfully salty tea.

"You sound like someone else I know," Sebastian scoffed. "I imagine that demon's slack, fatuous face will give you your answer," he glared down at the accursed mansion, waiting for Timcampy to return with a later morning and afternoon report.

* * *

Timcampy watched with most shame was Claude was brushing Ciel's teeth. Ciel was laying on Claude's lap as the spider butler scrubbed the earl's teeth happily. The golem shivered as Allen poured out the used water for face-washing. _**'Perfectly uniform, close-fitting teeth like a row of fresh young skulls…Close-fitting, tight, enchanting.' **_He glanced at Allen who he remembered had those perfect teeth like Ciel. He truly felt like a child getting everything he wanted and more for Christmas. He dipped his brush down into Ciel's throat; Ciel choked and sat up, Allen immediately rushing over to the boy's side with a glass of water.

Ciel rubbed his aching throat, "Don't gag me!" he scolded, taking the glass of water and a quick sip of it, soothing the pain.

"My apologies, my lord, I got carried away," Claude said. Allen shook his head and helped Ciel take another sip of water.

"You're such a poor excuse for a butler! I believe the only one here I can rely on is Allen. Sebastian would never make such a-" he stopped in midsentence, the earl knowing where this was going. Allen sighed, pulling the boy close to him and patting his head.

Claude stared at the two. He shifted his glasses up a bit, "Your contracts with that demon chains you both and ever so slightly dull the snow-white of either of your canines. The enemy you have long sought is called Sebastian Michaelis."

"I know," Ciel said tearing away from Allen's arms. Allen sighed and got up, dusting himself off.

"Unloose your fetters and sign a contract with me," Claude offered as he took Allen's hand and pulled him to him against the boy's will. Allen grunted, not really liking this situation nor position. Claude had let go of him and bowed before Ciel, "Then we shall get revenge on that demon-"

"Enough!" Allen spat out loudly. The two stared at him, he looked down, mortified, "Pardon me…forgive me…I'm sorry." He said shutting up. He gritted his perfect teeth, that mark punishing him with irritation.

Ciel blinked, "Don't get the wrong idea. I'm only here because I don't want to go back to that wretched manor and I don't want to leave Allen alone with you. I can get my revenge on Sebastian without _**you**_ helping-"

"Can you?" Claude asked, smirking. "You're up against a demon." A water droplet dripped from the faucet. Allen turned the lever full way so they did not waste water. Claude stood up and kissed Allen on the head, "You needn't give your answer right away." He turned away, Ciel looked away growling. "In this mansion, even time itself is tangled up in the spider's web." He said cryptically, smiling and nodding his head, leaving the washroom.

Allen rubbed his neck achingly; the irritation had lessen when he left the room. Ciel bit his lip, he as annoyed as hell. Allen sighed and patted the boy's head, Ciel lightly punched the air angrily.

* * *

Claude paced down the halls in a sprightly manor. _**'He is so proud…A truly reckless, truly defenseless soul. Both of theirs are.' **_He stopped at a large window and opened it. "Ciel Phantomhive and Allen Walker's souls are fine ones. Both _**truly fine ones**_!" he shouted into the distance, announcing it to the world.

* * *

Claude shot echoed through the premises of the Trancy estate, all the way up to the hill where Grell and Sebastian were. Sebastian glowered down at the mansion; he truly enjoying this wasn't he? It disgusted Sebastian to no end. His face remained stoic but his shadow wavered and emitted eerie hatred and rage.

Grell shuddered, "S-Sebas-chan…"

"Let's go, Grell," Sebastian stated.

Grell gasped, not wanting to be around a furious deadly demon. "Oh, so sorry, I have an appointment with my hairdresser-" Sebastian leapt stylishly, the summertime sun sparkling him and giving him that dashing light. "D-Dreamy! Ah! Camera, camera…Now, pose!" Grell readied the camera at the handsome demon.

Sebastian landed and glanced back with a smirk, "I plan to strike approximately eight more attractive poses today." He stood up and sprinted off.

Grell wiggled and swooned, "I can't pass this up! I'm on fire for the attractive poses!" he trotted happily after the black butler.

* * *

Claude looked out into the distance, his lips curving into a self-satisfied sneer. "Thompson and company," he summoned the triplets. The triplet appeared behind the spider, kneeling. "You three get that demon." They nodded.

* * *

Ciel and Allen were taking a leisurely stroll around the courtyard, exploring their new territory. Ciel mused as Allen walked behind him, yet kept up at a calm pace. _'I don't understand it.' _Allen looked down at the two rings adorning each of Ciel's hand. The Trancy ring on Ciel's left index finger and the Phantomhive ring on Ciel's right thumb. _'Why does that man call me, "young master"? Why does he touch and do as he pleases with Allen? Is Alois really dead? Did I really kill him?' _he gripped tightly on his walking stick's golden crested tip. _'Why would Sebastian…?' _The very butler whom he trusted his very life to and his entire future to, memories of Sebastian and a burning mansion and village ran through his mind.

Ciel's eyes widen, his cheeks turning red, he swiped his can and destroyed a white rose. "Young master," Allen said putting steady hand on Ciel's shoulder. Ciel shoved him away and the boy began swiping and destroying the roses.

"Young master!" Hannah ran to stop Ciel. Ciel accidently swipe at her face, sending the woman to the ground. "Ms. Hannah!" Allen rushed over to her. Hannah weakly got up, "It's all right, my lord. Please thrash me." She said weakly. She weakly kneeled before the earl and his butler, "As many times as you like if that will relieve your feelings."

Ciel stood back. Allen asked, "What are you saying?"

Ciel looked at the poor abused maid, "Your eye…" The earl blushed, looking away from the pretty woman. "Honestly, this manor is filled with freaks!" Ciel and Allen both offered hands to the fallen woman. A summer breeze flew through the courtyard as white roses began to lose their petals in the gust. "Are you planning to take a nap there?"

Hannah smiled softly, taking both boys' hands and helping herself up. Above on the pillars, the triplets were hopping off to their mission. Timcampy was nestled on a statue's head, recording all the events for Sebastian.

* * *

**The Fool**

* * *

In a dead ghost town of a village, evening had already broken out. The buildings were in ruins and all had become dusty in the passage of time. Sebastian stepped into the ruined village, a light breeze blowing some dust up into the air. "Here…" he stated.

Grell trotted behind Sebastian, clinging to his back. "Ugh, what is this gloom?" but he grinned in erotic glee, "But it's not bad! Sebas-chan nude among the ruins…not bad! In fact-" Sebastian raised a hand to halt Grell from blathering further.

"Care for a taste, guv?" a middle-aged prostitute said, sitting on the steps on an old building dressed in rags, lifting her skirt and showing off her leg a bit. He smiled pulling down her skirt, "Just fooling. It's been far too long, I can't manage it. Got cobwebs down there." She dusted off her dirty raggedy skirt. She got up and greeted, "Welcome to the cursed village of Arachnophile."

"I thought this place had been burned completely away," Sebastian said. "What are you doing alive?"

"Yes, I'm the only one who was saved…By a demon," the woman looked away. Sebastian's eyes narrowed a bit.

* * *

_A few years back, a young Luka was being bullied by two older and bigger boys. "He's filthy. Try kicking him here!" one boy guffawed meanly telling his bigger and portly friend to kick Luka at a certain painful spot. The boy kicked the smaller boy's arm, stomping on him. _

"_You shouldn't bully the weak!" the prostitute, years younger, protested running over to aid the poor boy._

"_Ugh, it's the ugly slut who tricks people with makeup," a boy scoffed, both of them running away before they got in trouble. "She stinks!"_

"_Shut it, you! For goodness' sake…" the woman she said looking down at the boy. Luka looked up, his granite eyes widening slightly at the woman. _

"_I'm not weak," Luka grunted, struggling to get up. He tried standing up, the woman kneeled down and caught him before he lost his footing. "Oh, I'm sorry, dear. That's right, you're tough!" she playfully ruffled his hair. "You look good out there, kid." _

_Luka blushed, smiling big, "Yeah! After all, I promised my brother! I won't lose to them!" he then ran around the prostitute happily, chanting, "Everyone, everything, all gone! Everyone, everything, all gone!" he stopped and turned to the kind woman. "But I'll give you a free ticket, lady! Everyone minus one!"he blushed shyly, pointing right at her._

"_What?" the woman asked. _

_Luka told her, "I made a contract! With a demon." He gave a wry big smile. _

_The prostitute's eyes widened a bit in surprise at the boy's claim. She stared as Luka continued on with explaining his wish._

"That boy told me he'd signed a contract with a demon, to make his beloved big brother's wish come true. In exchange for his own soul, you know? At first, I thought it was some children's story. But…"

_An inferno burned angrily as the villagers ran in panic to try and escape the fire and explosions. All that laid on the floor was trampled and forgotten. __**"That day, everything he said came true."**_ _The woman stared on her hands and knees as the fire raged on, everything was coming apart. She looked up by a tree and saw that familiar little boy she saved, beside him was a mysterious shadowy figure. She gasped, afraid._

* * *

"I was the only who survived and I've managed on my own somehow…But that's all over now, too-" she smiled weakly. Suddenly a shot was heard, a bullet went through the prostitute's head, killing her.

Sebastian and Grell turned, seeing it was the triplets, one of them with a gun that had fresh smoke coming from it. All three of them had guns, actually. "Here we go," Sebastian said, telling Grell to prepare for battle. "What?" Grell said as Sebastian dashed forward.

The triplets fired at him, but the butler avoided each shot easily. He went into his coat and pulled out fine silverware. "Oh, no, I let the second handsome pose go to waste!" Grell beamed, hugging his camera. He ran after Sebastian, "I swear I'll get the next one!"

Sebastian slashed at a triplet; the triplet leapt up and raised his rake high. With rake, scythe, and other gardening tools, Grell ran up and saw Sebastian easily taking care of and avoiding the demon triplets. "Ah, things are heating up nicely!" he shuddered, readying and aiming his camera for Sebastian. "Those spry limbs!" Sebastian avoided and kicked away a triplet; Grell snapped a photo. Sebastian kept on avoiding and kicking away the other two, "Oh, he dodged! Look out, darling! Look at that cruel gaze!" Grell snapped a photo of Sebastian's eyes. Thos ankles peeking out from under the cuffs of his trousers!" he snapped a photo of Sebastian's ankles. He swooned wiggling around, "He's simply tossing out the poses right and left!"

Sebastian took out a spool of thread and with his teeth pulled the string out, unraveling it. In a simple movement, in a blink of an eye, he wrapped the entire spool of thread around the triplets, dangling them upside down of a tree, bounded and trapped."Drat, it's over already?" Grell pouted.

"Now, Grell. The death scythe." Sebastian said, glancing over to the red reaper.

"Hmm? Why don't you just finish them off?"

"Please."

"What Oh, Sebas-chan, you always do this…"

Sebastian stood up. "What a hot day it is." Grell glanced back. Sebastian stood before the setting summer sun, his hand in his hair, he flipped and sighed glamorously with a sexy pout.

Grell got a major nosebleed, his cheek bright pink, steam coming from his nostrils at the hotness. He laughed madly as he took out his chainsaw. The triplet's stared in horror as the giddy red grim reaper sliced them in half. Their cinematic record poured from their wounds.

* * *

_A woman screamed as her house exploded. The entire village was on fire and in chaos. Above watching from the safety of a hillside were the triplets and a shadowy ominous figure._

* * *

"Well, what do you know? So that's what happened." Grell said stretching a bit. "There's just no accounting for demons."

"It' essentially what I'd expected," said black butler.

"It is?" said red reaper.

"However…" the raven looked at a more recent record of today earlier. Of Ciel and Allen helping Hannah up. He could spot a golden speck that was Timcampy spying on them like he asked of the golem. "_**That**_, I did not expect."

Grell turned and twitched, his shadow growing bigger and more demonic. "S-Sebas-chan, you're demon-ing! You're demon-ing!"

"That will do," Sebastian said, walking on as his demonic radiating shadow followed. "I'll use the spiders' thread you fancy so much," the raven grabbed the think thread that held the triplets in air, pulling it down and undone. The separated pieces of the triplets fell to the ground with big thumps.

"Grotesque…" Grell cringed.

"I can't stand for people putting their grubby fingers all over my dinner and my wife." The black butler sprinted off.

"Sebas-chan, wait! You still have two handsome poses left!" Grell ran after Sebastian. "He's fast."

* * *

That night back at the Trancy mansion, Ciel had thrown his hairbrush at the mirror as Hannah and Allen were readying him for bed. "Young master," they both said, concerned for the child.

"What's the matter?" Claude rushed into the room, his arms around Ciel lightly.

Ciel panted, "I thought I saw Alois in the mirror."

"Are you hurt, young master?" Claude asked, concerned for his meal's safetly.

"No," Allen glared at Claude's excessive touching of Ciel. Claude ordered Hannah, "Hannah! Clean this up. Allen and I'll take the young master to his bedchamber and-"

"You clean up here," Ciel ordered Claude.

"Young master…?"

Ciel swatted Claude's hands away and walked away. "Come along, Hannah, Allen." The maid and butler left, Allen giving a polite bow to Claude, smiling. He felt the chains around him loosening as time went by today. Hannah gave a faint smile at Claude.

Claude stared at the closed door, "Come along, Hannah, Allen"…" Claude repeated.

* * *

"Young master…" Hannah said as Allen took off Ciel's rings and his eye patch. Allen tucked Ciel in comfortably.

"What was that, I wonder?" Ciel said aloud d as both servant kneeled beside his bedside. He sat up, "I hate this mansion. I want to go home."

"To the Phantomhive manor?" Allen asked.

Ciel shook his head, "No, I want to go back to the way things were." he reached out and touched both of Hannah's and Allen's cheeks. "Your eyes are such a strange color. Nostalgic, somehow." Both demons placed hands over the human's hands.

"Young master," Hannah said. She took Allen and sat him up beside Ciel. "Watch closely." She told them both, pointing to her mouth. She opened her both inhumanly wide into a black abyss, Allen and Ciel's eyes widened in shock as they looked inside. Deep into her throat was a human blue eye, staring at them.

Both boys stared, mouths agape and eyes as wide and dinner plates at such a grotesque and morbid thing. Both of them became paler, that's for sure. _**'What is this?' **_

'_**I can…see myself…'**_

The eye stared at him. Ciel and Allen both gripped their heads, letting out individual screams. The eye blinked, every time it blinked the screams got louder. _**'I'm suffering. I'm watching me? Why? Why…is that eye my…'**_ the eye moved a bit forward from its planted spot. The two boys screamed and shrieked louder in fear and pain, their heads stabbing their brain with a knife. Both of them passed out onto another.

Hannah closed her mouth, smiling. "Yes. This is your eye." She stroked both boys' cheeks, a dark smirk on her purple lips. "…Master."

* * *

Later that night, Claude opened the front door of the mansion. He looked around, no one was here. He lifted the candelabra high to light the front. Sebastian was in the front arches corner, sticking onto it like glue. Claude smirked, "This is a surprise. Just when I thought you were only spying on us," he went into his coat pocket and took out a bounded Timcampy he found earlier, released the golem who flew back onto Sebastian's shoulder. "you waltz through the front door."

"The young master and Allen ordered me out of their sight." Sebastian smiled coolly, "It's certainly no violation if only you see me." Claude matched the smirk. Sebastian leapt down from the corner, taking the black rose from his tailcoat pocket. "I came today to return this to you." He pressed the rose to his lips, then discarding it away towards Claude. When the rose was in mid-fall at the same height of Claude's stomach, Sebastian landed a harsh cruel punch to the spider's abdomen.

Claude was flung back and skidded across the front yard. "This is a surprise," he grunted, standing up and cleaning and putting on his glasses again. "A demon, terminating a contract?"

"You broke it first," Sebastian leered, stepping out of the shadows and into the moonlight. "We swore to defer our battle over the young master's soul and Allen Walker's freedom until it attained its ultimate state after he completed his revenge. Our agreement was to use each other until then."

"These spider mites discolor the leaves," Claude said, holding up his own rose, tiny white spider mites crawling and living on the rotted leaves. "I regret to say that my black rose was infested." The rose then turned grey, turning into ash in the wind as it easily disintegrated. Claude dropped the useless rotted stem. "Now both roses are dead." Claude removed his glasses, "The contract is terminated. I aim to devour Ciel Phantomhive's soul and to own Allen Walker for the rest of eternity. But I no longer do it merely to sample the "ultimate flavor" you speak of!"

"Yes, there's more to it than that," Sebastian pulled down his glove readily. "Demons have eternal life. We've grown weary of living so long…far too long. My young master and pet's presence lends spice to the world we're glutted on."

"Their souls dwells in darkness, yet remains unstained by it." Claude added. "It's vexed us, tantalized us, driven us mad. And now…"

"To think it's even given us this fight between demon and demon!" Sebastian finished as a summer breeze kissed their faces. In a flash of silver and gold, the knives were slipped out of sleeves. Claude dashed forward as the battle commenced, silverware was parried, sparks flew, leaping, avoiding, and grace and fluid motions no human could surpass. With his gold butter knife, Claude went down for a strike but Sebastian blocked it. Claude had a mad look in his eye, "The young master and Allen Walker are mine now." He said evilly.

"You're awfully confident for someone who hasn't signed a contract with them!" Sebastian pressed on, their strength equally matched.

"And once I manage that, I'll never let go of them for a moment. Allen was quite the firecracker in bed, can you hear it? Your pet moaning my name."

Sebastian leered at the spider and stepped back. Claude slipped out another knife and swiped up. Sebastian blocked the swipe with his arm and flipped back, doing a triple summersault in the air and landing. "This weapon is a bit small to cut off your seal and your arm with it-but I'm sure I can twist the contract between you all, just as I did that day." Claude commented with a confident grin.

Sebastian glared at the other demon, rage emanating from him. But the battle was suddenly cut when Ciel and Allen's voice echoed, "Sebastian!" Both demons turned to see a giant demonic look Mayan-styled structure towering over in the far forest. "Sebastian!" they repeated. The two demons walked to the stone side of the estate to get a better look, both of them gasping.

Allen was climbing up the giant sharp vines with Ciel, without his eye patch, on his back. Ciel yelled out, "Sebastian!" Allen also called out, "Sebastian! Darling!"

"Young master, Allen…" Claude uttered under his breath. Sebastian, still under orders to be never seen by Ciel or Allen, hid himself behind a stone centerpiece. Claude crouched down, "You're being summoned," he glanced at the black butler. "Which means they've noticed you. You've been seen!" he got up and strutted victoriously. "Disobedient little Sebastian Michaelis, you're no longer a butler!"

Sebastian clucked his tongue, he dare not believe it. He was a butler through and through. He turned his head painfully. He then heard Ciel cry, "Sebastian, help us!" the two demons looked back up to the strange building, on a vine covered duplicate of Big Ben, the boy's were halfway to the top of the building. "If you don't I'll have Allen climb us all the way up!"

Allen called out again, "I'll climb, and climb…" Ciel whispered an order to Allen's ear, the white-haired teen nodded and complied by climbing a little bit more up. "…and climb, Sebastian!"

Sebastian narrowed his red eyes, what was compelling those two to climb such a dangerous feat. "We'll climb this thing." Both boys said in unison. Ciel and Allen both gave very Alois-like grins, "Straight to the top, Sebastian."

The raven gasped. "It would seem I haven't broken orders yet." He leapt over to get a better look. "That is not my young master nor my Allen."

"No, that's…"

"My master, Alois Trancy." Hannah said suddenly, appearing behind them.

* * *

Allen had finally made it to the top of the clock. Both boys stood on age, hand-in hand. "Here I am," Ciel said smiling like Alois, big and broad. Allen smirked like Alois, batting his eyelashes flirtatiously. They stood over a giant courtyard maze. Together they raised their arms, shouting to the top of their lungs, "We'll fall! We'll fall off, Sebastian!" Sebastian glanced back, but then turned his hateful glare at the maid.

"_**We'll fall off of here!"**_

* * *

**And end scene! Well guys we're not too far from the ending, that's for sure. We have a lot of sexiness and Seballen loving to go on about. I want to thank all my supporters and fans again, thank you. Claude's a creeper but we all love him the same, Ciel Trancy's weird with that smile, Allen Trancy looks more like 14****th**** Noah Allen if you want to picture it. Weird how I pull Allen into being a victim in all my stories, eh, whatever. **

**I'd like to see more one-shots/multi-chapter stories of Seballen and Claullen, because after this, I'm going to take an on/off hiatus and work more on real life. I'm going to be working on Under the Big Top in my spare time since it's in the middle of processing, I might go back to working on other successful stories like Father and Son, Ravens, Spiders, and Parrots, A Twist in Time, ect. Please donate to your local Japan-help charity I donated a lot of food and money. **

**THE MOST SADISTIC KIDS IN ANIME (UPDATED):**

**ALOIS TRANCY (KUROSHITSUJI II)**

**ROAD KAMELOT (D. GRAY-MAN)**

**PHANTOM THEIF SAI (MAJIIN TANTEI NOUGAMI NEURO)**

**SHRORINGER (HELLSING/ULTIMATE)**

**EVANGELINE AKA MCDOWELL (NEGIMA NEGI)**

KAGURA (GINTAMA)

**Got anymore sadistic little anime/video game kids you know of? Please tell me in a review so I can add it next chapter. I want to write a friendship fiction on Road, Alois, Sai, and Schrödinger. I'd also like opinions if you so want to of xover paiting you'd like for it. Personally I'd like Road with anyone of them, like she's their princess or the Haruhi to their Host Club. X3 Ahh me and my messed up imagination.**

**-rides off of Harry Potter's stolen broomstick-**


	11. Crossroads Butler and Exorcist

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or D. Grayman. They both go to the respectful owners. This is the sequel to The Bishop on the Playing Board. This will go by Kuroshitsuji II series.

**WARNINGS- **This crossover will contain: Slight AU, mild cursing, dark romance, yaoi, angst, gore, violence, adult situations

**PAIRINGS**: MAIN: Allen/Sebastian

MINOR: Ciel/Sebas, Brotherly!Allen/Ciel, **Claude/Allen**, Brotherly?Alois/Allen

_**Enjoy Lords and Ladies**_

_**Chapter 11: Crossroads Butler and Exorcist**_

"**I'll fall. I'll fall." **

_Ciel opened his blue eyes, both of them were blue. He was in his nightshirt, his hands clamped together with an already awake Allen. Ciel glanced to the stoic-faced teenaged demon, his right eye was red and his lift eye was the same shade of blue as his. He looked around the black abyss, __**"What is this? What happened?"**__ Allen did not reply. __**"What are we doing here…?"**_

_Suddenly the scene in front of them changed. They two were staring down at a giant maze, hovering above the Trancy manor. They could spy three people in the front courtyard two butlers in black and a maid in lavender. __**"Sebastian?"**_

"_**He came…"**__ Allen said softly, his expression unreadable. _

* * *

Sebastian turned back to the cryptic, suspicious maid, "What can I do to convince you to return my wife and my young master, as themselves?" he asked. "I could always-" his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"If you kill me, the young master and Allen…" Hannah said calmly.

"..will fall!" Ciel and Allen chorused cheerily as they balanced themselves on a platform under the clock of the vinery-covered Big Ben replica.

Sebastian looked back with a less-than pleased look on his face. Hannah continued, "Ciel Phantomhive and Allen Walker's bodies now belong to my master. His soul, taken mostly into Ciel Phantomhive and parts of it into Allen Walker, was quietly, quietly waiting for its time to awaken. And then he took advantages of a weakness if Ciel Phantomhive and Allen Walker's hearts, to steal their bodies using his own eye."

"Our hands are tied as long as young master and Allen's bodies are his hostages." Claud stated looking at a very unhappy raven."

There was another call from the boys of, "We'll fall! We'll fall off, Sebastian!" to two seemed to be playing around.

"Your hands may be tied, but your hearts aren't, are they?" Hannah inquired. The butlers looked to the maid curiously. "I'm sending you both on a journey."

"A journey?"

Hannah's purple lips rose in a sly smirk, "To retrieve Ciel Phantomhive and Allen Walker, you'll journey through the labyrinth of Alois Trancy's heart, firmly etching the proof that he lived."

The butlers arrived at the starting gate of the maze. "Collect the stamps hidden in the garden? What a ridiculous idea." Claude scoffed as he and Sebastian held little books to collect stamps in. The two looked up to the finish line, the top of the clock tower where Hannah, \Ciel, and Allen awaited them.

The boys crowed, "Come on, then. Come to us quickly!"

Allen added madly, "Let's embrace until the end of the world!"

"There you have it," Sebastian said.

"The only things I'll be embracing is Ciel Phantomhive's soul and Allen Walker's body."

"How utterly distasteful," Sebastian scowled.

And thus they sprinted off and they were off on their journey.

* * *

_We once again find ourselves in that black abyss, where the real Allen and Ciel's souls were looking out through a looking glass of the eyes. __**"What?" **__Ciel's eyes widened. __**"We've been taken over by Alois?"**__ Allen bit his lip, gripping onto his master's hand firmly. __**"We've taken in his memories…?"**_

"_**Memories?" **__Allen echoed a bit gloomily. Before them they saw the sight of a mansion burning._

"_**My mansion burned…"**_

_The scene changed to a snowy eve, the snow stained with blood as a bleeding child with graying hair cried out as his giant claw arm struggled forward to destroyed a half-beaten metallic skeleton. A grave marked as Mana Walker, stained with the blood on his own son, who was whimpering at the pain of a fresh curse scar. _

"_**My father died and cursed me…"**_

"_**No, is that a village burning…?" **__the scene flashed into looking over a burning village. _

"_**Is that my...brother who is dead?" **__It changed to the dead-fish eyes oif a young brunette boy. He was positively dead. _

"_**I don't know this village. I was looking for my mother and father…"**_

"_**I never been here before…I was at the graveyard mourning Mana…"**_

_Young Ciel ran the halls of his mansion, opening the doors to the parlor where his parents always lounged about. Instead, he opened a door to a burning village, dead bodies littering the area. He saw a young boy, about 12, holding onto a young brunette boy and crying. The side of his face bleeding, a grave marked Mana behind them, the boy's hair slowing graying from brunette. Allen looked up to Ciel, __**"Who is this? I don't know who this is but I'm sad..." **_

"_**No…this memory is…" **_

"…_**not mine." **__Both boys came to the conclusion. _

* * *

The butlers came to the first stop in their journey. "What's this?" Claude wondered as they stared down at a decorative green box sitting on a tea table. They opened the box and lying in it was a single crisp white envelope. Claude opened the envelope and took out the letter inside. He read, "Question: What is Alois Trancy's real name?""

Sebastian darted his eyes away, "As I recall, Alois Trancy's real name is "Jim Macken."" There was a wrong-answer buzzer sound and the vines from the bashes grabbed Sebastian and squeezed him tightly.

"Ah. I didn't expect the enchanted rose garden designed to repel intruders to work against me," Claude commented as Sebastian was raised high. He turned to answer, "Alois Trancy" is his real name." a pleasant correct dinged that Claude was right. The wall opened up for Claude to pass through to the stamping station.

"Why?" Sebastian asked. "I thought that name was given to him by the previous Earl Trancy, the man who defiled him."

"Still, he was quite taken with the sound of his new name," Claude replied simply. He then advanced forward.

Sebastian frowned, "The only truth here is the one determined by Alois Trancy, I take it." He smirked as Claude stamped his book.

"I'll be going, then." Claude said back to Sebastian. He sprinted off to the next question. Sebastian struggled to be free of his vine bondage, but more vines made sure he did not move.

"Yes! Dig deeper into his flesh! I love that anguished expression!" Grell swooned, randomly appearing out of nowhere. "He's like a martyr to love!" he aimed his camera for a face shot of Sebastian. His fangirling was halted when he saw the expression of Sebastian's face. "Oh, so hot…err..." the expression was so stoic, so deadly. "Um, just one shot?" Both red eyes said otherwise. "You're a grim fellow.~" Grell sighed, defeated.

Grell chopped through the vines with his death scythe. Sebastian landed and turned to Grell, "You're dead right.~"

At the second question station, Claude read, "Question: What is Alois Trancy's favorite food?" Greasy fish and chips." A ding and Claude was correct yet again, a doorway opened to the stamping station. "What meaning can this possibly have?" he proceeded forward.

* * *

Ciel giggled as he watched the butlers toil away, "Brilliant. Brilliant!"

"Look how well Claude knows me!" Allen giggled as well as they both were scratching deep wounds into their hosts' chests. "He knows all of me, even the tenderest parts deep down inside!" Both boys, both possessed by Alois Trancy cackled sadistically. Allen licked his lips as he saw Ciel's scratching over a certain mark on his body drew blood.

"Master, I think you should stop…" Hannah advised.

Both boys glared at the maid. Ciel said, "Worried about this body?" he dropped his shirt down. Allen stepped forward, "So you like Ciel Phantomhive better than me, too?" he yelled. Both boys with equal forces kicked the maid down.

Ciel hissed, "What does he have that I don't?" they both kicked and stomped at her. "Answer us! Answer us, Hannah!"

* * *

At another station, Sebastian read the next question, "Question: Alois Trancy died a beautiful death, his body pure and undefiled by Earl Trancy." They both looked up to two doors, one was marked with a white circle and the other was marked with a red x.

Grell looked at both, "What on Earth is this about?"

"The actual answer is "false." However, judging by our previous question…" Sebastian put a hand on his chin. "Grell." He took Grell by the shoulders and pulled him close. "You'll let me make you high, won't you?"

A lecherous blush appeared of Grell's cheeks, "Make me high? Do you mean…?" Sebastian picked up Grell bridal-style. Grell got a shock of pure ecstasy and over joy. But that was short lived when Sebastian raised him up high and chucked him through the false-answer door. "See you next week!" He cried as a giant explosion enveloped the area in the false area.

Sebastian fixed his tailcoat a bit. "That's what I thought." He shoved through the true-answer door. A dinging rang that Sebastian was right, the stamping station ahead. Also there was a charred Grell, muttering, "I await your letters of encouragement, dear viewers."

"The one setting these questions is falsifying things," Sebastian said as he stamped his book. He held his up, "This is certainly a clown's maze." He walked off to the next station.

* * *

"_**Remember. My parents were killed. And then I signed a contract with Sebastian. Allen came soon after and he signed a contract with Sebastian as well. To get revenge on the ones who plunged me into the depths of humiliation…"**_

_Visions of Ciel at the Eiffel Tower, a young girl with gray hair dressed in black with a thick veil and a familiar Japanese man from that costume party dressed as a royal servant. Ciel's eyes widened._

* * *

The two boys were still beating of Hannah. "Answer us!"both stopped when they both clenched their chest, groaning in main. Hannah got up immediately, "Master?"

Ciel Trancy choked out, "That little brat's pitching a fit!" using each other as crutches they trudged forward. "Claude, get over here at once!" they both shouted. "Come here! Claude! Don't dawdle! We gave you an advantage in this game!"

"An irritating cheer," Claude mumbled. He read out the next question, "Question: Repeat 'Yes Your Highness' three times."" And so he did, "Yes Your Highness Yes Your Highness Yes Your Highness." A correct ding and another victorious stamp. "What a farce."

The two boys gave a sad chuckle. Ciel smirked, "He said "Yes, Your Highness"…You see? He's still my butler." Ciel Trancy hugged onto Allen Trancy, clinging onto his other half. Both had tears running down their cheeks. Allen added, "I'm loved. So much…so much, by Claude…"

"Then why do you cry, my lord?" Hannah asked the weeping boys. They merely hiccupped as a response. _'Master, I want to show you real love…" _She gasped when she saw both boys groaning again in pain. "Master?" The two young boy's eyes widened.

* * *

"_**That's right." **__Ciel realized in the void, his pentagram mark returning on his eye. Allen smiled weakly, brushing his bangs up and showing a fresh pentagram overlapping an old pentacle scar. His blue eye returning to ruby red. __**"Sebastian, Allen, and I identified the Queen as the target of my revenge! And behind her were an angel and a samurai." **__Memories flooded of Sebastian fighting a silver-haired butler named Ash as Allen fought off against Yuu Kanda. Then the vision of a dead girl and a veil floating into the gust of wind. Oh the young girl being the Queen and the angel taking the Queen away. __**"Wait…What is this? The angel is…dead?"**_

"_**That's right…Sebastian killed him. And Her Majesty as well is dead…" Allen said.**_

"_**What does this mean? Have I…" **_

* * *

Both boys, Allen and Ciel gripped their head in a striking pain. Hannah gasped and looked down below. "What is it?" Allen Trancy asked softly.

"The labyrinth…" the labyrinth began to changed and morph, the walls switching and moving about. "It's transforming!" both boys gasped.

"This labyrinth followed the dictates of your heart," Hannah explained. "but now Ciel Phantomhive and Allen Walker's wills have crept in."

"What?"

Sebastian read out his next question, "Question: Has Ciel Phantomhive already achieved his revenge?" Sebastian narrowed his eyes on the question. "This question…" He looked up to the clock tower where Hannah and the two boys stood. "Could it be…The answer it "yes."" He answered. There was no ding, but a hole opened up for the stamping station. "Young master, Allen."

After stamping his book , he looked at the stamp. It was of a small rabbit wearing an eye patch and a bowtie. "Bitter Rabbit-one of the Funtom's bestselling goods." He looked up again, "You're there right now, aren't you, my pet and my young master."

* * *

**The Tower**

* * *

"_**That's right. I achieved my revenge that day."**_

"_**My soul was eaten and replaced by a piece of Sebastian's. I became a demon and I married him." **_

"_**And as per the contract, Sebastian took my…" **__He recalled that final scene of a nearing hungry demon, being held back my the comforting hands of his bride. __**"Sebastian took my…?"**_

* * *

"Question: Why didn't Sebastian Michaelis eat Ciel Phantomhive's soul?" Sebastian looked at his next question. He answered, "Our contract." He removed his glove with his teeth, revealing his tattooed contracted pentagram on his pale hands. "I lost this arm temporarily and the contract seal with it. Claude Faustus pounded in that brief moment when it was gone, and stole your soul from me along with biting Allen Walker and marking him when I did not get a chance." A triumphant trumpet played at the correct answer, opening a wall to a stairwell. Sebastian stamped his card of that of a goose. "A goose? He's calling me silly?" he smirked. "That's my young master." He looked down at a previous stamp of that of Timcampy, another of the same pentacle on Allen's forehead and another stamp that was the clown and the cross.

* * *

The pocessed Trancy boys were in the middle of fighting Ciel. Allen yelled at Ciel within Ciel Trancy, "How dare you interfere?" both boys started punching Ciel's face. "You bounder!" Allen Trancy shoved Ciel's body down to the ground and kept slamming his head down to the stone ground. Hannah watched in worry. "I'll kill you, you do you hear me?"

"Please, stop!" Hannah said pulling Allen's hand off Ciel's head. She helped them both up. "You'll hurt yourself as well, Master."

Ciel Trancy gripped his head, gritting his teeth, "I…I have things I want to ask Claude, too, you know!"

"Look, Master," Hannah commented. Both boys looked below with her. "It's Claude. He seems to have reached the final question station."

Both boys peered down, big smiles on their face. "Finally, finally, I can ask him. Claude, why did you do it?

Claude was at the final gate that led to the clock tower. "Final question: Why did Claude kill Alois Trancy? That would be because of my passion for him." Both boys gasp slightly. "My love made me…" he sighed and closed his eyes, briefly opening them to a flash of feral red. "I murdered you so I could use you as a tool to obtain Ciel Phantomhive and Allen Walker." A sad gasp from Alois's hosts.

A buzzer rung in wrong. The tile which Claude was standing on flip down as a trapdoor, sending the spider down into a hole.

The two seemed a bit shaken up. "Why?' they both said. "You could have lied…You must know that's ow this maze is made! Yet you still.."

* * *

"_**Sebastian and Allen. That's right; I got my revenge by Allen and Sebastian's hands. Which means my soul…"**_

* * *

"Claude!" they whined as they gripped their heads again. They fell over each other ontot he floor. "Master!" Hannah cried concerned. "Why? Why are you fighting me, Ciel and Allen? How greedy can you be? You're happy, aren't you?" both kneeled up, tears rolling down each of their eyes. They hands locked together. A sad smirk, similar to each other's, "Claude, of all people, is dashing to and fro to save you both! Isn't that rich? Why aren't you even trying to enjoy it?" they stopped their moaning when Hannah pulled boy of them into a warm embrace.

"Don't cry."

"Piss off ! Let us go!" They struggled in her strong arms.

Hannah whispered in their ears, "Don't cry. You'll always be the best, Brother." They gasped, eyes wide at a familiar line.

* * *

At the beginning of the maze, a statue moved and a Claude popped from the hole. He looked around his surroundings. "Back to square one," Claude opened the box to his start repeating question. "A question, again: Why did Luka sign a contract with Sebastian Michaelis?" Claude sneered at this. "The shocking thing is how cloddish this question is. The underlying assumption itself is wrong. It was Hannah Annafellows who signed a contract with Luka. She's otherwise known as "the sheath that holds a demon's sword."

Both boys looked up after they heard that answer. "Hannah, what does he mean? Lika signed a contract with you?"

Hannah had a warm smile on her face. "I've always wished to grant your wishes. In part because that is what Luka, who sleeps within me, wishes." Allen and Ciel gasped as tears ran down their cheeks once more. "Demons have too much time; I had more than I knew that to do with. Human souls were merely food to me. They were dull." She recalled her days I luxury in a her sexy true form, in violet leather being tended and pampered to by the triplets. "But then…"

* * *

"_You really came!" Luka cried happily. Standing illuminated in the moonlight was Hannah before the human child. _

_Hannah asked, "You're not afraid of demons-or rather, afraid of death?" _

"'_Course I am! I'm about to piss myself!" the tone of his voice excited and happy, bouncing up and down._

"_Then why call me?"_

"_It'll make my brother happy!" Luka gave an adorable grin. Hannah's eyes widend a bit in surprise at such an unselfish wish. _

"_**He was nothing like any of the souls I'd eaten before."**_

"_Yes, Your Highness!" Luka bowed to his laughing brother. Hannah watched them from above. Her eyes softening at the sight of Luka._

"_**He was purely, single mindedly devoted to his older brother. I was surprised…and eventually I felt something entirely new. He became…precious to me. Still, as a demon there was only one thing I could do for him: Grant his wish as the contract stipulated. Even if that meant devouring his soul…"**_

_Hannah had started an excellent fire, looking down at the corpses littering the ground of the village. She walked over to a fallen Luka, was lying on his side on the dirt ground. "Demon, it's you. Thank you for making my wish come true."_

_Hannah gasped her eyes wide. She had never received a thank you, ever. She began to lightly tremble. Her crimson eyes brimming with tears._

"_**That was the first time a soul I'd eaten had ever been grateful.**_

_Luka's eyes began to become dull as Hannah gritted her teeth. A rogue tear drifted down her cheek. A demon cried for the human. _

* * *

Claude answered his next question, "Question: Did Claude know that Hannah had made a contract with Luka?" The answer is "yes.""

* * *

_In the drawing room of the Trancy manor, Claude called a meeting with his staff. "Well, well. This "Luka" boy called the master "Your Highness"? Very interesting._

"_**Hannah was fiercely obsessed with the soul of Alois Trancy's younger brother. That queer way of thinking aroused my interest."**_

* * *

Alois, looking through two different pairs of eyes stared at the maid. "Hannah…" Hannah put a hand on each of their faces, "Master, I can see Luka in you…No matter how much you despised me, just being near you made me happy. I love Luka…And I also love my master, Jim Macken." Their eyes widened as they gasped again in surprise. "Master…No, Brother. Sign a new contract with me, and be reunited with Luka inside me. That's what both he and I want."

Alois, even in two bodies, was at a lost for word.

* * *

"Final question: Why did Claude kill Alois Trancy?" once again Claude had made it to the final part of the maze. "I'll say it as often as you like: to obtain Ciel Phantomhive and Allen Walker." And once again a buzzer buzzed and the trapdoor was activated. Claude had a sly smirk on his lips as he leapt high before he was slipped down. Vines from the garden attacked but Claude dodged them easily. Statues tried to fall on top of the spider. He dodged it easily and saw the crushed station, "I won't fall for the same trick twice." Just then another trapdoor was activated and Claude hanged on to the edge.

Claude tried to pull himself up before a familiar pair of shiny black shoes stepped on his fingers. Sebastian had a wicked smile on his lips, a dark expression, "How nice to see you again, Claude." He said sarcastically.

* * *

"Luka, Hannah…" Ciel and Allen Trancy managed o get out at the heaping offer to him."I can be one with you, the people who love me, whom I should love best?" they reached to take her hand but both grabbed their head in another migraine-attack, Everything was becoming blurry, an eye was getting a pentagram. But the pentagram in Ciel's eye and the pentagram on Allen's scar flickered from Claude's to Sebastian's. "C-Ciel? Se-Sebastian, I…!"

Both shakily got up and trudged over to the edge of the tower once more. "Stop it, Ciel!" Hannah protested. The boys shrieked in pain, "Master!"

"Make him stop, Hannah!" Allen Trancy ordered her, She tried to hold both boys from getting over the edge as they screamed, a trio of scream in one of Alois, Ciel and Allen. Until two victors emerged. In his own voice, Ciel said, "Unhand me."

"And unhand me as well," Allen said as his eyes returned to ruby. Ciel looked down at Sebastian, who was about to send Claude plummeting down, their contracts visible in eye and forehead. "Sebastian!" they cried.

Immediately Sebastian looked up. "Young master, Allen, you came back."

Claude taunted, "They saaaw you, they saaaw you." He leaped out of the hole and started teasing him, making glasses with his hands. "You let them seeee youuu. Congratulation on the young master and Allen's return, but he never rescinded his order for you to stay out of sight. You can't do anything where they can see you. Enjoy a little rest, won't you?" he turned on his heel ot the door. "I must be going."

"Don't just stand there! You helped me get my revenge." Ciel yelled down at his butler."This is an order: eat my soul this instant! Until that final moment when you've devoured every drop of my soul, you remain my butler, Sebastian Michealis!"

"Sebastian!" Allen also called down. 'I'm sorry for what I've said and done, I've realized now that my heart and freedom belongs to only you. I am your wife! I am your pet! I love you Sebastian! Now come up here and eat Master Ciel's soul and sweep me away into eternity!"

Sebastian smiled, getting on one knee and bowing. "Yes, my lord." Claude glared at Sebastian like he was worse that maggots.

But then there was a familiar laughter. Ciel had turned back into Trancy Ciel, tears staining his cheeks. "Obtain Ciel and Allen? You, Claude? You, Sebastian? To hell with that! I'll make everyone, everything that won't love me begone!"

"Master…" Hannah started.

"I found people to love me. Luka…and Hannah." Using Ciel's body Alois walked to Hannah's side. Allen, having no other choice, followed after Alois since he still possessed Ciel's body. Walking behind a secret door, the three left into the clock tower.

"Could Alois Trancy mean to enter into a contract with Hannah?" Claude said.

Sebastian glanced at the spider, "Young master, Allen! Then what will become of Allen?"

"Who knows…she might keep him as a servant or return him to you…I supposed at times like these, the important thing is to properly identify the enemy of the hour."

"There's no helping it. Just for the moment…"

Using their combined strength and a truce, the two demons busted down the door to the clock tower. They ran and jumped up the climb the clock tower.

* * *

Inside the clock tower, the cogs moved and motion one with Father Time. Allen, who had regained complete control of his body watched Alois in Ciel's body hold hands with Hannah. "Tell me you love me," the poor rich boy said.

"I love you, Master." Allen made a sour face when he saw her lean down and lick the salty tears staining Ciel's cheeks.

"Give me a hug." Alois-Ciel ordered.

"I shall master. " She embraced the boy lovingly. Allen looked outside and heard the tapping of shoes.

* * *

The butlers had set aside their difference for a moment to climb the tower and save Ciel and Allen. Vines attacked them but their silverware sliced them away. "Alois Trancy's abyrinth is as resistant as its owner!" Claude grumbled.

* * *

Allen couldn't help to smile at the heart-warming scene. He walked a bit closer and put a hand on the boy's head. "Love is so warm.." Ciel Trancy said, snuggling into Hannah bosom and holding Allen's hand tightly.

"Young master, Allen!" the butler said in unison as they neared the clock. At last they made it inside the clock. "Young master! Allen!" Sebastian cried as they bursted into the room. There they saw Hannah and Allen kneeling before Ciel. Sebastian's eyes widen, mouth agape.

There abandoned on the floor were the two rings. Trancy and Phantomhive.  
Claude, you snared my heart in a spider web," Ciel-or Alois-or whoever this boy was said, he turned, "my eternal Highness…" on his eye instead of Sebastian or Claude's pentagram, was was the flickering until it was Hannah's. "I wanted your love." The boy passed out into Allen's arms.

Allen held Ciel's body close and stood up with him in his arms, saying. "I serve Ciel Phantomhive until his soul is devoured." He stated simply. "I have no side…I have only a deep love for Sebastian." He looked away from Sebastian and kissed Allen's head.

Hannah then said, "The contract is complete. Allen and I've signed a contract with Jim Macken, and Ciel Phantomhive's soul along with him." Her eye glowed a feral demonic red. The demons gasped once more, daring no to believe it.

Ciel Phantomhive had a peaceful smile on his face in Allen's arms.

* * *

**Phew, done. 1 chapter left and plus 2 OVAs. OVA 1 after chapter 12 is my take on the second half of the Ciel in Wonderland special, plus with some add D. Gray-Man. If you'd like to get an idea of which part Allen will be playing, he will be playing the Red Queen of Hearts, referenced from a doujinshi I read called Lavi in Wonderland. Next OVAs will be based on the newest one, "Bishop and Chess, Behind the Scenes" which takes you behind into the modern personal life of Sebastian and Allen out of character and acting as well as some interviews with D. Gray-Man costars and a bit of history of the modern hookup. Hehe..~ Any way sorry for last chapter's late update, some of you may know got a bit weird on us and refused to let us update. Well hopefully it's fixed! **

**Thank you for the support, I love you all!**


	12. Monochrome Butlers

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or D. Grayman. They both go to the respectful owners. This is the sequel to The Bishop on the Playing Board. This will go by Kuroshitsuji II series.

**WARNINGS- **This crossover will contain: Slight AU, mild cursing, dark romance, yaoi, angst, gore, violence, adult situations

**PAIRINGS**: MAIN: Allen/Sebastian

MINOR: Ciel/Sebas, Brotherly!Allen/Ciel, **Claude/Allen**, Brotherly?Alois/Allen

_**Enjoy Lords and Ladies**_

_**Chapter 12: Monochrome Butlers**_

An eerie yet beautiful voice sang through the river of death, The Island that marked the end laid there, in ruins since Sebastian's fury. The entire river was covered in thick fog, Sebastian and Claude ferrying through it in a gondola. Ciel laid there unconscious on Hannah's lap, who was singing an eerie lullaby. Allen said there behind here, his back against hers, hugging his knees and looking up to the two demons that feuded over his freedom and heart.

Those words still rang in their head as the two butlers looked on ahead, not making eye contact with anyone. Those stinging words from Hannah,

* * *

"_**My master signed a contract with me and Allen while in control of Ciel Phantomhive's body. Alas, Ciel Phantomhive's soul…will not see the light of day…"**__ The bandages that covered her other eyes suddenly bursted into flames and burned away. __**"until my master's soul is released as the contract stipulates." **__She opened her other eye, revealing the same color blue eye as the late Alois Trancy's. That which glowed Hannah's pentagram._

_Allen took off his glove of his left hand with his teeth as he held Ciel's body in his arm bridal-style. He revealed for the first time his own unique demon pentagram, somewhat similar to his old pentacle but had something a bit more satanic to it. _

_**They demons knew there was no other choice.**_

* * *

So here they were, rowing to the island where the final decision would be made. Allen smiled softly, at ease when he saw familiar looking glowing sparks floating in the wind.

* * *

_Claude then asked, "What are the details of the contract? What are Alois Trancy's wishes?"_

_Hannah simply replied as she stroked Ciel's soft hair, "It's a secret between my master, Allen, and I."_

"_How cocky," Claude sneered._

"_But I will tell you this. My master's wishes include for one demon of you to end your life as a demon." Hannah said putting her hands on each demon's cheek. Allen was already sitting in the gondola with Ciel's body waiting for departure. Hannah turned on her heel to the gondola, "When one of you wins and the contract between my master, Allen, and I is fulfilled, Ciel Phantomhive's soul will be released by my master. Allen has promised his freedom and loyalty to the winner as well. After that…"_

"_Hannah…If we strangle you to death…" Claude began dangerously._

_The maid gave a wicked smirk, "My viscera will glow a noble blue…__**and Ciel Phantomhive will come back to life."**_

* * *

There stood in a wasteland that once was a thick forest not too long ago. Allen stood beside Hannah dutifully with Ciel in his arms bridal-style again, facing against two demons he held feelings for. Claude stated the field, "This island of death, a sanctuary for demons…" he glanced back at the stoic raven, "It seems that your rage caused you to do quite a number on it…Sebastian Michaelis." He had a taunting smirk on his face.

Sebastian was unfazed by Claude's teasing. He had much bigger things to worry about than his pride, such as his beloved pet-wife and young master's soul. "Hannah…you brought us here. Does that mean…"

Allen laid Ciel's body onto a recognizable stone bench that was still in tact of the ruins. He sat next to the boy and let him rest his head on his lap. Hannah kneeled beside Ciel's body and Allen's both of them stroking Ciel's hair. Hannah answered as Allen chose to remain silent, "What you two will carry out here is a formal duel between demons." Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

* * *

"_**How stupid…"**__ Ciel commented. In a black and dark violet void the Earl Phantomhive sat back-to-back with Earl Trancy. Both of them sitting on a checkerboard-tiled floor. __**"A duel between demons?"**_

_Alois giggled, __**"Funny, isn't it? To see two grown men so desperate…I wish Allen was here…"**_

"_**Alois…" **__Ciel looked back to his blonde counterpart. _

"_**When my wishes come true, I'll die for real and have Hannah eat my soul," **__Alois have a peaceful yet somewhat morose smile. __**"Then I'll return this body to you."**_

_Ciel looked on ahead into the void. __**"This body, huh…?"**_

"_**I did a terrible thing to you, Ciel. But you're loved by Sebastian, Allen, and Claude. So it was punishment for having such a blessed life."**_

"_**Love?"**__ Ciel smirked, __**"How distasteful…" **_

"_**What?"**__ Alois looked back in surprise._

_Ciel said a seriously, __**"You don't understand neither Sebastian nor Allen…how he'll act when he learns the details of the contract…"**_

* * *

In an underground cave, illuminated by emerald gems and rocks underneath. This was the chosen field for the duel. With yes glowing, Sebastian removed his glove with his teeth. Claude held Hannah who had her mouth open wide. Sebastian reached down her throat and extracted the demon sword from Hannah, its sheath. Hannah gasped once she regained composure and wiped the saliva from her face and mouth. She stood up, "There is no attack that can fatally wound a demon." She took the sword and waked forward. In a high canyon sitting up was Allen and Ciel's body, Allen holding the body up in a sitting position so they may both witness the fight. "However," Hannah continued, "a wound caused by a demon's sword will never heal. And..." she flung the demon sword way high into the cave ceiling, lodging it deep into the rock. "a soul pierced by a demon's sword will come to a complete end. Come now...!"

The two demons stood at opposite directions for their duel. Hannah stood in the middle to referee. Claude said, "Using a single sword…"

"A fight over a single soul and the freedom of a single lower demon…" Sebastian continued. Both of them getting into battle-ready positions. Hannah raised her hand, signaling for them to start. Both of them began running around in a circle, seeing who would be the first to take the demon sword and its advantage.

Claude grinned, "I'm the one who'll sink his teeth into the soul of the young master and Allen's soft flesh!" both leapt up to grab the sword. Both made a reach to grab the blade, Sebastian had an earlier start but Claude using his spider abilities he shot a web from his sleeve and wrapped it around the sword. Claude swung and got the sword before Sebastian, Sebastian gritted his teeth and landed.

Hannah stepped to Allen and Ciel. Allen had a faint amused look on his face at this show. Claude glared, "Sharply…Deeply…! I'll tear it apart!" he charged at Sebastian with his fine weapon, swinging at him gracefully. Sebastian stepped back hurriedly, avoided each strike and slash coming at him. Sebastian flipped and kicked the sword out of Claude's hand.

Sebastian jumped back into the air, "A small space like this hinders my ability to move around." He grabbed the sword still flying in midair. Allen giggled and lightly applauded Sebastian's move, slowly falling in love with him all over again. "So I will tear apart…" Sebastian took the sword and stroke down into the cave's ground. "this island of death!" His eyes shone with mischief and wickedness. The ground around him where he stikred the ground started to crack immediately afterwards.

"What?" Claude gasped.

The cave began to shake in tremors and rocks fell from the ceiling. "Master!" Hannah immediately turned towards Ciel's body. Allen was a step ahead of the maid, picking up Ciel and leaping with her to a safer place for Ciel above out of the cave.

"Sebastian Michaelis!" Claude growled out. The two charged at each other again, Claude giving an angry battle-cry. Sebastian raised his sword pointed-face at Claude. The island of death was steadily coming apart. Through a broken land the two demons escape the underground, Claude swipe the demon sword out of Sebastian's hand. The demonic blade fell into a craggy canyon.

"That sword is…!" Sebastian said as he tried to make a dive for it.

"That soul and boy is…!" Claude followed after the sword.

"Mine!" they said in unison, reaching with all their demonic might to get to that blade.

* * *

There was a silence. It began to rain, water lightly pitter-pattering on the island's rough terrain. "It's started raining," Allen said softly feeling the rain on his skin. He held Ciel close to his chest, precious like a baby. Ciel's still sleeping face got soaked a from the rain.

* * *

"_**I've already achieved my revenge."**__ Ciel stated, back in the abyss with Alois. Making small chat for the time they were there. __**"After that, I existed solely for the purpose of being devoured by Sebastian."**_

"_**But your plan was ruined because of the contract signed between Hannah and I," **__Alois added. Ciel snorted._

Back in the canyon, both butlers slipped out their deadly silverware. They spun around upside-down. Waiting for the other to make his move.

"_**What a pitiful demon, fighting completely unaware like this," **__Ciel said solemnly._

Claude had again got a hold on the sword and was trying to injure the other butler. Sebastian attempted to kicked the sword out of the spider's hand again, but Claude flipped and kept hold on the sword tightly.

"_**He's fighting now knowing that even if he wins…"**_

* * *

The demon butlers were falling again. Both of their hands tightly on the demon sword, fighting whoever will get the weapon to kill the other. Their eyes glowed that ominous red again. Sebastian took hold of the sword once more as they both landed on ledges in the canyon. The one ledge that Claude landed on shattered immediately when he stepped on it, sending the spider falling down. Sebastian got a wicked smile and evilly chuckled, raising the sword high from the downward strike again.

* * *

"…_**his reward will be…" **_

* * *

Claude gasped in pain as Sebastian stabbed him right in the chest. Claude's eyes were golden and wide, Sebastian's eyes were still feral and full of demonic malevolence.

* * *

Back on the top land, Allen sighed in relief when the spider-web mark on his neck faded away like ink on his skin with the rain. He smiled, feeling relief as he sat on that stone bench with Hannah, Ciel still in his arms. He muttered, "I knew it was you...I never doubted you for a moment." His ruby eyes glancing to Hannah, who silently had tears rolling down her cheeks. Allen licked the tears off her cheek, enjoying that salty taste, licking his lips with a smirk.

* * *

Claude choked a bit on his own blood and saliva. Sebastian sat over him, the demon sword lodged within his chest. Sebastian smirked, "Now you can no longer tear Allen and the young master apart."

"The young master's…soul…Allen's…sweet…goddess face…" Claude choked out. The raven demon narrowed his crimson eyes down at Claude. "This death that I greet as the fight over the young master's sweet soul and beautiful Allen Walker ends…still gives off a rich fragrance even as a I wither away…" he tried reaching into his coat pocket for something.

"The young master's soul? Allen Walker? Don't make me laugh," Sebastian scoffed that victorious smirk still on his lips. "You've been trifled with by the soul of Alois Trancy and you'll die as he intended." A familiar black raven watching over the scene with its beady black eyes. "You've been under that boy's control until this very moment.

"Alois Trancy…" Claude spoke softly in a dying breath. He coughed up crimson blood. Sebastian could only stare down at the man pitifully. "My glasses…"

"What?"

"I have a spare pair in my breast pocket." Claude told him. Sebastian reached into the dying spider's breast pocket of his tailcoat and slipped them onto the bridge of the spider's nose. Claude started up at Sebastian, "A long, long, idle life as a demon…If Alois Trancy has created a stir in it…his soul might've been worth tearing apart as well."

Sebastian smirked softly, "I'm impressed that you're so talkative with a fatal wound like this."

"Yes…But my end is about to come..."

"Well then, let us have your last words."

"Yes…" Claude pushed up his glasses with his middle finger."Passion into insincerity, lies into the truth, and a stray dog into an earl. That's what makes a…butler…" but no other word could come from his lips. That was Claude Faustus's final breathe. His head limp and he closed his eyes for eternity.

Sebastian looked down at the dead fellow kind. He had killed him with his own hands. He stood up with a stoic look on his face. The raven who was observing the seen flew off and crowed. "Whose butler did you die as, Claude?"

* * *

"_**Claude!" **__Alois exclaimed, sensing his butler was no longer living. _

_Ciel said passively, __**"It's over."**_

_Alois smiled painfully and sadly, __**"Yeah…it's over." **_

"_**Are you satisfied?" **_

"_**I don't know. I can no longer tell. But…"**_

"_**But?"**_

"_**That's fine with me."**__ Alois began to elucidate, wisps of light coming from his body. Alois smiled as he disappeared into the next life. Ciel could only glare at the light. He turned his head like nothing happened, left alone in the dark. The earl stood up, looking up from the void. __**"Now, Sebastian! The truth is right in front of you. What will you do when you learn everything?"**_

* * *

It had finally stopped raining. Sebastian stood on top ground tor receive what he wanted. He held a smiling Allen Walker in his arms, both of them embracing for the first time in days. Hannah held Ciel in her arms as the stood over the cliff of the island. Hannah said, "Our happiness has come. "Oh…Master…Claude acknowledged you."

"Hannah…" Sebastian said stroking Allen's white hair.

Hannah turned to Sebastian and his wife, "The contract between my master, Allen, and I is now fulfilled. All you have to do is to kill me. You master will get his body back and Allen will eternally belong to you. However…" the cliff began to crack. "even if he gets his body back, Cuel Phantomhive will be as good as a dead person to you." Sebastian gasped in shock.

Allen giggled, "Isn't that a fun surprise?" he smiled, kissing his husband's cheek.

"Our happiness now comes to a conclusion." Hannah said. "Ciel Phantomhive is…" the cliff where Hannah and Allen were standing on broke, letting the two demons fall. Sebastian reid to reach for them, Allen slipped out of his grip and dove to Ciel. Both Hannah and Allen mouthed something to black butler as the fell into the ocean. Allen had tears in his eyes, mouthing he would deeply love Sebastian forevermore, no matter what and stay by his side.

Sebastian gasped at this message Hannah delivered, his eyes wide as dinner plates. Hannah held both Allen and Ciel close and preciously as they fell. They splashed into the ocean. Sebastian dove right into the ocean after them.

* * *

"_Contract?" Hannah repeated. "What do you wish, Master?" she asked Ciel Tranccy, that moment in the clock tower. "Claude's love…? Or would you rather tear off his limbs and force him to serve you?" the clock shook from the battle outside to get to the top._

"_They're approaching," Ciel Trancy commented. _

"_Yes," Allen nodded. "in pursuit of Ciel Phantomhive's soul." He looked distantly away, his red eyes filled with pitiful amusement._

"_I've decided," Alois said nodding. "What I wish for in making a contract with you and Allen is…that neither of them will get Ciel's soul." _

"_Murder, then?" Hannah guessed, both demons' eyes began to glow feral crimson. _

"_No, that won't do. I saw Claude's love right in front of me, but it eluded me. I want them to feel that…"_

* * *

Allen, holding Ciel's body close as they fell deep down into the sea. His eyes heavy and almost unconscious, he could see the blurry figure of Sebastian swimming in after them. _**'To me, my young master is as good as a dead person. Though I have won Allen again and his loyalty to me and his love, what that means of young master's soul…'**_

* * *

Hannah had escaped the ocean and was climbing down the craggy canyon. "Jim Macken. Luka Macken." She saw the dead corpse of the defeated spider demon. "Claude Faustus. Hannah Annafellows." She took the demon sword in his chest and threw it aside. She touched his cold cheek. "This love amongst the four of us will achieve eternal enlightenment." The canyon bagn to shake again in tremors.

Hannah laid beside Claude's dead body, snuggling up against it as the rocks were falling in. She held his hand over his. _**'Luka…We finally meet, Luka!'**_

"_**Brother!"**_

"_**We're gonna stay together forever! Hannah and Claude are with us, too!" **_

"_**Yep! I don't feel lonely anymore!" **_

"_**That's right. We're not lonely anymore!" **_

"_**Everyone, everything, is happy!" **_

The island of death sank into a whirlpool into the ocean.

* * *

Sebastian was stilling diving into fathoms into the oceans. _**'Young master…Allen Walker…Young master…Allen Walker!' **_Those very words that Hannah mouthed out, even it came from his beloved Allen's lips as well. _**'Although I'm a demon, I served the young master even though it meant becoming a lowly butler. I found the most perfect creature in my eyes to spend eternity with who willingly joined me in serving the young master. I even made him a demon **_**_like me he still continued to serve alongside me. Those days…"_**

* * *

"_Thank you very much for waiting, young master." Sebastian said proudly as Ciel enjoyed his afternoon snack. Allen poured a refreshing beverage in Ciel's glass with a smile. _

"_Are you insane?" Ciel shot a mean look to the black butler._

"_Whatever do you mean?" Sebastian asked. Ciel threw the pie into his demon butler's face. Allen stifled a giggle. _

"_It seems that you skillfully made it look like real food, but while it is quite colorful, it has very, little taste." Ciel explained._

_Allen leaned over to his lover and licked the cream of his cheek. "Hm..he's right you know. It's pretty but no flavor." _

_Sebastian hid a soft blush, and bowed, "I apologize. I'll bring something different right away." _

"_You signed a contract with me and Allen," Ciel stated. "If you're a butler, fulfill your duty as a butler." _

"_Yes, my lord." Both butlers bowed._

_Ciel took a sip of his drink. He glared as Sebastian left, "Damn demon…" Allen giggled and hugged Ciel's head lovingly. _

* * *

Sebastian dived deeper into the sea. It seemed those two continued to plummet down into their watery grave. Allen held Ciel closer now, both of them merely a few feet away. _**'Yes…I'm a demon. Allen is demon.' **_he finally reached his pet and his master, pulling them both close to his chest. _**'How could I understand the taste of human food? Allen could being once human before. The only taste I can understand…'**_ he stared into his sleeping pet's peaceful beautiful faced. He lightly brushed his lips against them, _**'the taste of human souls.' **_

Ciel parted his lips. Ciel slowly opened his eyes, revealing two crimson eyes. Allen also awoke in that water, his eyes glowed a feral red, smiling brightly. Sebastian's eyes narrowed. Suddenly a spurt a blood erupted from a wound on Ciel's body, his human blood leaving his body into the sea. Allen held onto Ciel tightly as he was being held lightly in Sebastian's arms.

* * *

**The Devil**

* * *

It was a bright sunny, summer morning at the Phantomhive Manor. Ciel was sleeping peacefully in his bed. "Good morning, young master." Sebastian and Allen's voice greeted him opening the curtain for the morning light to kiss Ciel awake .Ciel rustled in his slumber. Ciel glanced up to see the back of his butler, Allen with a trolley of tea and the morning paper, finally back in his normal uniform. Ciel sat up, yawned and stretched. He took his eye patch from the night table where his family ring and company ring lied along with his favorite darts.

Allen began making the tea with a smile on his face, Sebastian with a more stoic one as he undressed his master from his pajamas. He slipped on a dark gray under shirt over paler skin of his master, Ciel's nails now dyed forever black. He slipped on his black knee socks and garter and buttoned his black vest. Sebastian then tied a black ribbon; a gift from Allen for it was the similar ribbon that he wore around his neck, around the collar of Ciel's shirt in a tight neat bow. Ciel glowered down his butler, his sapphire eyes changed into a bright feral demonic red with a slit pupil. "Would you prefer to make it tighter?"

Sebastian merely glanced up. "No." he answered.

"Now, young master, behave," Allen said softly nuzzling the boy's head as he waiting for the tea to be ready. Ciel's eye returned back to its sapphire color. Allen slipped on Ciel's black petticoat and went to the tea tray. He poured the imaginary tea expertly as Sebastian taught him, "Today's tea is a New Moon Drop." He handed the new demon boy the invisible tea cheerily.

"What's my schedule like today?" Ciel asked.

"Completely open," Sebastian stated.

Ciel took a whiff of the imaginary tea. "It smells good. Good work Allen." Allen smiled, holding the hand of his tense and quite morose lover. Ciel took a sip of his imaginary invisible tea. Sebastian finished dressing his master by slipping on his boots. There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

It was Maylene. "Y-Young master! Lady Elizabeth is here…" Timcampy flew from the halls and onto Allen's head.

"All right." Ciel handed his tea to Sebastian who took it. Allen kissed his husband's cheek and proceeded to follow after Ciel, who forgot both of his rings on the nightstand.

"Young master," Maylene murmured anxiously.

"I'll decide today's schedule myself. Come along Allen." Ciel said. Allen nodded and beamed, following after him. Maylene looked worriedly at Sebastian, who in later days seemed a bit under the weather.

* * *

Sebastian ordered Finnie and Bardroy when he passed by them in the hall, "Both of you, please attend the young master. Allen is with him also. Make sure not to be impolite to Lady Elizabeth."

"Where are you going, Sebastian?" Finnie asked.

"I'm off to take care of some business."

"Some business? Hey, Sebastian!" Bard tried to hail him down. The two looked at each other a bit nervously.

* * *

"Ciel!" Lizzie squealed in joy as she raced inside with her arms wide to give Ciel a big hug. She latched onto his betrothed cousin. "I-I can't breathe!" Ciel gasped.

"I missed you!" Lizzie exclaimed looking into Ciel's eyes. "Ciel deficiency" all this time!" She scanned over Ciel's dreary black outfit. "Ah! Oh no! What's with that outfit? It's not cute! Such a plain outfit doesn't look good on you."

Ciel looked down at his garments, "I suppose not…maybe I'll change…just like that day." He gave a cryptic smile.

Lizzie looked a bit confused, "Just like that day"? Ciel…Are you possibly saying…"

Ciel smiled and offered his hand to Lizzie, "Will you dance with me, my lady?" Lizzie started to turn a bit rain, her emerald eyes brimming with tears. "My pleasure!" she smiled with true happiness.

Allen smiled from the background, putting on some upbeat dancing music. He watched amused as the two children began to dance with each other. As they danced, Lizzie noticed something on Ciel's hand. "Say, Ciel, what did you do with your ring?" Lizzie slightly gasped when she thought she saw Ciel's eye flicker crimson for a moment. Ciel gave an innocent smile, that his only answer. Lizzie seemed to be enticed for some reason. Allen frowned when the record started to lose its upbeat. "This music sounds unpleasant somehow." Their dancing slowing down a bit.

"So the gramophone has broken…" Ciel commented.

"Say…"

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Lizzie brushed it off. Allen finally fixed the gramophone and the music started to perk up a bit.

* * *

In the underground opium den of London, Lau smoked his opium kiseru while Ran-Mao laid on his lap. They both looked up when they saw Sebastian come towards them holding a package. "Oh, hey butler. It's been a while. Where's Allen-kun?"

"Hello. I'm glad to see you in good health. Allen is busy taking care of the young master."

"Yeah, all thanks to you letting me get away. Well, I went along with your transparent acting in return, so we're even, right?"

"Yes. I appreciate it. This is a token of our gratitude." He held out the wrapped package to Lau. Ran-Mao was already in a high kick position, her foot merely centimeters from the black butler's face.

"Ran-Mao," Lau called down his younger sister. Ran-Mao lowered her leg.

"My young master will be away from London for a while. So he sent me here to say goodbye." He handed Ran-Mao the gift.

"I see," Lau frowned. "I'll miss him."

"And here's his message for you," Sebastian cleared his throat. "I thought about killing you, but it was too much of a bother. Live as you please…however, make sure you keep out of my sights.""

"Oh? So his memory came back, eh?" Lau said with an entertained smile on his face. He petted his darling sister's head, "That's a happy ending, don't you think Ran-Mao? So, he's leaving London. Where's he going?" he looked up, but Sebastian was already gone.

* * *

One by one Sebastian handed gifts to each of Ciel's acquaintances. Soma took it the hardest, and it was quite difficult to explain that Allen was also leaving with Ciel to suspicious Lavi and Kanda. Kanda in the end was indifferent and Lavi seemed deeply troubled. There was no fight, no difficulty, merely vague trouble and a longing to see their comrade farewell in person. He left a gift at the Undertaker's. Even for the shinigami like William and Ronald Knox, even Grell were given that box and even a table and teasets with cups filled with fresh tea.

* * *

When Sebastian returned, a carriage was ready and the staff was lined up to say farewell to Ciel. Ciel was in his black outing coat with Timcampy on his shoulder, his recordings of those incidents deleted, and Allen stood beside him in a black trench coat. "What took you so long, Sebastian?" Allen asked.

Sebastian bowed, "I apologize. We can leave now."

"Young master…A-Are you really leaving?" Finnie blurted out. He was on the verge of tears.

Ciel did not answer; he merely got into the carriage with Allen behind him. "Do what you want with this mansion," he told them. "You can use it, or you can even burn it."

"W-We can't do that!" Bard barked. They three servants ran to the carrage's door.

"Why not?"

"Because…this place is filled with our memories with you, young master!" Finnian cried.

Ciel chuckled and scoffed, "Memories don't mean anything. I proved that, didn't I?" Timcampy moved his slowly growing golden body, no bigger than a baseball, in a nodding motion.

"Indeed you did, young master," Allen agreed nodding his head.

"That's not true, young master!" Maylene squeaked. Sebastian stared at his master at the pathetic farewell.

* * *

The Phantomhive servants three watched from a high cliff at twilight as the carriage ran through the forest path. Finnie was weeping, Maylene and Bard merely watched in gloom. They turned back to see 'real' Tanaka walking towards them. He smiled at them, his badge as a Phantomhive servant shined on his tailcoat. The servants, in a worse mood, trudged with back to the mansion.

* * *

The carriage was lining against a cliff in the countryside. "I was looking forward to seeing what you'd do when their contract was fulfilled." Ciel said, an amused smirk on his lips.

Allen giggled, "That was quite funny, Sebastian," he said softly, snuggling into his master's chest. Sebastian had one arm around Allen, staring right into his young master's defiant eye, that golden golem resting on his shoulder like a loyal parrot.

"I didn't think you'd try to kill me," Ciel said with much hilarity in voice. Sebastian did not look him in the eyes, merely burying his nose in Allen's white hair for comfort.

He closed his eyes for a moment, then looked Ciel in the eye, "When your revenge was achieved, you were going to give me your soul. Then I was to live the rest of eternity free with Allen Walker as my pet. That is why we've served you as a butler."

"But I'm still alive." The carriage passed over a stone bridge, silhouetting over the setting sun.

"Yes, you are alive," Allen said with a warm look to Ciel. "not as a human," he smirked. Ciel closed his eyes, opening them to that bright red slit eye. "but as a demon. Just like me~ On that day, Alois Trancy signed a contract with Hannah Annafellows and myself. "

* * *

"_**As the contract with my master stipulates, Ciel Phantomhive with come back to life as a demon." **_That was the message Hannah and Allen delivered to Sebastian.

* * *

"_**That's exactly why…"**_

* * *

_Sebastian finally was able to get Allen and Ciel onto the gondola. He crawled aboard. A black raven's feather sunk into the ocean. Timcampy flew from the ruined island, slightly bigger know and flew onto the gondola's head. Ciel, eyes a dark crimson, lifted his shirt and rubbed his stomach. "What a greeting you gave me." He said softly. Sebastian had just finished kissing Allen for the reunion when the two demons looked at him. "You tried to kill me before I awakened as a demon?" _

"_No." Sebastian said. "I felt I had to check for certain whether you had really awakened as a demon."_

"_You didn't do that when you turned me demon," Allen spoke a but teasing._

"_Because I purposely turned you demon…"_

"_I see," Ciel said nodding. "You wanted to grasp the situation accurately." Ciel stood up with a devilish smirk, his clothes dyed black. "You made the right choice as a butler." His dark crimson eyes glowed a bright feral red, scarily similar to Sebastian and Allen's. _

_Sebastian narrowed his eyes._

* * *

"I shall never be able to devour you soul. Nor will I be free to live my life with Allen alone with only him."

"What strange trio we are," Allen murmured with an ominous smile

"Yes. And…" Ciel removed his eye patch. "I gave you the order in that rose labyrinth," he opened his other crimson eye, revealing Sebastian's pentagram still forever tattoo inside that eye. That pentagram started down at Sebastian and Allen. "to remains my butlers forever." Ciel's other eye glowed with the dominant feral red.

"Indeed. Since I responded "yes" to that order…"

"…and I am forever bound to Sebastian…" Allen added softly, wiping a rouge tear from his eye. Timcampy grinned, showing off devilish sharp teeth. Both butlers removed their gloves where their contract pentagrams were etched. Allen bushed up his bangs to where Sebastian's pentagram was tattooed on his forehead.

Sebastian continued, "Even I can't devour your soul…"

"We are merely one hell of a butler…" they said in unison, their eyes glowing that same red. "…for a fellow fiend of hell."

* * *

For what was inside those gift boxes that Sebastian gave to all those human companions, was Funtom candy, a real silver cross, and a letter. The letter that read:

_**In memory of Ciel Phantomhive**_

_**Who died at Aug, 26**__**th,**__** 1889**_

_**AGED 13 YEARS**_

_**And also in memory of Allen Walker**_

_**Who died at March 24**__**th**__**, 1889**_

_**AGED 18 YEARS**_

* * *

In a rose field where the roses were dark violet and glowing white, a gust of wind blew the petals into the sky. Sebastian carried Ciel in his arms and Allen on his back, Timcampy riding on his head. "Where shall we go?" he asked his lord.

"I don't care where," Ciel replied.

Allen looked at the wondrous field, "The place we will end up treats both humans and demons the same anyway," he shrugged, sighing. They walked to the end of the field near a cliff.

A light breeze brushed against their bodies. "I feel good," Ciel sighed peacefully. "as if I've been released from a spell I was under for a long time…"

"I know the feeling…" Allen said nuzzling Sebastian's cheek, he returned it full-heartedly.

"Yes. In return…" Ciel and Allen both gripped his shoulders tightly. "We were put under an eternal spell."

Ciel smiled and looked to his butlers, "You're both my butlers."

"We're your butlers," both demon butlers said. Black and white. "…forever."

"From here on, as before, you both have only one answer. You both know it, don't you?" They gripped onto the black butler as he leapt into the eternity of night.

"_**Yes, my lord."**_

* * *

_**Thus ends our tale of the exorcist of white and his plight. He was foretold to be the Destroyer of Time and he did destroy, but left without anyone else he turns to a black butler. Living the rest of his days as the black king's bishop in this eternal game of chess. **_

_**Despite serving the king for eternity, the white bishop and the black knight still mix as one to create monochrome.**_

* * *

**And done! FINALLY! PARTY HARTY Y'ALL! Thank you each and all of you for your support since Bishop and on Chess. You all made me so happy. Anyway I'll be updating this with OVAs such as Wonderland and Behind the Scenes. I hope this was satisfying for you all. Now the thank yous!**

**Allen Walker: Thank you all once again! Sebastian…why're you so down?**

**Sebastian: Why aren't you depressed? We're serving the young master for the rest of eternity? We'll never have alone time! N-no sex…-must not cry- **

**Allen: -giggle- Silly Sebastian…me and Ciel made a deal… -shifty flirtatious eyes- We do have our breaks to be alone. And he's given us blessings to…you know…do more…Hehehe..**

**Ciel: Your welcome.**

**Sebastian: Oh thank you young master! Thank you! All is not lost after all! **

**Claude: Allen…-really must not cry and have a tantrum-**

**Hannah: -playing with Luka- Master Alois? Why not play with us? Master?**

**Alois –talking with Road Kamelot- You like gouging out people's eyes two?**

**Road: Yes! Allen-kun is my favorite too!**

**Alois: I love Allen too! OMG we have so much in common!**

**Lavi: -shudder- What a scary friendship…I wish I had more of a role in this sequel –crying-**

**Kanda- Che.**

**Tyki: Still…why am I here?**

**Undertaker: Hee~ Tyki is going to guest star in Ciel in Wonderland OVA **

**Grell: Myy~ Tyki-pon what a handsome man you are~**

**Tyki: -sweatdrop- Dear lord…-runs away as Grell chases him-**

**Ronald: Whoa! Sempai can sure run fast! **

**William: How troublesome…**

**Lizzie: Kyaa!~ That Road-girl is so cute! And so are you!**

**Lenalee: Hehe thanks…wait aren't I dead in this story?**

**Sebastian and Allen: Thank you we love you all~**

**-sails of in the party yaoi cruise ship of a lifetime…AND YOUR ALL INVITED-**


	13. Ciel in Wonderland Redux

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or D. Grayman. They both go to the respectful owners. This is my own version of Ciel in Wonderland episode 2.

**WARNINGS- **This crossover will contain: Slight AU, mild cursing, dark romance, yaoi, angst, gore, violence, adult situations

**PAIRINGS**: MAIN: Allen/Sebastian

MINOR: Ciel/Sebas, Brotherly!Allen/Ciel

_**Enjoy Lords and Ladies**_

_**OVA 1: Ciel in Wonderland: The Mad Tea Party and Croquet Game of the Queen of Hearts**_

* * *

"_**Why is a raven like a writing desk?"**_

"_**Why is this dream not ending?"**_

"_**Who are these people, looking like they know me?"**_

"_**I'm running out of time…"**_

* * *

Ciel was probably having the oddest day in his life. And he's had some pretty odd days. How much would you bet, that curiosity got the better of Ciel Phantomhive. Ciel would've bet a six-pound on his own stupidity. Curiosity did kill the cat. And right know he wanted to kill a certain butler who as of late was sporting bunny ears and a white fluffy tail.

Time and time again this place got weirder, ever since he fell down that random rabbit hole in his mansion. All Ciel wanted to do was to find out why his butler suddenly had rabbit ears, what he was late for, and where did all those signs come from in his hallway. He was drowned like a rat, was spun around by the perverted Mock Turtle so far, and had his mouth stuffed with curry bread by the "Duchess" and his cook, and them shamelessly expanded into an Eiffel Tower. It was truly a most humiliating day indeed.

Ciel coughed as colored smoke wafted in the forest of mushrooms. He saw Ran-Mao dressed as a mushroom, and sitting on a bigger fungus was Lau, who was dressed as a blue caterpillar and smoking his opium kiseru. Ciel narrowed his eyes seeing the other person sitting next Lau, his other little caterpillar legs knitting slowly a cocoon. This man, he was sure he never saw in his life, had thick messy long red hair and wore a Phantom of the Opera-esque half-mask on one side on his face, black framed spectacles on the bridge of his nose. He too was smoking a kiseru and had a less than pleased looking on his face.

"Lau!" Ciel called out to the oriental caterpillar-man.

Lau looked down, "Hm? Who are _you_?"

"Lau, don't be an idiot! It's me, Earl Phantomhive,"

"You know this squirt?" the red-haired man asked gruffly to his companion.

Lau knitted his eyebrows together, deeply in thought and staring intently at Ciel. Then he came to the conclusion, "Nope, Cross-san, I can say I never say this person ever in my life." Cross and Ciel both groaned at the blue caterpillar's obviousness.

"You heard him," Cross said, as he was identified as Cross. He took a drag of his kiseru and then ask, smoke coming from his lips, "Who are _you_?" the way he moved his lips made letters that spelt: "Who r u?"

Ciel coughed as the toxic smoke wavered over him, he shooed it away with his hand. "I am…ahem…I am the Earl Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive."

"You look like an Alice to me," Lau piped up.

"I've had enough of this Alice-rubbish! I've been drowned, twirled around, flung over, I've been forced fed curry bread, I've grown and I've shrunk and everyone insists on calling me Alice! I am not Alice, I am Ciel!" the boy prattled on angrily.

"Whoa…all I said you looked like an Alice because of that cute outfit…no need to get snippy," Lau said blinking. Ran-Mao tilted her head.

Cross growled in a grizzly manner. "Rejected!" he roared, he pressed a button on the mushroom he and Lau were sitting on. Suddenly a trick mushroom Ciel was standing on spring up like spring and sent the boy flying. Ciel screamed as he flew high, until not seen again.

* * *

Ciel kept on screaming until he met up with his old friend, the ground. He groaned in pain as he tried to stand up on his own, "Add that to my list of indecencies I've right about suffered. Where is Sebastian?"

As if on cue, there was Sebastian, sprinting very face and checking his watch. He kept on muttering, "Late. I'm so very late."

"Wait! Sebastian!" Ciel immediately got to his feet and ran after him. He followed after the black clad white rabbit into an eerie dark forest. He soon lost sight of his butler among the trees. Ciel frowned deeply. He could hear Sebastian's footsteps and could even hear his low repetitive murmuring of, "It's late... It's late." It only occurred to him that he was back in the dreaded woods when he saw that there was less sun blanketing the area, due to the trees that loomed large. Now that he was back in the woods, he wondered what kind of creatures he'd see next...

Eventually the sound of Sebastian's voice got farther and farther away, yet the sound of his footstep resonated throughout the woods hauntingly. The sound soon transformed into a ruckus– banging against his ears and cracking into his skull. It became so loud that he had to cover his ears, but no sooner had he done this did he hear the loud ticking of a clock. The ticking filled his ears, making an ear-splitting and ceaseless noise.

Ciel soon found himself gritting his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut in pain as he tumbled into a fierce headache. His head pounded, and the noises from the clock were so loud and tortuous, he felt like screaming. But he didn't allow himself to, lest the headache got worse.

The merciless ticking continued, completely blotting out the sound of footsteps. Ciel soon found himself trying to turn back, away from the sound and to the arms of peace and quiet.

'_What is this? This noise is...'_

He didn't have time to finish the thought, and he was only allowed a single step before he heard the sound of rustling trees amidst all of the ticking. Half-opening his left eye, he saw Sebastian looking around, almost as if he was lost. The man then placed an index finger under his lips in thought, before turning and disappearing to the right.

And all of sudden, everything stopped.

The ticking stopped echoing, then it ceased completely, and everything was returned to quiet.

Confused, Ciel looked around, surveying the area. What had just happened? What was that noise? He pondered for a second before the greenery reminded him that he still needed to catch and talk to Sebastian. Almost instantly, he tore through the trees, calling after his butler. It wasn't long before he finally reached an area where the land was a bit smoother and flat. In fact, the area seemed different all around.

It was darker there (it looked to be around evening time, despite the fact that Sebastian's pocket watch had read 10:30.) and the trees weren't green, but were instead purple, teal, and yellow, and their sizes were also more manageable and easier for climbing. Also, the air's fragrance was tainted faintly with a sweet smell.

Slightly curious, Ciel pushed past the hanging leafy branches, looking behind him and around the area. He entered a small area shaded by clustered trees, but only turned to the front once he heard the sound of splashing.

Looking up, he was face-to-face with a smirking tan man pouring tea from a rather elaborate-looking teapot. The man held the teapot so far up from the cup that some of the tea was splashing around quite loudly, but not a single drop hit the ground.

"Welcome to the tea party~." He greeted cheerily, he had a slightly Portuguese accent to his voice.

"What?" Ciel managed to get out.

"Have some tea. I just baked some cookies." The man was quick to shove the tea cup into Ciel's hands, and he immediately began emptying the contents of the teapot into the cup, snickering at times for no apparent reason.

"I'm in a hurry..." Ciel said, uneasy about this man.

Chuckling, the man's smile grew even wider. "It'll only take a minute, depending on how fast you drink. Besides," he flung out a golden pocket watch, smirking at the hands of the ticking clock. "It's about time for high tea, isn't it?"

"You mean afternoon tea."

"Same difference!" and at this he doubled over in laughter, while ushering Ciel over to the table. The man himself waltzed over to the table, off towards his empty seat.

"We have another guest for our tea party: Little Alice."

"My name isn't Alice, its Cie–"

"You can call me the Mad Hatter," and he began chuckling to himself again as he took his seat at the end of the table. "But some people of the likes call me Tyki Mikk."

Upon hearing that name, Ciel felt his stomach sink a bit. This man looked to be of the suspicious sort, and the fact that the Hatter had darkish gray-looking tan skin, wavy black hair with a beauty mark in the corner on his eye, and the strangle cross-stigma etched on his forehead. But then, Ciel also realized that the Mad Hatter had taken away his tea cup. He frowned, and then noticed something from the corner of his eye.

"L-Lavi?" Ciel bit out, slightly surprised.

The same Lavi Bookman Jr. that was his other butler's, Allen Walker, old time friend. He also just realized that Allen had been absent of making an appearance since he got here. As soon as Ciel looked at him, he stared back, green eye shining with mischief. He slowly placed his cup down, saying, "Welcome, Little Alice, I am the March Hare," in a cheery voice, before picking it back up and sipping at it again. He was sporting a brown and orange suit with floppy brown hare ears. He had that enigmatic amused look on his face as he sipped his tea. Napping beside him was Ronald Knox, who was dressed like a mouse. "And this lazy good-for-nothing is the Dormouse."

"But I thought Lizzie was the Dormouse…"

"She's also the Dormouse. These two are cousins."

With a tiny cringe, Ciel glanced at the Mad Hatter again, noticing him with his chin laying atop his folded hands, laughing. His outfit was quite an eye-opener: a long black coat, decorated with various pale grayish-blue buttons that lined the sides. A purple vest, also lined with buttons; a high-collared white dress-shirt with grey and white cuffs, covered with a medium-sized black bow. The accessory reminded Ciel faintly of the bow Sebastian had been wearing, except the symbol in the middle of the bow was a skull, whereas Sebastian's had been a heart. Around his waist was a golden belt (though it looked more like a simple string with golden circles attached to it) that hung low and loose, gently resting against his upper calf and thigh. The Hatter's pants were designed with black-and-white vertical stripes, and his boots were about shin-high with chunky heels and slightly upturned fronts.

With a small sigh, he made his way over to the table that stretched no shorter than twenty feet. He scooted back a chair (something he had done _very_ rarely for himself) and sat in it. No sooner had he done this had his eyes widened at the table.

Directly in front of him, piled high on a large white plate, were no less than five dozen fairy cakes, each one generously coated with a different color of icing and dotted with festive-colored nonpareils. To his left, at least nine Bakewell tarts lined the table, each one filled with either raspberry or almond jam. To his right, a salver, similar to the ones Sebastian presented letters to him on, carried an assortment of cookies having at least twenty different flavors on display. While some looked soft and messy, others looked crumbly and crisp. Steam rose from them and their scents lingered and swirled up and down the table like a ghost. Further down the table, there was a pure white three-tiered tray that displayed an amazingly vast assortment of cakes. His eye caught sight of butter cake smothered with brown hazelnut frosting, numerous blackberry Eccles cakes, warm squares of gingerbread with some slices topped with glazed almonds, scented mint cakes, tea cakes with luscious-looking sultanas and jams spread across them, a seven-layered strawberry shortcake with no less than fifty plump strawberries on the first layer alone, warm Queen Victoria cake with hefty spoonfuls of whipped cream dripping from the sides, and even several Christmas cakes that sat upon the table next to the gooey Christmas pudding. Near this tray were full bowls of strawberry, cherry, and blackberry summer pudding.

Behind the tiered-tray of cakes was another, only this one was filled with a colorful display of petits fours and mignardises. Some were drizzled with Fondant or glacé icing while others were immersed in Chocolate Ganache Glaze. Each mini cake was drizzled with colorful chocolate so the cakes looked more like wrapped gifts with ribbons and top hats. Some cakes were even shaped into hearts while others were skulls and diamonds. Even though they all looked like Christmas gifts, no two were decorated the same.

Also in front of him, Ciel saw several heaps of vanilla slices, adorned with drizzled chocolate and plump, ripe, and scarlet strawberries. There was also freshly cut Battenberg cake, glistening with marzipan and apricot jam, and an array of chocolate éclairs that lined no fewer than forty small saucers. Twelve small saucers carried warm, freshly baked madeleines, some sweetened with almond, others with a slight hint of butter. Lemon and vanilla custards dripping with globs of chocolate ran down the sides of bowls; caramel profiteroles doused in chocolate sauce and dusted with powdered sugar piled atop a small china plate; boudoir biscuits with fruit, and sponge cake trifles heaped together on a plate decorated in soft pink flowers, and near them was a plate topped solely with Turkish delight.

In a transparent stem glass (even though many of them were also scattered about the tablecloth) Ciel spotted several wrapped candies and truffles and lollipops. Upon closer inspection they appeared to have his company's logo on them. Only this time, the logo was on the front and the back of each wrapper. The picture on the front was a crown on a cat, but on the back was a cat on a crown. On another candy, the cat was right-side up on the front, and upside down on the back. Each candy was either chocolate, vanilla, or caramel-flavored, and some wrappers were even broken open to reveal chocolate ooze seeping out and onto the tablecloth. One-fourth of the truffles were drizzled with a hardened whipped caramel and stuffed with nougat, cream, and milk, while two-fourths of them were filled with sticky ganache and berries, nuts, and chocolate chips. The other fourth was filled with fudge and a few droplets of liqueur for added sweetness. The wrappers of these treats glittered in the waning sunlight, like a palpable rainbow of stars upon the table.

On its own saucer lay soft pillows of marshmallows. Some were saturated with melted chocolate, while others were left white and blank. On another little saucer, not far from the marshmallows, was a teeming display of freshly baked scones and muffins. The scents of sour-sweet blueberry, warm poppyseed and apple, and spicy cinnamon muffins seized the air and wafted around the fragrance. Scones, accompanied by jams and butter complimented the display of muffins, ensuring any passerby (if there was one) a second glance at their crisp, flaky, exteriors.

In a two-tiered tray was a carousel of ice cream sundaes and parfaits. Crystals of ice and bleeding strawberries lay fresh atop the mountains of vanilla ice cream, splashed messily with strawberry sauce. The parfaits on the surface of the second tier were all adorned with freshly sliced peaches, black and red raspberries or cherries. In a bowl near them, candied fruits lay heaped, beckoning excited fingers to delight in their sweetness.

And on the table, in between all these delights were teas of all kinds.

Scents of Earl Grey, Assam, Ceylon, Rosehip Herbal, Keemun, and Chai with ginger pleasantly invaded the noses of all who sat at the table. And up and down the table's length Ciel spotted various tea cups, saucers, sugar and creamer sets, and teapots. No teapot looked the same as another, and they all had their own patterns and designs. Some were huge, others were small, some were even turned upside down, and others had three spouts. Ciel caught sight of one that had nine spouts and had to be turned upside down to be used properly. One teapot in particular (the first one the Mad Hatter had held) was made of porcelain and had one of the wackiest purple grunge and black swirl and skull designs Ciel had ever witnessed. Some teapots looked even crazier than this one, but others looked perfectly docile and elegant-looking.

In the middle of the table, stood the biggest teapot. The lid was on it and it let out no steam, so Ciel was unsure about what it was to be used for.

Instantly, Ciel felt Hunger's fingers claw at him, dragging its nails down his chest and gripping his stomach. His stomach roared (particularly loudly, causing him to blush slightly in embarrassment) in response, trying to tempt his mind into salvaging the table and indulging in _all_ of the goodies that he knew would begin to cloy his senses before he even finished them all. But then, something else became horribly apparent.

Even though he marveled at the decadent feast of colors and future cavities before him, he was just as marveled by the incredible mess that also lay across the table. The table was in complete disarray, covered with broken and chipped cups, half-eaten (some half-bitten off) pastries and candies, spills, shattered glass, dirty and stained silverware, and napkins that were as wrinkled and crumpled as morning bed sheets. Pushing the images of the lovely desserts out of his mind, he pulled a disgusted face, and soon he wasn't even sure if the feeling in his stomach was hungry or nausea.

Snickering slightly and mistaking the repulsed look on his guest's face, the Hatter gingerly picked up one of the many chipped cups made of porcelain and offered it to him, chortling lowly. "Little Alice needs to relieve herself?"

Ciel didn't even try to hide his shock by this. He felt a shiver race back down his spine as he turned beet red. Ciel didn't even try to hide his shock by this. He felt a shiver race back down his spine as he turned beet red. "I am NOT peeing in a cup!"

He hadn't meant to be vulgar, but the situation called for it. Besides, "relieving one's self" in a _cup _was, to him, much more vulgar than anything he had said. Especially since the cup had a chance of being used again... for drinking purposes.

"Suit yourself, Little Alice," and the Mad Hatter placed the cup back onto its saucer.

It seemed that his feelings of hunger outweighed those of disgust. Ciel examined the large table again, feeling his stomach scratch and beg at him once more for food. Finally deciding to silence it, he reached over and picked up one of the profiteroles covered in chocolate sauce. Just as he opened his mouth, he heard the Mad Hatter chime in, "Why don't you taste some wine first?"

He closed his mouth, halting his taste buds from the delicious trip they would have embarked on, and placed the dessert on a saucer that looked fairly clean. He searched the table visually, seeing nothing but tea.

"There's only tea." Ciel stated the obvious.

"Of course, because this a _tea_ party." the Hatter doubled over in laughter, slapping his hand on the table at his own joke. Ciel, however, didn't find it amusing, and his face fell into a scowl. "Then why did you bother to offer it!" It was a rhetorical question, considering how he didn't wait for any answer. He was more focused on filling his stomach.

Again he was interrupted, but this time by the March Hare. The red-haired host had shot in front of him, shoved a teacup decorated in blue flowers into his hands and began filling it heftily with sugar from the sugar bowl. Then, he tilted his head curiously at Ciel, explaining his actions with nothing more than, "Assam or Assam?"

For a second Ciel waited for him to finish, but when he heard him say nothing more, he directed his scowl at him. "Assam? Why are you offering me the same kind of tea twice?"

"You would not like tea?" the March Hare questioned, placing the teapot down on the table. Subsequently, he lifted the sugar bowl and dumped what was left into the cup. Ciel shifted uncomfortably in his seat to avoid sugar spilling onto his clothes. After the March Hare emptied the bowl, he grabbed one of the two-spouted teapots and dumped all of the contents into the already overfilled sugar cup.

Now, the cup looked like a revolting mixture of powdered red liquid, and it was pooling all over the table.

"What a mess," Ciel commented frowning, but no sooner had he said this had he been wrenched upwards and yanked down the table. He was shoved into a large armchair, a little bit closer to the middle of the table and the huge teapot that loomed large.

The Hatter had followed, and happily distributed a new array of teacups to each member. "May I interest you in a truffle?" he snickered, holding up the plate of fudge and liqueur-filled truffles. He didn't receive an answer from the boy; instead, Ciel instead had taken notice of a small smudge of dried tea on the teacup he had been given and tossed the cup, exchanging it for a cleaner one. "Why did we move?"

"That part of the table was dirty. Here we have cleaner cups," the March Hare replied in amusement, taking a seat at the table.

"The entire table is dirty! And the cups here are as messy as the ones up there."

The Mad Hatter sat atop the table, pouring a cup of what smelled like Earl Grey tea from an eighteen-spouted teapot. "May I interest you in Ceylon tea? It's newly brewed." He offered over the cup, even though Ciel hadn't even answered yet.

Once the boy received it, he frowned (this seemed to be something he was doing a lot of lately) then muttered, "This isn't Ceylon tea; it's Earl Grey."

And for some reason, the Mad Hatter broke into such strong laughter he fell _off_ the table, rolling onto the grass and continued laughing raucously.

"I don't see what's so funny," Ciel replied, scooping two small spoonfuls of sugar into the steaming cup. He then looked over the edge of the table to get a better look at the Hatter. While he was distracted, the March Hare reached over, poured all of the contents from a different sugar bowl into Ciel's cup and quickly sat back down, cranking up his music box that lay on the side of the table. He placed his cheek in his palm as he cranked his precious toy, murmuring dully, "It's almost time... It's almost time..."

Ciel sat back down with a sigh, closing his eyes in exasperation. With his eyes still closed, he tilted his cup back to taste the Earl Grey tea, but instead his lips and nose collided with a mountain of powdery white. Immediately, he opened his eyes, gazing at all of the "sugar" that lay atop his drink.

Seeing his displeased face, the March Hare (who was holding a cup and saucer himself) cocked his head curiously. "Alice does not like sugar in her tea?"

"This isn't sugar; this is salt!"

The Mad Hatter, who had just resurfaced, fell over again, guffawing wildly as he hit the grass.

Steamed, Ciel used the napkin that had been pressed to his lap to wipe his mouth. Placing the teacup down, he deemed it unsafe to drink and decided to forget about tea and eat something instead. Taking a fork and wiping all of the invisible grime that was probably on it onto the same napkin, he stabbed at a slice of mille-feuille, inspecting it before he began cutting it.

But before he could lift the fork into his mouth, his arms were seized and he was lifted out of the chair. He was whisked to the middle of the table and was dropped crookedly into another chair. Upon his departure from his previous seat, he heard the Hatter and the Hare (the ones who were moving him) chanting "Move down, move down."

He had been dropped uncomfortably into a wooden chair so that his legs dangled over the chair's arm and his bow fell into his face. Moving it, he sat up, "What was _that_ for?"

"That part of the table was dirty. Here we have cleaner plates," the March Hare replied in a song-like tone, taking another seat.

The Mad Hatter then took a seat on Ciel's left side, dipping a dish into a filled teacup as if it were some kind of dessert."Now, for a riddle: _**Why is a raven like a writing desk**_?" he grinning at Ciel, awaiting his answer.

Hearing this, all of his anger seemed to deflate. His childish hunger for games took over instantly. "Why is a raven..." Ciel trailed off, thinking about how to answer such an odd riddle. As he thought, the Mad Hatter reached across the table, slicing a piece of the strawberry shortcake. After topping it with some of the whipped cream from the Queen Victoria sponge cake, he handed the dish to Ciel. The earl took it, but was too involved in solving the riddle that he placed the dish in front of him but only toyed around with the fork.

As they waited for him to come up with an answer, the Hatter pulled out his pocket watch and inspected it for the time. Before long, he nudged the March Hare, asking, "What day of month is it?" The March Hare shrugged and elbowed the sleeping Knox-mouse, the Dormouse stirred awake for a moment. He yelled down, "what day of the month is it?" and cocked his ear to hear what whatever inside had to say. The Dormouse cringed and whispered something to the March Hare, then falling right back asleep on a teacup tray.

After a while, he sat back down, and turned to the March Hare, reporting, "The Dormouse says it is the 35th." Tapping at the face of the watch, the Hatter shrugged, saying, "It's two days slow. I suppose we should add jam to fix it."

Instead of jam, the March Hare reached across the table and took the watch, dipping it into a full cup of Chai tea. He inspected the face before handing it back to the Hatter, signifying that there was no change. Content, the Mad Hatter turned back to Ciel, placing his chin upon netted hands that were propped upon the table.

"Have you guessed the riddle yet?"

With a shrug, Ciel replied, "The most I could think of was that both never have the wrong end in front." He had to admit that his answer was a bit confusing, and he didn't understand much of the riddle himself. But being a lover of games, he was slightly eager to see what the answer was. "What's the answer?"

He received a quick shrug and then a bellow of laughter, as the Hatter crowed, "I haven't the slightest~!"

"Nor do I," the March Hare chimed in.

And from the sleeping Dormouse, they heard a mumble, "Nor do I."

The March Hare stood up again, as did the Mad Hatter and Ciel found himself whisked closer to the end of the table. He glared at them both, smoothing out his apron. His train of thought was cut off as the world filled with music. A soft sweet lullaby filled his ears and he instantly remembered the tune and connected it to his childhood. The melody floated from the March Hare's music box, and all guests at the tea party began singing along with the song:

_"Twinkle, twinkle, little bat!_

_How I wonder what you're at!_

_Up above the world you fly, _

_Like a tea-tray in the sky"_

Though perplexed, Ciel decided it was best not to ask about the song at all. The answer he would receive was probably a paradox, much like how everything else at the table was. The music box's melody stopped abruptly and the box let out a ghastly _snarf_-like noise. Starting slightly, Ciel turned towards the March Hare's toy which was trembling upon the table.

Dripping from the sides of the box, almost like a volcano, were magenta beads of jam (and some of what looked like treacle). Why was there jam in a music box? The box made another _snarf_ noise before it spat out the rest of the jam, attacking everyone at the table. Jam and treacle flung everywhere through the air. Ruining the perfectly white cake tray, and discoloring one of the open sugar bowls' sugar.

No one was spared, and once the music box's tyrant was stopped (Ronald Knox had slammed his hand down on it, shutting it), everyone looked at themselves to inspect the damage their clothing had taken. The Hatter's nice skull tie was saturated with jam and treacle. What wasn't on his tie dripped down his dress shirt and coat. He attempted to wipe the skull clean with his black coat sleeve, smiling as he did so.

The March Hare's coat had taken most of the damage. The sides were splashed and slathered in jam and the treacle clung to and in-between the buttons. It was going to take triple washings to remove it.

Ciel had turned out lucky when it came to the treacle. Being as short as he was, he was easily able to duck under the table, and managed to only get a drop or two of treacle on his bow. It blended right in with the inky hue, but he had still taken it off and began scrubbing it out with a napkin.

The jam, however, had splashed along his right cheek and arms, creating quite a mess on his flesh.

The Hatter and Hare returned to their seats; the Hatter did so whilst dipping a chocolate cookie into a teapot, while the March Hare piled copious amounts of sugar into his cup of black tea. Seeing as how everyone had calmed down, Ronald Knox came alive again. "Huh…? What happened? What a mess…" he then once again fell asleep on a piece of sponge cake.

He had been here for quite a while, and was getting tired of being whisked back and forth, talking of meaningless things, and discussing nonsensical riddles with no answers. At least an hour had to have passed, and he stood up, turning to the Mad Hatter and asked for his pocket watch.

The Hatter happily handed it over, and Ciel opened it to check the time.

The face read: _Hcram the 35th_ and said nothing about the time at all.

He frowned, cocking his head in wonder about the word, _'Hcram'_s meaning. He even searched for any words in his French vocabulary that matched this one, but none did. As he scanned the letters again, he suddenly realized that if the letters were switched around, they spelled out the word _'March'_.

"It's not even March," Ciel muttered bitterly, closing the watch. And he had no idea how it was a 35th day of the month. That was the least of his problems; instead of the time, the pocket watch told the date. Seeing his now perplexed face, the Hatter pointed at the watch, and Ciel opened it as mutely directed.

He laid his black nail atop the 35, only saying, "How many days does March have?"

"Thirty-one."

"Now count four days after that into the next month."

"April 4th?"

"And there you have a date that you're more familiar with," and he snickered to himself.

Ciel was still at a loss; it wasn't the month of April either, at least, if he remembered correctly it wasn't. As usual, nothing made sense, not even at a tea party. Tired of making zero headway at this 'party', Ciel stood up again, leaving the long table without another word.

He stalked over to a gate in front of the table's end, giving one more look to the mad hosts and hostess. The last he saw was both the Hatter and Hare sipping tea and huddled around the pocket watch, whispering to themselves.

"I'll never go _there_ again," he grumbled, letting the silver gate slam behind him, punctuating his irritation. He proceeded to pick through the woods until he noticed a looming tree with what looked like a door camouflaged into its trunk's bark.

Jiggling the doorknob, the door opened and he proceeded through, driven by the fact that his missing butler might have gone through.

Once more, he found himself in a long, long, _long_, high-ceilinged hallway with doors placed _everywhere_. He found himself looking up at the ceiling, a small part of him hoping to see the rabbit hole that he had fallen down.

Instead, he just saw a dimly-lit room with a black and white checkered ceiling. When he glanced to his right, he once again saw the three-legged glass table. This time, the tabletop was bare. Catching on quickly, he grasped the key tied around his neck, slipped it off and went over to the door in the wall, which seemed to have gotten bigger from the last time he had entered the room.

Kneeling down, he picked at a keyhole, finally hearing a _click_ and peered inside before crawling hesitantly into the darkness.

On hands and knees, he crept through the ebony world, and once he had crawled far enough, he was welcomed into the huge universe of gorgeously bright flower-beds and accompanying crystal fountains.

* * *

The path stretched, stretched, and then abruptly ended, ejecting Ciel into a huge open courtyard, walled off with hedges twelve feet high and patterned astutely throughout with eldritch rose bushes the size of cherry trees, all trimmed into the shape of hearts.

No one was there. The silence was eerie enough in such an open, vulnerable place, but eerier still were the rose trees (for they simply _had_ to be trees) with their oddly colored flowers. Once they had been white, but the discoloration proved they had been altered somehow, and now they were a pale reddish-brown. The shade was familiar: Ciel reached up and rubbed a petal between his fingers, and the color flaked off into his palm. It was the same hue as the dried blood already stuck to his skin.

"Have to keep painting them," a voice croaked. Ciel leapt to the ready, but his opponent was only his in competent gardener, Finnian, dressed as a two of hearts, he also looked much skinnier and tired then before. He was holding a dirty paintbrush, and toiled with the tool to the trees feebly, trying to paint the old roses on the tree red. "The color fades you see, so we have to keep painting them. The Queen likes them red she does, but it always dries brown an' then we have to paint them . . . again."

Ciel swallowed hard, and decided not to ask where they got fresh paint. "The Queen—" he began, and the second he did Finnian raised a finger to its lips, as if to say _Shhhh_. Then it shambled to a marble bench where, out of sight, the other two servants of his had gathered. They were dressed as playing cards were embroidered onto their shirts, and together they were Five, Seven, and Two of Spades. The Finnie, who had spoken was the Two, and from the Five, Maylene, he took a plain tin paint can and shuffled listlessly to the nearest tree. The Seven, Bardroy, brought a ladder from under the bench and together they began slathering something thick and iron smelling onto the already crusted roses.

Ciel bit his lip, and for the thousandth time glanced over his shoulder. His anxiety was plausible and infectious, and he strode to the three hastily. "Would you tell me, please," said Allen warily, "_why_ you must paint the roses?"

Five and Seven said nothing, but looked at Two. Two began, in his soft voice, "The fact is, you see, Sir, that this here ought to have been a _red_ rose-tree, and we put in a white one by mistake, and so the Queen forces us to re-paint it every day as punishment. The color never comes out right though, since we have to use our own blood." He tugged up his sleeve to reveal a long row of deep scabbed up lacerations. The others cards followed suit, each with their own share of scars. "Our blood ain't really the correct tone," he continued, "but we do our best, because if we don't the Queen— "

At this moment Ciel, who had been staring anxiously across the garden, whispered, "Oh my god," in a muffled voice, his words choked off by the hand covering his mouth. He might have said more, but any and all excess noise was suddenly cut-off by the sound of many footsteps, and Ciel looked round, ready to face whoever in whatever form it chose to take.

First came ten soldiers carrying clubs; each looked like some sort of demonic beast, each had pentacles on their heads: next the ten couriers; these were ornamented with diamonds, and walked two by two, like the soldiers. Next were the royal children, the most poisonously sweet children Ciel had ever seen, and they came skipping hand-in-hand, as couples: they were all ornamented with hearts. Next were guests, other Kings and Queens, and thankfully Ciel didn't know any of them, but he saw Sebastian, and was relieved to see him here and not running about: he was talking in a hurried and slight nervous manner, yet somehow retained his cool composure.

Last of all in the grand procession came THE KING AND QUEEN OF HEARTS.

Ciel gasped it shock at this. The Queen was undoubtedly his other butler, Allen Walker. His costume was that of a glorious Red Queen, wrapped neck to toe in royal crimson, black, and gold. A crown glittering and studded with rubies was situated on his head, and a scepter in the shape of a heart was in his hand. He swished it back and force constantly, swatting and ordering around everyone near her with it: including his King, and of all the people it could have been, Ciel wasn't the least surprised.

Yu Kanda. Queen Victoria's ex-bodyguard and Allen's old comrade who the two constantly bickered with. Dressed as sumptuously as Allen he stood absurdly taller than him, and eyed all around him with his customary icy dislike. Ciel might have thought him in his right mind, except that when Allen struck him with his scepter across the cheek he made no move to avoid him and apologized for getting in his way—his excuse for striking him—and bowed his crown-less head, his long black hair contrasting darkly with the sheer white of the fur on his royal robe. It did not escape Ciel's notice that his sword Mugen was belted at his side, the handle unmistakable protruding from his coat.

Sebastian came up to the violent version of Allen Walker. "Your Majesty. Forgive my lateness." He said, kneeling before him, taking his hand and placing a soft kiss on Allen's hand. Allen had a satisfied smirk on his lips, a light blush on his cheeks. Kanda scoffed at this. Ciel had no doubt that this 'marriage' was obviously just for show and the Queen had relations with his butler.

When the procession came opposite to Ciel, they all stopped and looked at him and Allen said serenely, "Who . . . is . . . _this_?" She said it to Sebastian, who kept his cool and did not respond. "Idiot!" said Allen, smacking him on the face, tossing his head impatiently and, turning to Ciel; he went on, "What is your name, _boy_?"

Ciel gritted his teeth, "You should know me well Allen. I am your master, you are my butler." That aroused many gasps and whispers from the royal court. Sebastian smirk as Allen had a cold indifferent expression.

"And who are _these_?" she said to the three card servants standing by the rose-tree, who appeared to be trying to blend into the foliage and failing miserably.

"How should I know?" said Ciel coldly, "It's no business of _mine_." Allen turned red with fury, and, after glaring at him for a moment like a wild animal, began screaming, "Off with his_ head_! Off—"

"Nonsense!" said Ciel, very loudly and decidedly, and Allen observed him for a moment with curiously dissecting eyes, as if trying to discern where he'd gotten his fresh new courage from when he was staring death right in the face. Kanda approached him, and placed a hand upon him arm.

"Consider, my dear: he is only a child." His eyes found Allen's. "A _little brat_, verily." Ciel let out a growl, glaring at this so-called King. Allen turned angrily away from them both, and said to the White Rabbit, "Go and get those cards. Bring them over here, now!"

Sebastian leapt to obey, and the three servants were rounded up in a blink, each held at the scruff of their tiny necks by Sebastian's gloved hands. "Look at me!" said Allen in a shrill voice when they tried shut their eyes for the sight of his, and the three servants, a gardener, a maid, and a cook immediately looked up. Turning to the rose-tree, he went on, "What progress _have_ you made? These roses are every color _but_ red. It's like you deliberately disobeyed me!"

"May it please your majesty," said Two, in a very humble tone, "but the blood dries so very fast, and we can't bleed quick enough to keep them—"

"I see," said Allen, who had been examining the roses while he spoke. "Off with their heads!"

A stunning thing happened. Or, in retrospect, it might well have been miraculous. At the time it was only shocking. Kanda stepped from his place at Allen's side, pausing to kiss his waiting hand like Sebastian he'd offered girlishly, and drew his sword. Sebastian and Kanda, straight-faced but pale held the servants away from himself at arm's length, and at once they all began to scream and flail save Two, who seemed reasonably content to die without a fight.

"Don't miss," Sebastian told Kanda darkly.

"I never miss," he shot back, and with a single swing of his blade cleaved off the heads of the three sad servants. Their bodies dangled in their clothes from the place where Sebastian held them, and by the time their skulls thudded on the grass he'd released their shirts to let their sagging bodies join them. Kanda wiped the blood from his sword on the hem of Five's trousers, and when Mugen was once again in its sheathe they returned to the group, and the procession continued. Ciel was so surprised at this sort of cruelness, never the Allen he knew would order such an act.

"Are their heads off?" Allen demanded of Sebastian and Kanda when they returned to her side.

"Their heads are off, if it pleases your majesty," both replied in unison.

"That's right," purred Allen, petting the top of their heads affectionately. "Can you play croquet?" Kanda and Sebastian were silent, and Ciel realized the question was evidently meant for him.

"Yes," said Ciel, nodding slowly, glaring at this monstrous version of Allen Walker.

"Come on then!" roared Allen, and the earl joined the procession with an unsteady gait, wondering very much if he were going to die.

"It's a very fine day," said a calm deep voice beside Allen. It was Sebastian, still dressed as the White Rabbit. He licked his lips at the sight of the back of the Queen. Ciel was vagely disturbed by this action and wondered if his butler was some sort of masochist.

"Very," said Ciel, resisting the urge to lash out at his butler. "Where is Soma?" he recalled Soma mentioning that he was due to meet the Queen.

"Hush! Hush!" said Sebastian in a low hurried tone. He looked quickly over her shoulder as he spoke, and then leaned down, put his mouth close to Ciel's ear, and whispered: "He is under order of execution."

A lead weight dropped into the base of Ciel's stomach, and it took all his strength not to fall to his knees. "What for?" he demanded, panic sweeping up on him like a tidal wave.

"He fed curry bread to the Queen against his wishes," Sebastian began. Ciel had no doubt that was something like Soma would do, chuckling mildly at the amusing image. "That's not wise," Sebastian whispered in a warning tone. "The Queen—Allen—will hear you. He has quite the nasty temper."

"I can see that."

"Get to your places!" shouted Allen in a voice of thunder, and servants began running about in all directions, bumping into one another and tumbling over everyone. The fear of Allen's wrath got all parties settled, and in a moment the game began: though just what kind of game it would be was anyone's guess. Croquet was as normal a game as you could get.

Ciel had played croquet many times before. Especially when he was entertaining guests. But when Sebastian got out the croquet gear, it was seen that he had live flamingos and hedgehogs inside of the case. Sebastian handed Allen the flamingo croquet stick, stealing a quick kiss from the Queen who playfully lightly slapped his cheek. These public acts made Ciel nauseas as he could only watch. Kanda was indifferent. The flamingo in his arms immediately stiffened up, using the cards arched at the rings on the playing field.

Sebastian placed the ball, which was a hedgehog in front of his Queen. Allen smirked as everyone backed up. He took a mighty swing the hedgehog shot off all around the garden. The hedgehog skidded across the grass while the cards scrambled to cheat for their Queen, making a perfect score for him. Allen smirked proudly and turned to Ciel, his hands on his hips, "Alright boy, let's see you beat that."

Ciel, who was a lover of games and understood the lust for winning games, took up his flamingo. This flamingo was quite tricky bothersome, it kept on moving and wiggling about as Ciel was trying to swing at his hedgehog. From what was a croquet game became a wrestling match between Ciel and a flamingo. Sebastian smiled amused as Allen guffawed at such a ridiculous act.

When Ciel finally got a swing in, those cards scrambled to make sure he had the worst shot. Ciel gritted his teeth, he was quite good at croquet and this cheating annoyed him. He was the one usually going against the rules but someone else cheating against him annoying the earl to no end. The Queen, calm once more, he attempted conversation with him as the game continued, asking, "So, where do you come from?"

"London, England." His reply was terse.

He stopped short, blinking in confusion. "London?" He thought a while, donning a look as if he were searching through her brain for a memory that contained the name 'London'. He frowned, peering at him again, repeating, "London?" in a questionable voice.

With a sigh, Ciel decided not even he would be able to help him get home if he didn't even recognize the name of the capital. "My mistake, I meant to say DoDosburg," the boy substituted.

At this, the Queen easily understood and clapped his hands. "Ahh, I remember taking over that country. It was disgusting, covered with the ugly, little creatures. Ugh! I took great pleasuring taking off all their ugly little heads? Ain't that right boys?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Sebastian and Kanda nodding in unison, glaring at one another.

His last shot marked the end of the unfair game between them, and it ended with a win for the Queen. The cards and courtiers clapped and applauded thunderously for his victory, as he bowed and basked in the glory of his falseness. Ciel simply rolled his eyes and headed for the door's exit. Before he could unlatch the door, his arm was seized by a courtier.

"Where are you off to so soon?" the white haired teen inquired, amusement thickly sliced into his voice. "You did come for the party and tea, did you not? But..." he paused, looking him over as he walked over to him. He proceeded to poke, prod, and tug at his jumper/overall-esque outfit, his lips dipping into a scowl of disapproval.

"You can't wear that to a party; I won't allow you to." He turned to the cards. "Lead the dear down the hall to get a more presentable outfit. _Now_." And like a dog on a leash, they practically yanked Ciel down the long halls, into a room, and stood him on a little dais. The last Ciel saw of Sebastian was Allen being embraced by both Sebastian and Kanda.

* * *

"Wait here," the one who had lead him there gruffly replied, and then exited the room, leaving Ciel standing in from of three glaring mirrors. Once he was sure that the card's footsteps had completely disappeared, he leapt from the podium, dashing out of his room and down the halls. He tried his best to lighten the soft clicking of his heels against the marble, but his attempts proved futile.

He ran towards where he thought they had entered the castle, but instead was met with a flight of stairs he had never seen before. He turned in the other direction, but saw the same thing. Deciding there was no other place to go; he sped up the original flight of red stairs, down into another hallway, and soon noticed he was lost.

The very instant he reached the top of the new pair of stairs, a vicious scream of, "OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" literally shook the walls of the palace. He crept down the hallways, in the opposite direction of the Queen's voice, trying to soften his laborious breathing from his previous sprint.

As he sidled the vestibule, the sound of rusty skidding alarmed him. Ducking behind a wall, he looked up just in time to see the card-man that had led him to the dais being dragged across the floor by two others who were dressed as executioners. The Queen of Hearts followed behind them, scolding, "I can't believe you let her get away. Idiot!"

The moment the two were out of earshot and eyesight, Ciel snuck out from behind the dark wall, only to be yanked backwards (_Damn this happens far too much here, _he allowed himself to think) suddenly, a hand clamped halfway over his mouth. He struggled for a moment, falling into the warm chest of someone, before he felt the 'assailant's' other hand cup his cheek, caressing it for a moment, coaxing the reeling panic to ebb out of his stomach.

Though his mind told him to do differently, his body relaxed, and once the assailant recognized this, he released Ciel, allowing him to turn around, only to have his panic rise again and bubble to the surface of his brain. Standing before him was the Viscount of Druitt, the only contrast to his regular appearance was that he had a large leathery-domed shell attached to his back.

"Why, Miss Alice, it's quite rude to be poking about in the homes of others," he said, his tone pleasant but the intentional direction of his hand wasn't so much. As he spoke, the man busied himself with stroking Ciel's arm.

"I'm not poking about; I'm trying to find a way out."

"All ways are the Queen's ways," the Viscount-looking creature replied, smiling nobly as if he were reciting a proverb or phrase. "If you wish to know _his_ way out, you should ask him. He gives the best advice, you know."

"Advice? I wouldn't call it that," Ciel grit out, turning on his heel then. He traipsed the marble floors, steadily becoming more and more agitated as he heard the man's footsteps keeping up with his own. He chanced a look at the man, catching his vaguely naughty smirk and quickly turned back around with a shudder.

"Certainly," he piped up again, the smile almost palpable in his voice, "There's a piece of advice for every situation. I've heard from the Duchess himself −who is also adroit at giving advice− various morsels of knowledge that have broadened my horizons more than any other person by far. For instance, 'take care of the sense, and the sounds will take care of themselves,' is what she told me only yesterday."

The thought of a womanizer like the Viscount of Druitt spending time with someone who resembled his cousin made Ciel inwardly gag and shudder. Regardless, he kept his mouth shut and continued trying to unlock various doors and peer through story-high windows.

"Just this morning, in fact, I heard a very useful piece of advice from His Grace: 'Never imagine yourself not to be otherwise than what it might appear to others that what you were or might have been was not otherwise than what you had been would have appeared to them to be otherwise.'"

Ciel frowned at the thought, mentally holding his head as he tried to forget all of the riddles and paradoxes he had endured the two days. His pace quickened as he decided to change the subject, lest the man continue with the so called 'morals of knowledge'.

"Where did you last see the Duchess, Mister...?"

"Mock Turtle," the man replied, filling in the blank with a grin. "I last saw him in custody; the Queen was going to have him executed."

"He was what?"

"No worries, he was released with the choice of either removing himself or his head from the Palace of Hearts. He most likely returned home."

Ciel didn't respond after that, for he had been so engrossed in listening to the Mock Turtle's tale of what happened to the Duchess as he simultaneously descended a flight of stairs that he had overstepped a stair and skidding down the stairwell, landing with a painful shriek on the floor.

He cursed his stupidity and sat up, rubbing at the still-tender injury on his leg. It hadn't been aching as much when he had awoke, but now that he had provoked it (so to speak) once more, the throbbing feeling returned full-force.

"Dear, are you all right?" the Mock Turtle inquired, lifting him up by his arm. After being brought to his feet, Ciel scrambled to cover up the injury, falsely reassuring the Turtle that it was just a little blunder. He had barely gotten the words out of his mouth before an eruption of cheerful voices came from beyond.

Ciel followed the noise (the Turtle unfailing to follow after him) and was lead to a large crystal ballroom brimming with cards, people, and the Queen. The sight of the woman was enough to make him back away, deciding that even though he had been invited to the party, he wanted no business in this room and it would be best to take that opportunity to find a way to escape the palace.

To his anger, however, the Mock Turtle ushered him into the room, taking his hand and steering him through the dancing bodies to the centre of the room. Seeing where this was going, Ciel's stomach sank again, sensing that he would most definitely make a fool of himself in this situation.

"You shan't leave just yet, Miss Alice, there's still lots more to be done." And with that, the two began the ever-so-familiar rotary steps, natural and reverse of the Vienna Waltz.

"I'm trying to leave the Palace," Ciel attempted, just narrowly missing stepping on the Mock Turtle's foot, "Is there any exit that _you_ know of?"

The Mock Turtle donned a thoughtful look uttering slowly, "I believe there's a way out beyond the drawbridge..."

Ciel leapt at the opportunity, "And where's the drawbridge?"

"Beyond the Queen's personal rose garden."

"And how am I to reach there?"

"You aren't. That area is the Queen's own private garden. Anyone who treads that ground without permission gets beheaded." The Mock Turtle had such an odd pleasantness in his voice that made Ciel feel ill at ease again.

Dropping the subject, the Mock Turtle inquired, "Would you like to know my history, Miss Alice? It's quite an interesting story."

"No."

"Oh, the tale is an intriguing one. I shall tell you about it."

"Please don't."

"Once," the Mock Turtle began, paying no mind to anything Ciel had just said, "I was a real turtle. When I was little, I went to school in the sea. Our teacher was an old turtle whom we called 'tortoise'. I went to school every day, where everyone was taught in the art of French, music, and washing."

"Washing?"

"However, I only took regular courses," the man sighed heavily before continuing, "Reeling and writhing, and then the different branches of arithmetic− ambition, distraction, uglification, and derision. I also learned mystery, ancient and modern, and seaography, then drawling, stretching, and fainting in coils. My schedule was quite diverse− I learned for ten hours on the first day, and nine on the second, and so on and so forth. That's why they're called lessons, you know, they lessen from day to day."

Hearing all of this, Ciel knew (most definitely) that it was just some stupid taradiddle or insane anecdote. Before he could interrupt, the Mock Turtle continued with, "You may not have lived under the sea, so perhaps you've never been introduced to a lobster?"

"I haven't."

"So then, you know not what a Lobster Quadrille is?"

The word 'quadrille' made Ciel tie a small knot in his throat. At the present moment he was attempting to keep up with the older man's steps, he didn't know why he had to _listen_ to a story about dancing (of all things) now.

"The dance was quite complicated," the Mock Turtle began, but the song was delightful:

_'Will you walk a little faster?' said a whiting to a snail._

_'There's a porpoise close behind us, and he's treading on my tail'._

_See how eagerly the lobsters and the turtles all advance!_

_They are waiting on the shingle_−_ will you come and join the dance?_

_Will you, won't you, will you, won't you, will you join the dance?_

_Will you, won't you, will you, won't you, won't you join the dance?"_

The song continued, and eerie and slow it was. It took Ciel a moment to notice that that was the very song he was waltzing to, and it was being sung by the Knave of Hearts who stood near the Queen's throne. Following that, he noticed that the dance floor seemed to be practically empty, save for him and the Mock Turtle; and following _that_ he noticed the most crucial detail of it all: everyone was upside down.

With a small shot of panic, he noticed that he and the Mock Turtle were dancing on the ceiling, frightfully close to the large chandelier with all eyes on them. Throughout the Mock Turtle's storytelling, he hadn't even realized that the ceiling and the floor had swapped positions, and he began wondering how they were to get down.

As he looked around (though he knew he should have been looking at the floor to ensure he didn't step on the Turtle's feet) he caught sight of the White Rabbit, checking the time on his pocket watch critically. A scowl of discouragement splattered over his face as he glanced about, paying no attention to the main event everyone else watched. After closing the watch, the White Rabbit turned on his heel, dodged through the crowd and took his leave to someplace Ciel couldn't see beyond the shrouds of people.

Fortunately, Lavi's voice came to a stop as he sung the last words, _"Will you, won't you, will you, won't you, will you join the dance? Will you, won't you, will you, won't you, won't you join the dance?"_ and their steps also came to a stop.

Ciel took that opportunity to pull his hand away from the Mock Turtle's and rush off towards the crowd where the White Rabbit had disappeared to. But before he could even take a step, he fell off the ceiling, landing sharply on his knees, wincing.

He paid no mind to the short-lived injuries (though his cut/caterpillar bite continued to irritate him with a fierce pain) that he just acquired and chased after the black shadow, paying no mind to the Mock Turtle's calls after him.

As he ran, Ciel had two things on his radar: a door that might lead to the Queen's garden or the 'White Rabbit' who looked and acted like his butler.

* * *

He rushed past the suffocating-close crowds of people, ducked behind the courtiers who were offering around refreshments, and circled the dancers who paid him no mind. He found his way to a dark room on the opposite side of the ballroom, mentally persuading him to enter it when he saw no one was inside and the comfy appearance of a four-poster bed.

Exhausted from the seemingly eternal waltz held previous, he stopped to catch his breath, rubbing his leg to assuage the pain. So engrossed in pacifying the horrible feeling, he almost didn't notice when a presence entered the room. He heard a rustling and hid inside a closet, closing the door behind him. In came Queen Allen, sitting on the bed of the room alone with a calm smile for once.

Starting, Ciel glanced when the door opened again, seeing the smirking face of the White Rabbit again.

"My, my, what do we have here?" he purred, a mixture of mischievousness and lust entering his voice. A sexy smirk was on his lips, and it proved to be foreboding as he began removing his gloves and taking small steps towards the other. The Queen blushed and smiled softly.

As he walked, he let the door sweep to a halt behind him, all of the light drained from the room as it closed and locked the party away outside. The White Rabbit licked his lips.

"Now, Your Majesty, please remove your stockings."

* * *

**Wahahaha~ Evil cliffhanger~ You'll be the ones you imagine the ending to this tale~ Anyone that's one OVA down and a few more to go. I hope you liked it. I know Allen seemed a bit bi-polar here..but remember this isn't same old Allen. I hope you liked it all.**


	14. Bishop and Chess: Behind the Scenes

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or D. Grayman. They both go to the respectful owners. This is my own version of Ciel in Wonderland episode 2.

**WARNINGS- **This crossover will contain: Slight AU, mild cursing, dark romance, yaoi, angst, gore, violence, adult situations

**PAIRINGS**: MAIN: Allen/Sebastian

MINOR: Ciel/Sebas, Brotherly!Allen/Ciel

_**Enjoy Lords and Ladies**_

_**OVA 2: Bishop and Chess: Behind the Scenes**_

**Announcer: **It's that time of the evening again. Where we take you behind the scenes and gives exclusive interviews with some off anime and manga's biggest stars and their shows. Your looking at the show that brought you exclusive interviews on the infamous Inuyasha and Kagome wedding, the Sasuke drug and sex abuse stories, and the infamous back-story on big star Goku. This is…Anime-Stars Exclusive! And now your host, Johnny Gallagher!

**-We come up a very hip and very bright stage. Sitting behind a desk is a handsome young man with stylish and clothing. He smiles brightly and one can tell he's had a fake tan and a teeth whitening.-**

**Johnny: **Ah, hey welcome back! Today's hot topics are: Creator of Pokémon Satoshi Tajiri is rumored to be dead or alive since the tsunami? Will Pokémon continue if the rumors of the creator's death are true? Next is the one of the most unlikely stories ever, the Vongola mafia family has been helping with sheltering and giving food to those in Japan. Japan's rep, Kiku Honda says he was most honored that the Vongola family are kind enough to help.

And for our biggest story yet, we'll be taking you behind the scenes of one of the biggest gay power couples. Two unlikely lovers from totally different series and their home-life along with their work. That's right, right here, right now, we'll be going into the lives of power couple Seballen, Sebastian Michaelis and Allen Walker. Along with interviews with their cast mates in the smash hits, "Bishop on the Playing Board" and "Chess in Monochrome". We'll be getting peeks inside their work and their home and they'll be talking about their careers and how they met! This is…Anime-Stars Exclusive: Behind the Scenes!

**-the scene changes to a filming site in England. There are many workers doing makeup and preparing for a new episode. Allen Walker, in normal modern clothing that somewhat looks like a hipster is reading over his lines on his chair as a worker is brushing his white hair. Sebastian is practicing with his stunt double, Ash Landers, for a leap in this next episode. The other cast mates are all chatting with each other before filming starts.**

**The setting is an old mansion which had been purchased by the company to use as the Phantomhive manor. Johnny with his faithful cameraman Theo comes up to Allen.**

**Johnny: **Allen! Allen Walker. Johnny Gallagher of ASE. We've met before when I did the interview on D. Gray-Man

**Allen: -looks back and smiles- **Oh! Hello! Long time no see, come for another interview then?

**Johnny: **Yes. I'm here to get a look behind the scenes of Bishop and Chess and a little peek at your relationship with your partner Sebastian.

**Allen: -blushes a bit and smiles- **Sure…I guess. Um so yea…where should we start? Sebastian!

**-We now have Allen and Sebastian sitting side by side together. Sebastian is wearing similar clothing he wore when we did the making of Kuroshitsuji interviews. Sebastian has a hand on Allen's thigh while Allen is trying to keep up a smiling appearance.-**

**Johnny: **Where did you two meet?

**Sebastian: **At a premiere bash. It was for a new One Piece movie and Allen was good friends with Luffy. I, myself, was invited also because my agent advised me to go out to premieres and mingle with fellow stars. Allen had just come out a hard breakup with his recent lover.

**-For the record, Allen Walker has been known to be a romantic. His first loves were with cast mates from D. Gray-Man in the following order: Lenalee Lee, Road Kamelot, then after when Allen announced he was gay; Kanda Yuu, Lavi Bookman Jr., Howard Link, and his recent breakup with Tyki Mikk. Allen has no resentment towards any of his former lovers he's worked with such as Lavi and Kanda.-**

**-It is also known that Sebastian is an open homosexual. He revealed that during his first interviews on the first season of Kuroshitsuji. Sebastian actively participates in Gay Rights movements and a Gay Rights speaker as well has having his own clothes like and unisex nail-polish line.-**

**Allen: **We met and we just clicked. We started off as good friends then…well we took it to the next level. We didn't go public until like 2008? 2009?

**Johnny: **What about Bishop and Chess? How did you both get to work on that project?

**Sebastian: **We received a letter from this well-known author, Sydney. She was an American boy-love author and asked if we would like to make an extra buck. We agreed and suddenly all our cast-mates were there ready to shoot. Sydney had asked permission from Toboso and Hoshino to use us for her story.

**Johnny: **Alright. Now it's time to see if these popular rumors about you both are true. First rumor, is it true that Sebastian had purposed to Allen on set after finishing Bishop?

**Allen: -smiles and shows off a ring- **True. After the taping and after-party, Sebastian purposed to me.

**Johnny: **Nice stone ya got there. Someone's a lucky fellow. Alright, next rumor, is it true that by some anonymous and untested surgery that you two have biological children?

**Sebastian: **False…in a way. We do have children, our son Aden and our daughter Evelyn. We did what those Americans call, a "baby mama". The person who actually bore them wishes to remain anonymous but she has been a good friend to me since I started this business. To us they are our biological children and we love them deeply.

**Johnny: **Next rumor, is it true that Allen has had an affair with Claude?

**Allen: **Well, I wouldn't call it an affair. Claude was a nice guy and I think he liked me, and well I got a bit boozed up at a party. I don't remember much of it but I did wake up naked beside a nude Claude so I think I did sleep with him.

**Sebastian: **Claude has been a good friend to me. He apologized and Allen and I came to an understanding. We are both very faithful to each other.

**Johnny: **Okay. Final rumor, is the sex good?

**-Both stars blush and Allen gets flustered. Sebastian coughs and smirks a bit, stroking his partner's thigh a bit more.-**

**Johnny: **Ha-Ha! I'm just joking. Judging by the reactions, that's true. Alright…with joking aside now. Well I have no longer any questions. Just a request. Show us a kiss~

**-Allen giggled as Sebastian smiles. Both share a romantic kiss and Johnny applauds. The two leave for a moment and are replace by Kanda and Lavi. Kanda and Lavi are both wearing stylish modern clothing as well.-**

**Johnny: **Kanda, Kanda, Kanda. You've some so far from stunt doubling for Katsura from Gintama. Look at you, your famous, and rich, was voted one of anime's sexiest samurais after a few Bleach characters and Kenshin. You've went far, kid.

**Kanda: -a pleasant smile- **It's been a while, yeah?

**Lavi: **So what do you want to ask us about?

**Johnny: **Alright, it's been known both of you once dated Allen Walker. What are your feelings since Allen hooked up with _the_ Sebastian Michaelis and even started a family with him?

**Lavi: **I speak for both of us there we're both happy for him. We attended the wedding and supported the two ever since.

**Johnny: **How did you break up with Allen?

**Kanda: **We just had an on-off relationship, y'know? It was annoying so it was better for us to be just friends. We argued all the time and such.

**Lavi: **I was experimenting. Exploring my homosexual side and well it was fun. But I'm more of a ladies' man so quite basically I turned out straight after all. Allen who was looking for a permanent relationship understood and we broke up like mature adults. We remained good friends and we still have the memories.

**Johnny: **How did you both feel about being asked to guest star in Bishop and Chess?

**Kanda: **Quite actually it was fun. Ever since the D. Gray-Man anime was cut short due to budget and other crap, the only work many of us had was either in recreational activities or these kinds of projects. We made many friends with the Black Butler crew and they were very kind and accepting to us.

**Johnny: **Thank you for your time.

**-Kanda and Lavi leave and are replaced by Ciel and Alois, as well wearing modern in-style teen clothing-**

**Johnny: **Ciel and Alois. Two of anime's biggest child-stars. I am much honored to have this interview with both of you. I hope you're not worried with the effects of child-stardom.

**Ciel: **Of course not. Alois and I knew from the start the luxuries and hardship of being child stars.

**Alois: -smiles-** It's been really fun! I've enjoyed every moment of it!

**Johnny: -grins- **My, what mature boys you both are. Very impressive. Alright onto a few questions. Allen Walker. You've worked with him for 2 years since the making of Bishop and Chess. How does he affect you both.

**Ciel: **Allen has been the brother I never had on and off screen. He's been very supportive and he's quite dear to me. I happened to be the ring bearer at his and Sebastian's wedding. Sebastian and I have been business partners since we both landed star spots on Black Butler. I always had been a fan of D. Gray-Man and was overjoyed to be working with Allen Walker

**Alois: **My turn to speak! Allen is amazing! He's so cool! I love shopping with him and getting our hair and nails done! He's also been like my big brother. I may even have a little childish crush on him. Claude likes him too but I like him more. Damn Sebastian stealing cool Allen away!

**Johnny: **Ha-Ha! My! What positive outlooks on the two. Thank you boys for your time.

**-Ciel and Alois leave. Next come in Claude Faustus and Grell Sutcliff. Claude is dressed like a stylish dancer-type while Grell sports a red coat and white face mask like a yankee- **

**Johnny: **The spider and the drag-queen. Odd pairing we got here. Well then. Claude, this one is for you. About your affair with Allen Walker. Care to explain?

**Claude: **Ah, yes. I knew something like this would pop up. When I first got my first major role in an anime, you could realize I was excited. When I first met Allen Walker, I was smitten on and off screen. At the time he was still engaged to Sebastian Michaelis. I invited Allen over to my home for a bit of a party and offered him a few drinks. Allen wasn't a drinker but I managed to convince him. Things…happened.

**Grell:** Ohh my~ Allen got lucky with sexy Claude-y.

**Claude: **It's not like that **–blush- **We were both intoxicated and we slept together. Allen and I have a strictly platonic relationship.

**Johnny: **Oh-ho. How interesting. Alright..um Mr. Sutcliffe-

**Grell: **That's _Ms. _Sutcliffe to you. I just legally changed it to Ms. Sutcliffe.

**Johnny: **Forgive me. Ms. Sutcliffe. Your thoughts on Allen?

**Grell: -squeals and giggles- **Oh cute little Al-chan! He's a dear! Off-screen he's my BFF! We even made friendship bracelets! And his adorable friends! I'd love to spend an evening with that macho silent-type Kanda~ Oh but where was I? Hee~ I'm just that much in love with Kanda-chan since Sebas-chan married Al-chan~ Though he doesn't return my feelings, I think he likes me though,

**Johnny: -sighs and snaps fingers- **Focus.

**Grell: **Oh dear, I'm so sorry~ On Al-chan then. He's a wonder boy and I love what he does with his hair. I introduced him to the magnificence that is the color red, and he's always promised to me to wear a little bit of red on him. One time he painted his nails red, another time he had temporary red streaks in his hair. But he always has a bit of red in the everyday clothing. And his and Sebas-chan's children are so cute! Little Evelyn is like the daughter I've always wanted! Aden…well he'll make a fine man like his fathers~ And with that Sebas-chan is-

**Johnny: -pretends to check watch- **Oh look at the time we better go.

**Grell: **But I was getting to the part-

**Johnny: **Thanks for your time. Claude and Grell everyone!

**-Claude drags Grell out who was protesting to say more in the interview. Johnny sighed and wipes a bit of sweat from his forehead with a rag.-**

**Johnny: **And the interview we've all been waiting for! Author/Director/Producer of the smash hit series! Sydney!

**-Sydney enters the room. She is a young woman and slightly chubby but that makes her look cuter. She has a shaggy bob brown hair and black-framed glasses. Her wardrobe consists of a Green Day t-shirt and jeans and black platform flip-flops. Very casual for a formal interview-**

**Sydney: **Great to be here Johnny. I'm slightly nervous though. This is my first interview really.

**Johnny: **I understand completely, love. A big question for all of us fans. What gave you the idea for the Bishop series?

**Sydney: **Idea? Well I loved both Kuroshitsuji and D. Gray-Man. Truth be told I never liked yaoi pairings until I got the inspiration from Kuroshitsuji. I thought it was quite sexy and tasteful to put in the black butler with the white clown. I began doing one-shots of them and they really gained popularity. So I did my first actual completely story with a finished sequel. I am very proud of myself of that. With Seballen I then grew into liking more Yaoi. I am announcing formally that I now like Yullen also along with Allen as uke to other sexy men.

**Johnny: **You stated in Bishop you hated Yullen with a fiery passion.

**Sydney: **The passage of time changes for everyone. I then grew into liking Yullen and such. Allen and Sebastian are like family to me, they all are. Still waiting for the check Ciel owes me from sponsoring Funtom though…

**Johnny: -chuckles- **Ho. I see. So what's next on your agenda?

**Sydney: **Break time. I'll be on on-off hiatus from writing in general. From Seballen, getting into American Idiot slash fics. I'll dabble in one-shots of Seballen from here to there. But I'll mostly reading and hoping other good writers for Seballen come up .I also wish to finish my pother unfinished popular stories such as Father and Son, Cross Epoch Adventures, A Twist in Time, Ravens, Spiders, and Parrots. I'll be also be wanting to take in an apprentice.

**Johnny: **An apprentice! So you'll be mentoring someone who'd want to write Seballen?

**Sydney: **Yeppers! I'd love to give pointers and constructive reviews on stories then! ~

**Johnny: **That's wonderful! Simply wonderful! Alright Sydney, thank you for your time.

**Sydney: **Thank you for having me!

**Johnny: **Well, that's all the time we have! Check us out at our website: .com and vote in our polls to see who is the best power couple right now! Johnny Gallagher here, signing off.

**-Sebastian, Allen, Johnny, and Sydney all wave goodbye-**

**All: **It's been one hell of a time!


End file.
